A Whole New World
by Answerthecall
Summary: Prime. Post-Predacons Rising. With Cybertron's atmosphere now altered to sustain human life, an age of unity among the species has begun during the period of uneasy "peace" between Cybertronians. Now, in the midst of this new age, political leader Ultra Magnus decides to take a homeless human boy from the slums of Kaon into his home. A choice that will change their lives, forever.
1. From The Slums of Kaon

A/N: Alright, took down the original Author's Note here because it honestly no longer applies. But please do keep in mind that I plan to return to "The Long Road to Happily Ever After" at some point in time, just not right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If I did though I would have died and went to heaven. I do however claim ownership of Josh and any other OCs in this story.

Pairings: ProteusxOC (Magnus's Creators), No Others Yet

...

**CHAPTER 1  
From The Slums of Kaon**

Cybertron's new dawn had been everything Cybertronian kind had expected and more.

In twelve short years, entire cities were once again filled. Sparklings ran through the streets again, couples bonded again. And new life graced Cybertron as well: the humans. Though it had taken six of those years to produce the machine which changed the atmosphere around Cybertron to sustain human life. And then another six to earn the trust and comrodory with human-kind after their secret was made public. It was now a common occurrence to find human families on Cybertron, Autobots on Earth, and even mixed families (as rare as they were) from both planets.

If Optimus Prime had lived to see the reformation of his home, Ultra Magnus was certain he would have been proud. His sacrifice had brought peace to two worlds who desperately needed each other in ways they had never understood all those years ago. It did not expel those who were, without a doubt, still under the Decepticon mindset, but it was a start. A first step towards unification between Earth and Cybertron, human and Cybetronian, Autobot and Decepticon. And in theory, that was definitely improvement.

So why then, did the slums of Kaon still exist? He asked himself that question as he entered the large city/fortress. Though Kaon itself was in the process of rebuilding, the same stench filtered into his nostrils and disgusted him. As the slums had always greeted him. In the back of his mind, he reminded himself to see to it that the workers actually tended to the much needed cleaning and help for those who resided there. But he also reminded himself that even if he tried, chances were that no one would care to help what had once been Decepticon territory.

"Sir."

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head towards his accompanying official, Prowl. The Praxian was noticeably on edge, with his door wings quivering erratically, and his optics attempting to turn from the former Decepticon occupants. "We really should make this quick." Prowl stated calmly "Though we are on a good will mission, we must not forget. Many here are still loyal to Megatron." He then added "And though he may have sustained a change of spark, I doubt any to speak of here have."

"Noted." Magnus nodded his head "I've noticed humans... Is that... Normal?"

Prowl was silent, but inclined his head after a moment. "Yes, sir. Kaon has the cheapest housing available. Many humans who chose to relocate decided to take up residence themselves for expense purposes." He then added "I'm sorry to report that we've had at least eight human fatalities here this year. As well as several reports of street "children" who have been stealing from the humans food deposits."

Magnus took a deep intake, shuddering at the thought. Even after the war, even after the unification, there were still children, and sparklings, who went hungry. Could it not be remedied? He knew that the newly instated council was trying everything. But at the same time, it was hard to help those that didn't want to be found. "Officer Prowl." He began in a low voice "I would like you to visit the human leader while I make my own visit to the Cybertronian leader of the city." He looked at him calmly "Have them give me a report of how many of these children there are. So that we may make attempts to find and help them."

"Yes, sir." Prowl nodded his head, and started off "You do, of course, remember the location of the capitol building?"

Magnus only nodded his head before turning to continue on his way towards the spiraling building in the heart of the city. The city wasn't overly busy, given that it was the time of the cycle in which most, if not all Cybertronian's and humans found themselves at work. But he still took extra caution when passing the less-"safe" areas of the city. He had come to learn all too well how dangerous Kaon's streets could be for an Iaconian leader such as himself. And he did not wish to make the mistake of underestimating it again.

Little time had passed before he heard the shriek that filled the air. Almost upon instinct, he grabbed his large hammer, which had once been The Forge of Solus Prime, and prepared for an incoming attack. Yet only found himself in the presence of a small figure no bigger than his thumb, who rushed as quickly as he could with a bundle in his arms. "You didn't see me!" The figure shouted.

Magnus watched as the small figure rushed behind a nearby alley, and ducked behind a large crate. It took him only a moment to understand once the figure of a Cybertronian no more than his size rushed into view. The mech groaned as his blood red optics darted back and forth. "The human boy... Did you see him?" He grunted to Magnus "I know I saw him this time! I know he went this way!"

Magnus looked thoughtfully at the mech, then towards the crates. The word "boy" stuck out to him, and unnerved him. It didn't matter to him what a child had done, it was never in his nature to hand a child of any kind to someone as enraged as the mech was. "He went that way." Magnus nodded past him "I think he was heading-."

"Thanks!"

The mech rushed past Magnus without even listening to the rest of his comments. Magnus turned his optics towards the crates, hearing the trembling of a body behind them. "It's alright, young one." Magnus spoke as gently as his gruff nature allowed "He's gone."

There was a moment's silence, and the child crawled from behind the crate. The boy looked like he hadn't bathed or eaten a proper meal in weeks, months even. He was no older than ten, with blonde hair scourged with black, and his clothes were far too small, as if he had been wearing them for too long, or they had shrunk in the wash. The terrified young human stared up at Magnus with dull blue eyes, and clenched a little. "Why did you help me?" The boy sized Magnus up "You're an Iaconian, aren't you? They never help me."

Magnus was silent. "I thought I saw food in your arms." Magnus stated, taking a step forward "Someone who needs to steal for food does not need to be condemned for it." He noted.

"They're not for me." The boy muttered "I have a friend... He's sick."

Magnus traced the boy's eyes for any hint of a lie. But quickly found that the boy's eyes spoke volumes, and his words were also no doubt the truth. "What's your name, little one?" As he approached him, the boy crawled back "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Josh." The boy stated quietly.

"Josh." Magnus took in the boy's name "Would you be willing to meet me here with your friend?" The boy stared up at him "Those that are sick need medical attention." He then added "If you will both wait for me here. I can bring him to Iacon."

"No!" Josh shouted "You'll just turn us in."

"How bad is he?" Josh was silent, but yet again, his body language said it all "Joshua... You're doing a valiant thing in looking after your friend." He spoke calmly "But you are also foolish if you believe he can survive on the streets without proper medicine." Josh stared at the ground "Well?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Ultra Magnus." Magnus replied "But I'd prefer to be called "sir"."

Josh was silent, his eyes darting up at the large and imposing mech yet again. Scrambling to his feet, he stared between the pile of food, and back up to Magnus. His legs were shaky, and his eyes wide with fear and wonder. No doubt trying to comprehend what Magnus's random act of kindness had been the result of. He said nothing however, as he turned heel and ran down the alleyway at full speed. Magnus stared after him, his processor questioning whether or not the child would heed his warning.

It was strange, but the mech could not help but be reminded of another sparkling found in the slums of Kaon: Orion Pax. He'd heard the stories before, how they had found the young mechling alone on the streets. Another higher class mech just like him. He shook off the thoughts as he started back down the street, only stealing a short glance back towards the alley. Perhaps his act of kindness, due to the reminder of an old friend, would go unneeded. Perhaps he'd never see the boy again.

But a part of him felt that he would.

...

He was only mildly surprised to find the boy at the alleyway when he returned. With a young boy around four or five at his side. It was a sad sight, especially as he helped Josh load the small boy (Ben, as he had called him) into his alternate form. The boy hacked and coughed the whole way, with Josh doing everything he could to comfort him on the ride to Iacon. Magnus didn't make any attempt to bother the younglings, knowing he would only be imposing even further than he had. And it was only upon arrival at the medical center that he and Josh were left alone again.

"If you call social services..." Josh suddenly spoke, having sat outside Ben's hospital room in silence "I'll just run, y'know. You'll never find me."

Magnus frowned as he stared down at Josh, having spent his time leaning against the wall. "That'll do you a lot of good." Magnus replied, shaking his head "Have you looked at yourself lately? You won't survive on the streets much longer at this rate." He looked the boy, who grimaced a bit over yet again "You're better off going to a foster home."

"I have a family." Josh muttered "They just didn't want me. Not then, and not now."

Magnus tilted his head, as if wanting to respond with some kind, or comforting words. But it was hard to search his programming for either, after all, he had not always been the type to give anyone either. "Alright, Magnus." Knock Out's voice sounded "The kid's got some pretty bad pneumonia. But it's nothing serious. We'll need to keep him here a couple of days though." He paused, and tilted his head towards Josh "In the meantime, why don't you get the other one to a youth sector and send them word another will be joining them within a few days."

"I'm not going to one of your glorified orphanages either." Josh rebutted.

"Quite the charmer you found there." Knock Out grunted "Usually the homeless one's are dying for a good long shower and a warm meal." Josh simply stared down, not so much as uttering a single sound "Listen kid, your friend will be fine. But if you ask anyone in a ten mile radius, you need a slagging bath, and-."

"Easy." Magnus held a hand up "The child is simply scared."

Josh looked as if he wanted to argue about that too. But ultimately seemed to decide against it, and simply slouched in the human sized chair. Magnus was silent for a long moment, and Knock Out shook his head. "All I'm saying is we can't keep something that foul smelling here. Regardless of how close the two are." Knock Out grumbled "So call the fragging social services already, and get it over with."

Magnus fought back the urge to clock Knock Out over the head as he trudged past him and down the hallway. "He's right you know." Josh stared up at Magnus "At least allow yourself a respite." He then added "A shower and a meal will likely do you good." Josh shifted uncomfortably "I'm sure we can find you some clothes that fit you as well."

"You gonna look for my parents while I do that?" Josh shook his head "Because I'm not giving you my last name, _sir_."

"No, I don't believe I can without that information." Magnus nodded his head "I simply thought that you needed it. Not for the others. But rather, for your own health." Josh shifted a bit "And perhaps after that, we can talk about your living situation." Josh looked at Magnus skeptically "I won't force you to talk, nor will I force you to take our help." He explained.

Josh was silent, rubbing his arm quietly. It was clear that beneath the tough mask he had been putting up, the boy was indeed scared. He looked at Magnus, standing to his feet, and nodding his head. "I guess food doesn't sound so bad..." Josh finally managed quietly "Is the water warm at least?" he questioned.

"As cold or warm as you want it."

Josh slowly nodded his head, and allowed Magnus to lead him down the long hallway. Eventually, they reached a room labeled "Human Wash Racks", where Magnus found an empty stall. "Don't come out until I return with new clothing." He then added "Those clothes are much too small for you to begin with." He explained, Josh only nodded "You know how to work it?"

"Yeah... I think so."

Magnus nodded his head, only leaving once he heard the sound of water hitting the floor. Once he had reached a safe distance, he calmly opened his comm link. "Prowl, I want you to look up any missing humans under the first names, Joshua and Benjamin." He commed "We should find the two younglings families, or homes before too long."

_"What about the one not in the hospital? Will we just bring him to a youth sector until then?"_

Magnus's optics twisted as his processor ran through his options. "I'll bring him to my residence until we find out what exactly his situation is." Magnus turned, shaking his head "Any other option, and I'm afraid he'll run." He explained "Comm me when you hear anything."

_"You realize how insane this sounds, correct?"_

"Just wish me luck."

_"Good luck, sir."_

But even as the comm link ended, Magnus knew he was going to need much more than luck. If the boy's attitude was any indication already, he was going to need an entire _army_ to make this work.

...

A/N: So there's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Looking forward to any feedback you guys may have for me. :)


	2. Decision Making

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! Glad to see such a great reception to this. :)

...

**CHAPTER 2  
Decision Making**

"This is your house?"

Magnus stared down at the boy quietly as they entered the large foyer to his estate. The boy had been cleaned, dressed, and fed in just enough time to get them both home before Cybertron's solar cycle ended. The boy fidgeted slightly, clearly feeling awkward. Magnus highly doubted that he had ever seen, let alone worn fabrics of the caliber that most of the humans living in Iacon wore. No doubt the silk texture of the plain red t-shirt alone made him feel a little awkward. "Yes, this is my home." Magnus nodded his head slowly "And, at least for the moment, yours."

Josh didn't respond to that, crossing his arms and looking around slowly. The home was made of a combination or Cybertronium and glass, with a great deal of Cybertronian art and architecture put into it. To Josh, it felt like a palace, and may as well have been to a human. "You're sure that you have nothing back in your previous... Living area?" Magnus questioned "I can send a friend of mine to pick them up for you."

"I..." Josh shook his head "I only owned the clothes on my back, sir." He admitted quietly.

Magnus attempted the softest smile he could muster on his faceplates. "You are welcome to keep the clothes you now wear wherever it is you end up." Josh's eyes brightened up at that "Certainly a child deserves better possessions than what I found you in." Josh didn't respond to that comment, only stared around the foyer with silent interest "You'll find you won't need to steal anything here. I have human food, a bed, and other amenities available for humans for any human ally that might need a place to stay."

Josh nodded his head a little once again. It had been a long time since he had slept in a bed, or not had to forage for food. "Joshua." Josh was pulled out of his thoughts as he stared up at the mech "If you'd like, I can show you to your bedroom. I doubt that you would argue with a nap. It's clear that you have been through a lot." Josh only nodded slowly "Follow me."

Josh still could not quite grasp Magnus's attentions, as much as he wanted to. Why was this mech so kind to him? Why had he not thrown some insults his way and simply gone about his day? Why had he cared what happened to a small human in Kaon? There must have been hundreds of them, he was just one of them. What made him so special? "I don't get it." Magnus turned to Josh silently "Why are you doing this?"

Again, Magnus looked at him, and imagined Orion Pax. Not as the Iaconian data clerk, but rather as the young sparkling whom had been taken off the streets of Kaon into a home in Iacon. He had never met that side of Optimus Prime himself, but he continued to remind himself that he was true proof that the homeless youth of their planet were just as important as anyone else. They were still their future, and needed to be protected. "Because no sparkling, no matter the species, deserves to live the way you did." Josh's eyes lifted up towards him "Here in Iacon, we care more about the well-being of our young."

"And you're not going to try anything on me?"

Magnus cringed at the thought of what Josh's statement might have implied. "I am no barbarian. I will not hurt you." Magnus replied as he finally reached a room at the end of a long hallway "Here we are."

The door was a combination, with a small door for humans imbedded in a Cybertronian-sized one. Magnus took hold of the Cybertronian-sized one and carefully opened it up to his human guest bedroom. Josh had never seen a bedroom this big, or this rich. Silk sheets adorned a large four poster bed, and the room came equipped with a television, desk, several bookcases, as well as various other items. He quietly noted that the whole room looked bigger than he ever remembered his parents entire house being. "Whoa." Was all Josh could manage to say.

"I like to make my human friends feel at home." Magnus nodded his head.

"Are your friends royalty?" Josh questioned.

Magnus stared down at Josh, only now realizing the boy had no formal knowledge of who he was. Most would easily recognize one of Cybertron's renowned political leaders on sight. But for a young homeless boy growing up in Kaon, he supposed he would have known little about the government. "No, rather the part of the city you are in is somewhat... Higher class." He commented "I'm one of Cybertron's foremost political leaders."

"Which means you're loaded." Josh nodded in understanding "And you trust _me _in here with all this...?"

"You've given me no reason to distrust you so far." Magnus tilted his head to the side a little "I believe I can trust you not to break my own trust." He then added "I also must inform you that I have several mechs who are employed in my home. Should you need anything, food, or otherwise, and I am occupied, you should speak to them. They will be instructed to see to your needs when I am not able to do so." He then added "Otherwise, feel free to roam along as you wish. But be warned, my home is large, and you can get lost quite easily."

Josh stared over at Magnus silently, and slowly nodded his head. "I could run, you know." Josh challenged.

"Perhaps." Magnus nodded his head "But before you do, you might do well with a recharge in a soft bed." He explained, nodding his head towards the bed, and eyeing the boy, who looked exhausted "You can't find anything like that on the streets."

Josh looked at the mech silently, and after a moment, slowly nodded his head. He still didn't know if Magnus was trustworthy, but the thought of sleeping on something other than the old, musty ground in the homeless district was tempting beyond words. The boy weakly made his way across to the bed, and inspected it for a moment before inwardly convincing himself to climb in. It felt as though he was laying on a cloud, the soft silk inviting, and the blankets enwrapping him warmly. And for the first time since the beginning of the day, Josh could feel the darkness of sleep drawing over him.

Josh didn't even notice as Magnus quietly slipped out of the bedroom, leaving Josh to sleep.

...

"So you could find nothing on either of them?"

Magnus rubbed the temples of his foreplate as he glanced up at Prowl. His processor reminded him that though rough, the boy had been honest with him to a fault. And therefore, he didn't have any reason to have lied about his name either. Which could only mean one thing: the two children had no one looking for them, not even social services. Leaving the mech with the lingering suspicion of parental abandonment. "They're ghosts. And at this point, they'll need to either be housed in the youth sectors. Or, if possible, moved into foster homes." Prowl explained "We can't prove they have creators. Nor can we prove that they are lying about their identity." He then added "But if it's the latter, given the condition we found them in... It's safe to assume they will not be returning home."

"So you're suspecting the same thing that I am." Magnus noted "Joshua certainly shows a distrust of adults, I would not be surprised if he is a victim of some form of domestic abuse." He paused a moment "The boys need caretakers, that much is certain. And while the youth sector may be a viable option for Benjamin... These days a ten year old is a hard sell. Especially one with trust issues." He paused "It will be hard to find Joshua a home through the youth sector."

"We've found homes for older children and sparklings before." Prowl replied "Optimus Prime-."

"Was much younger than Josh." Magnus explained "How many of the humans have aged out of the youth sector since we opened our gates to them, Prowl?" Prowl was silent.

"You want to take him."

Magnus's optic ridges twitched a bit, though he knew Prowl had always been quite observant. Magnus shifted in his seat slightly, and stood to his feet. His optics turned towards the window, watching as gentle rain pattered against it. "Optimus Prime's sacrifice weighs heavily on my processor and spark." Magnus stated calmly "From the moment I ran into him, his own humble beginnings have wracked through me."

"But this isn't a charity project." Prowl leaned forward in his seat "It's a living, breathing _child_, Magnus." He shook his head a bit "At least in the youth sector, he will be around caretakers who have experience in child care." Magnus was silent "Sir, I-."

"I'm aware of all of this." Magnus replied cooly "But he's also a child who's in need of a _home_." Magnus explained "He needs mentorship and guidance. And what's more..." He looked down a bit "What's more is he intrigues me. Something about him interests me." He noted, running his thumb along his chin plate "I don't know what precisely it is yet, but I still feel drawn to him."

Prowl sighed, his door wings shuttering a bit. Magnus knew that the mech thought it was a bad idea. And perhaps in some ways it was, pulling a formerly homeless child into the spotlight as a ward of a political leader. "And you realize..." Prowl shifted a bit "That the media will find out, and "eat this up" as the humans would put it." He noted "Are you prepared for the things they will say?"

"When have I ever cared?" Magnus replied "I know my reasoning. To honor the memory of a friend by giving another child the chance he was given." He leaned against his desk, and crossed his arms "Surely, the paperwork to give me legal guardianship cannot be too difficult to obtain."

There was a long silence, but Magnus did his best to stand his ground. No doubt, Prowl had a hard time finding a means to argue with him. Once Magnus set his mind to something, he more often than not never changed it. "He'll still be given to the youth sector." Prowl explained "You need a license to be a foster parent, they'll require you to go to classes." He then added "And then if you're still as insane as you are now, you should be able to obtain guardianship fairly easily."

Magnus nodded his head in understanding. "I'll take him to the youth sector myself in the morning. For now, I'll let him recharge." Magnus finally spoke up "For now, take care of signing me up for whatever is required. I'll begin the classes immediately." He nodded his head curtly "Dismissed."

Prowl still looked stunned as he turned around and exited the mech's office. To tell the truth, Magnus was stunned with himself as well. He had never been the "fathering" type, he'd never planned for sparklings, nor had he wanted any. But at the same time, he had thought more about it following Optimus's death. And now, he had committed to taking one in. A poor, homeless, and traumatized sparkling no less. He already knew that he was in far over his head, but he also knew he could not turn back now. And in all truth, he didn't want to turn back now._  
_

He could only hope that he could be whatever the young boy needed.

...

Josh rubbed his eyes silently, his head rising out of the bundle of blankets and pillows. It took him a moment to remember that he had fallen asleep in the home of Ultra Magnus, an apparent "political" leader on Cybertron. He laid his head back down, taking in the feeling the bed gave him. He was sure it was likely the only time he'd feel this comfortable, or warm again and he wanted to take in every second he had it. "Joshua." The door slowly opened as Magnus made his way inside "Are you awake?" Josh grunted "Are you hungry?"

Josh turned over in the bed, staring up at Magnus silently. "What time are you taking me to the youth sector?" Josh questioned.

Magnus frowned, breathing in quietly, he stared down at the boy quietly. "Chosen to move off the streets then?"

Josh shifted a bit, his arms moving upwards in a shrug. "I figure I don't have much of a choice anymore. You won't be able to find my parents, and even if you did..." He was silent a moment "Anyway, the point is, this is what happens to kids whose parents don't want them anymore, I guess." He then added "You go to a stupid orphanage so you can try and get lucky enough to have someone adopt you."

Magnus shook his head a bit, staring down at Josh. "You'll go there for the moment, yes. But we already have a guardian lined up for you." He explained, Josh's eyes bulged a bit "I hope that you found the bed comfortable, because once I have completed the right steps it will be yours." Josh blinked slightly, an Magnus merely smirked "You look surprised."

"You're going to be my guardian?"

"Will that be an issue?"

Josh was sitting fully upright now, his eyes once again taking in the mech. He took a deep breath, and locked his eyes as close to Magnus's optics as he could reach. "You're not going to try and find them?" Josh asked, biting his lip "You're going to just take me in?" He stood from the bed slowly, pulling back the coverings "Why?" He questioned.

"Are they dead?"

Josh stared at Magnus a moment, and then stared down at the ground. "They weren't the last time I saw them." Josh muttered "But I'm never going back there. You guys can do whatever you want to me. But I'm _never _going back home." He watched as the boy shuddered a bit "Even if I told you my last name... I wouldn't go back."

Magnus's optics narrowed at the thought of what the boy's parents must have done to him. He took another long breath, and stepped forward, crouching low enough that Josh could get a better look at him. "If you tell me your last name, I can see to it you don't have to." Magnus replied "But I _have _to be sure of what your situation is. You are nowhere in our records. There are no missing children's cases with the name "Josh", cold or otherwise." He then added "Is that even your name?"

"Yeah." Josh nodded his head "Josh Beller." He explained, then paused a moment "I think."

"You don't even remember your own last name?"

Josh's cheeks turned a rosy color, and Magnus's optic ridge furrowed slightly in response. Josh couldn't have been abandoned as a baby, there would have been some record of him if he had been in the foster care system or adopted after all. So had Josh been left to fend on the streets for himself? Was that why no one had looked for him? "You're going to have to call them, aren't you?" Josh stared up at Magnus slowly, fear in his eyes.

Magnus thought it over quietly, his optics moving across the room as if he were focused on the wall. After a moment, he finally spoke up. "Unfortunately, I have no choice, I am required to check with them." He explained lightly, his head tilting to the side "But seeing the fear in your eyes now. I can assure you I will not allow them to take you. They will merely be informed we have found you, and if they are as bad as I fear. Their rights over you will be terminated." He explained.

Josh stared up at Magnus, blinking, uncertain. "Why are you doing this?" He asked once again.

Magnus was silent for a long moment. "Because contrary to what you may believe. There are people out there that care." Josh didn't speak, seemingly uncertain of what to say "Now, come along. We should get some breakfast in you before I take you to the youth sector for your brief stay there." He explained.

And for the first time, there was a hint of hope in Josh's eyes. Even if, within a few moments, it was gone.

...

"That was almost too simple." Prowl sighed as he entered Magnus's office a few days later "He was telling the truth. We found a Joshua Nathaniel Beller who _used _to live on Earth. Michigan if we're going to be precise." Magnus shifted in his seat a bit "We finally got a hold of his parents last night. They told me that they never had a child and to loose their number."

Magnus frowned, his optics showing a brief sign of anger. The fact that anyone could deny their child, even with proof, disgusted him. Yet he reminded himself that this worked in both Josh's, and his favor. Josh would be able to leave the youth sector, and not return to the care of a couple that clearly wanted no relationship with him. "I want to see to it that their rights as Joshua's caregivers are terminated legally." Magnus stated calmly "Lest they decide the contrary later on."

"Already in the process." Prowl stated "Joshua is now legally a ward of Iacon. Terminating the parental rights will of course take longer." He explained, his optics turning to Magnus calmly "How are the parenting classes going?"

Magnus leaned back slightly, his optics staring at the ceiling. "Repetitive." Magnus admitted, crossing his arms "But educational." He paused a moment "And as for your next question, Joshua is doing... Well, I wouldn't say "better" at the youth sector." He shook his head "To my understanding, he has made an attempt to run away four times." He explained.

"I still don't understand why you want this one in your home." Prowl questioned.

Magnus was silent, after all, he was sometimes uncertain of that himself. But he remembered quietly the small, terrified child behind the front the boy put up. And knew in the back of his mind that he was doing the right thing. "In time, Joshua will learn to trust the good mechs and femmes around him." Magnus stated "Of that, I am certain."

"So there's no way I can talk you out of this illogically troublesome situation?"

Magnus shook his head silently, his optics locking with Prowl's own. He stood to his feet slowly, and took a deep breath. "In fact, I had planned to visit him at the youth sector this morning." Magnus explained "To see if I cannot prove to him that we are not all bad." He explained, as he started for the door "You're more than welcome to join me."

"I have work to return to, sir."

"Then do so." Magnus replied "Report to me at once if anything changes in the way of his creators."

Prowl nodded his head, exiting the room quietly. Magnus simply sighed, resting his head against the doorway. Just how deep did this boy's troubles run? And more importantly, would his parents be a problem? It was a thought that remained prominent in his mind as he made his way towards the front door of his home. He promised himself that no matter what trouble that came, he could face it. He was a strong mech, he had few fears, and in truth, he had known what he was likely getting himself into before he'd officially made any decision.

And either way, Magnus felt it was a decision he would not end up regretting.

...

A/N: Woo, that is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. LOL Hope you all enjoyed! :)


	3. Beginnings

**CHAPTER 3  
Beginnings**

Magnus was relieved when his preparation was done. Between the home study, thirty hours of training, and various meetings, he was beyond exhausted. He'd already modified his human guest bedroom into a bedroom for a child, though the furniture had remained the same. However, it was now painted in brighter colors. And in turn, he'd exchanged the plain sheets, pillowcases, and blankets for a pair made from the same soft silk fabric, but colored blue and red, more suited for a younger child. He'd placed everything else that would logically make him feel at home as well: a few toys, stuffed animals, and several other little knickknacks. Meanwhile, he had converted another empty room into a guest bedroom for his human allies as they still needed somewhere to stay as well.

The only thing that had truly held him back up until now was time, which the social workers had much of. Many argued if he truly had the best interests of the child at spark, given he was, after all, far from someone with a high-class background. But Magnus fought back every step of the way, and ultimately he'd won custody of Josh as a foster parent, or in their terms, caretaker. And he was scheduled to pick Josh up to take him home that day. What he arrived to, expectedly, however, was Josh's file of his time in the youth sector.

The tall, green mech that ran it looked him in the eyes. "I'm not going to sugar coat it. You've got your work ahead of you with this one, sir." The mech shook his head "He's put up even more of a fight since his little friend, Benjamin was taken home by a family a week ago." He shook his head "They were very close, Magnus. So I suggest you take this contact information." He slid a data pad across to Magnus "Children that close should be allowed to keep in touch."

"Of course." Magnus nodded slowly "Is the family human or Cybertronian?"

"Mixed." The mech replied politely "Mother's Cybertronian, father's human. Hence the reason they have chosen adoption." He explained, Magnus nodded his head, making note of that in his processor "Now as for other things to note, other than his obvious problem with running..." He paused "I think you should know that Josh is in need of a reading and writing teacher before he attends school." He explained.

"He's illiterate?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The mech replied "At first we believed he was playing a joke on us. But it soon became clear no one has taught him basic skills like that." He shook his head "There are a lot of things like that. Given the fact we had to teach him the proper way to use utensils as well." He then added "You noticed that already however, so I'm sure this is no great shock to you." He shook his head "You should also know that he's prone to bursts of anger when provoked. We had to pry him off two other children just yesterday."

"Primus, did this kid's parents raise him at all?" Magnus muttered under his breath.

"Probably had to raise himself." The mech shook his head "We get a lot of kids like that around here. They're usually hard to place. You practically shocked the whole sector by requesting Josh specifically." He then added "But I'll let you know that the kid isn't just some sort of nightmare. Despite his illiteracy and manners, he has proven to be bright, very much so. He picks up on things easily, he's good with reading people..." He shook his head "And he also displays an incredible level of compassion."

"You just told me he has anger problems."

The mech shook his head slightly, and looked Magnus in the optics. "He is prone to anger, yeah. But you should also see him with some of the younger kids." He shook his head "He genuinely cares about others on a great level. Even showed a lot of remorse when he _did _have his bouts with aggression and anger." He noted "We've all guessed that he's learned to protect himself through his bouts of anger."

Magnus took this all in, leaning back in his seat. He was in for quite the ride, and he could honestly say that he had only expected a few of these symptoms. "Is that all I require knowledge of at the present?" Magnus questioned, the mech nodded "And everything else will be in the case file?" Another nod "Thank you, Crosshairs. I believe I should be getting Joshua home now."

"Good luck to you, Ultra Magnus." Crosshairs replied calmly "I hope you have better luck than we did."

Magnus inclined his head and exited the small office. Josh was waiting where he had left him, sitting in a chair and clutching a small backpack filled with what possessions he had collected from the youth sector. The boy fidgeted slightly, his eyes moving from hallway to hallway until Magnus's footsteps grabbed his attention. "Ready to go to your new home?" Magnus questioned, Josh looked at him with great uncertainty "What's the problem?"

"You're really taking me after knowing about... All that?"

Magnus pushed aside the realization that Josh had listened in on their conversation. Magnus simply smiled, and nodded his head down the hallway. "I just told you I'm taking you home, didn't I?" Josh gave a brief ghost of a smile as he stood to his feet "Don't worry about these little obstacles." Magnus stated as he held up the file "I am more than willing to get you a tutor and help you with proper etiquette."

"You're not worried I'll embarrass you?"

"If anyone says a word to you, you come to me." Magnus stated calmly as he opened the door to the exterior of the youth sector "There's nothing wrong with needing a little help in life, Joshua. You'd do well to remember that." He stated as he slowly transformed down into his Cybertronian truck form and opened up his passengers side door "Climb in."

Josh took a look back at the youth sector, clutching his backpack tightly. Magnus quietly wondered if Josh was thinking of running again. He knew that he had to prepare for that, after all, Josh would undoubtedly try to run away from his home as well. After a moment, the boy clamored up into his newfound guardian's alternate mode, setting his backpack on the floor as a strap draped over him. Feeling as tension built in Josh's body, Magnus revved his engine quietly. "Don't worry. I'm going to give you a good life."

"We'll see." Josh replied quietly as Magnus pulled away from the youth sector and toward home.

...

Josh woke up late that night to near-panic. For a moment, he'd forgotten he had not fallen asleep in his assigned small bed in the orphanage, but rather surrounded by the soft sheets and blankets in Magnus's home. Or, he supposed as of now, _his _home. The room was an odd sight to him, it was bright, welcoming, and even comforting. A far cry from the putrid stench and dust covered air he used to awake to in Kaon. He turned on his side, clutching one of the stuffed animals , a rabbit, to his chest. He had to admit, Magnus had gone out of his way to make this feel like a home he could get used to.

Yet he still reminded himself he barely knew this mech. And even moreso that he was rich and a political leader. No matter how nice he may have been, Josh couldn't help but worry that at any time one thing he did or said could get him kicked back out. "What am I doing here?" Josh muttered "This doesn't happen to kids like me."

But it had, he reminded himself, and he was lucky enough to have it happen to _him_. He turned over in his bed yet again, snuggling deep into the soft bedspread. He wondered what an actual life in there would be like. Would Magnus be around much? He almost doubted it, as a political leader, he probably had little time to watch over a child on his own. Groaning, Josh sat up in bed, inspecting his attire again. The satin pajamas he'd been given spoke of a class far higher than his, and like all of his new clothes, it felt weird to even own.

It _all _felt weird to own. Even as a young child he'd only ever owned a handful of things, all of which he had lost while on the streets. Now he was wearing expensive clothing and sleeping in some of the softest fabrics available. Josh carefully climbed out of his bed, and exited the bedroom in silence. The desire to run away from his fear of what his new lie would be like tugged at his chest for the fifth time that night. He knew that it'd be easy to do, Magnus was probably in recharge and wouldn't even know that he was gone until he was long gone.

He'd made it about five feet down the hallway before he heard footsteps nearby. His eyes turned to discover a younger mech standing at the end of the hallway, he blinked slightly. It was definitely not Magnus, in fact, he was fairly sure he'd never met the mech before. "What's a kid like you doing up at this late in the lunar cycle?" The mech spoke up, approaching him casually, Josh backed up slowly "Hey, easy, it's Josh, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Josh questioned.

The mech simply smirked at that, rolling his optics lightly at the young human. "I work here, I watch over the home at night to make sure no one gets in." The mech explained calmly "Magnus did tell you he had hired help, didn't he?" Josh looked thoughtful, but after several seconds, nodded in confirmation "I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Smokescreen." He explained.

Josh nodded his head, still feeling tense even though the mech did not appear to be hostile. "Right, well nice to meet you." He muttered "I'll just be-."

"Running?" Smokescreen asked, Josh's eyes bulged "Yeah, he told me you did a lot of that. You can try, kid, but I was an escape artist back in my day too." He joked lightly "I know exactly where you'll go and at what point you'll get lost. So I wouldn't even try."

"Why are you calling me "kid"?" Josh asked "You sound young too."

Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm, the boy had him there. After all, he was usually on the receiving end of the "kid" comments. "Yeah, well you're talking to the guy who was _almost _a Prime." Smokescreen titled his head "So compared to me, you _are_ a kid." He explained "Now come on, let's get you back to bed, it's late." He added.

"I thought we both agreed I was running?" Josh asked.

"And I thought we both agreed trying would be pointless." Smokescreen challenged.

Josh grimaced a bit, of course, the night guard had to be young, and cocky. This was more of a challenge than he was used to, and he _really _didn't like it. He took a few steps forward as the Praxian watched him with interest. "What do you mean you were an "escape artist" too?" Josh finally asked "You don't look like someone who had to run."

"I was like you once, Josh." Smokescreen shrugged his shoulders "I didn't jump into quite so high a class, but I was a runner too. That's why Ultra Magnus hired me. He knew I could keep up with you." He then added "You know, the mech's a stiff, but he isn't a bad guy. You could do a lot worse as far as caretakers go." He looked at him "Trust me."

"I never asked to be taken care of." Josh rebutted.

"Yeah, no one ever does." Smokescreen explained "It just happens."

Josh was quickly getting the feeling that Smokescreen was not leaving until he went back to bed. Josh simply crossed his arms, and kept his eyes on Smokescreen for a long moment. "Alright... Alright." Josh threw up his hands "But I do need help getting back... This place is huge and..."

"Follow me." Smokescreen motioned as Josh followed from close behind "So you came from Kaon, huh?" Josh simply nodded his head "Gotta be pretty fragging brave to grow up there. Especially now, that's where all the ex-'Cons live these days." He added "Iacon's a pretty big change. No wonder you're so worried." He noted.

"You're telling me."

Smokescreen turned his head towards Josh, who seemed only mildly interested in what was being said. Smokescreen had the feeling the boy was simply putting up a wall. A wall which he hoped he could break down, if only to help the boy adjust further. "Well, here you are." Smokescreen stopped in front of a door "Look, if you need anything... I'll come by a few more times tonight." He put his hands on his hips "See you later, Josh."

Josh watched as Smokescreen left, heading back down the hallway. Josh could barely understand what had even just happened, had he actually been talked out of running? He had never had that happen to him, ever. His eyes narrowed in the direction Smokescreen had left in. He wasn't going to take that standing down, not by a long shot. He accepted the challenge Smokescreen's presence presented him with as he carefully retreated into his bedroom to sleep once again.

...

The next morning, Josh got his first real taste of what the new morning routine would entail. He was escorted to the shower before being taken to grab food in Magnus's makeshift kitchen. Josh had never been treated with more attentiveness than the mechs that worked in the kitchen treated him with, nor had he eaten as much as he had in his entire short life. Though he'd made sure everything could be eaten with his hands, not wanting to hear comments about his use of utensils. From there, he was escorted back to his bedroom, where he dressed himself in presentable clothing. The mech's assigned to guide him through it kindly explained that once Josh learned his way around, he would no longer require the escorts.

The last place he was escorted to was the foyer, where he came in contact with Magnus for the first time that morning. "I hope you had a good rest." Magnus greeted him "I'm sorry I couldn't join you this morning. I was attending to some work." He then added "Rather than leave you alone in the home for the first day however, I have decided to take you with me on other business." He explained "I thought perhaps you'd like to see the city."

Josh thought it over, he actually hadn't seen much of Iacon yet. Most of his days in the youth sector were spent inside, and in general he hadn't been there long enough to go on any of the "field trips" others had talked about. "Can we visit Ben?" Josh asked "I'm worried about him, and I know he lives somewhere in the city, right?" He asked.

Magnus looked at Josh calmly. "I spoke to his caretakers earlier this morning. We've arranged a meet-up for the two of you this weekend." Josh's eyes brightened at that "Would you still be interested in joining me? If not, it is of course your decision." He then added "But be mindful that I will be gone a good amount of the day."

Josh chewed his lip, considering that a moment. The thought of going out was unnerving, but it was even moreso unnerving being left with mech's he knew nothing about. At least with Magnus, he knew who he knew, and so far hadn't done anything yet. "I guess I could go into the city with you." Josh replied evenly as Magnus slowly transformed down "I'm not going to be stared at or anything for being with you, am I?"

Magnus thought it over for a minute. He, of course, had expected the stares. But to a young human not used to having any attention, he supposed it was a perfectly logical question to ask. "Perhaps a little." Magnus replied "Stick by me wherever we go. I'll make sure nothing unsavory happens to you." He then added "We are a far friendlier breed here in Iacon, however. So it shouldn't be much of an issue."

Josh climbed into the mech's passenger seat and let the seatbelt slip over him again. He wasn't sure how he felt about being stared at, no matter how much friendlier the Cybertronian's and humans may have been in Iacon. As they pulled out of the home and into the city, for the first time, Josh took the chance to gather the full extent of his surroundings. The city was massive, and sprawling, that much he had already known from watching. But almost like a Cybertronian New York City, it was full of screens, life, shops, and skyscrapers.

Josh had to admit, it was a beautiful sight to behold. "Is everyone around here rich?" Josh asked.

Magnus chuckled lightly at the question. "Not quite. The area we are in is mostly higher-class. That said, we do have middle, and lower-class areas further into the city." Magnus explained "Your friend, Benjamin lives in the middle-class areas. So you'll see them in due time." He then added "And I myself grew up in the lower-class areas."

Josh's eyes widened in surprise, unable to believe what he was hearing. A mech who could afford a home as big as he did had grown up _poor_? He shifted a bit in his seat, and leaned his head against his window. "I find that hard to believe." Josh replied "How did you... How would you even...?"

"I only ever experienced wealth once I joined the Autobots." Magnus admitted "And neither did my leader, and closest friend, Optimus Prime."

"And he's rich too now?"

"Was." Magnus noted "He passed some time ago."

Josh could tell by the way he said it that it was a good time to change the subject. His eyes traced through the street until they settled on a large building in the heart of it. It only took him a matter of moments to come to the realization that it was exactly where they were heading. "That's where you work." Josh questioned "There must be a hundred floors to that place."

"Four hundred and eighty-two to be exact." Magnus noted.

"I thought you were taking me on a tour?" Josh questioned.

"Afterward." Magnus replied "First I have work to do. So I expect nothing less than your _best_ behavior." Josh was silent, giving a small grimace "Understood?" He questioned.

Josh looked thoughtful, he had never been good with being on his "best behavior". He was fidgety, and could be apprehensive, two things that he openly recognized about himself. Yet he also did not know what kind of punishments that Magnus would dish out should he cause any trouble in his place of employment. "Yes, sir." He finally managed to reply nervously.

Inside, he could feel his insides turn into knots as they neared the building. If nothing else, he had a feeling that this would be a v_ery _interesting experience.


	4. New Friends and Prejudice

A/N: Just to get this out of the way. OH MAN, the Age of Extinction trailer was amazing! Okay, now back to your regularly scheduled chapter. LOL

...

**CHAPTER 4  
New Friends and Prejudice**

Josh stuck behind his caretaker as they entered the large building in which Magnus worked. The large building was made of glass and metal, and filled with many different Cybertronians and humans. Just as he had suspected, he got several looks, mostly directed to Magnus. No doubt, they had known that Magnus had taken in a boy. But Josh was almost certain that they didn't believe the stories until now. He tried to ignore the stares as best he could until they were riding the elevator to Magnus's floor, which ended to be the very top floor. Once inside, Josh found himself in a large entry way to what he only guessed were Magnus's offices. And to say the relic filled, Autobot shield decorated office was impressive was certainly an understatement.

"Flare Up." The purple femme at the front desk turned to Magnus at once "Please inform those who may call in to make an appointment that I will not be taking new ones until tomorrow." He tilted his head to Josh "I've promised my ward a tour of the city."

Flare Up looked down at Josh with a smirk. "So this is the kid, huh?" She nodded her head "How are you doing, I'm Flare Up, your caretaker's secretary." She explained, standing to her feet "Bee's in the office already, waiting for you. Do you want me to set the kid up with something, or...?"

Magnus turned to Josh, who simply shrugged. He didn't mind either way, and beside he _was_ trying to be on his best behavior, just as the mech had requested. Magnus simply stared for a moment, and then shook his head. "I think this one's better off under my watchful optic." Magnus finally spoke up "And besides, I'm certain that Bumblebee would enjoy meeting him." He explained.

Josh only followed Magnus through another door. Inside, his eyes immediately went towards the black and yellow armored mech in the middle of the room, given his paint scheme, he guessed this was the "Bumblebee" they had mentioned. After he had established that, he took in the rest of the office. It was just as big as the rest of the building seemed to be. Colored in a deep silver, the very look, with Cybertronian glyphs all around, and the overall formal look of the office screamed "important" which he figured was just as well given whose office it was.

"Bumblebee." Magnus spoke up as the mech turned "I trust that your visit to Earth went smoothly."

The young mech simply shrugged his shoulders, and took a deep breath. "It wasn't exactly the most exciting trip. But it was nice." He grinned a little "But I did get to see Jack and Sierra's first sparkling. You should see her, they made one cute kid." His optics turned to Josh after a moment "Uh, sir... You do realize you have a...?"

"Yes, I am aware of my young shadow." Magnus nodded "Bumblebee, meet my ward, Joshua Beller." The younger mech arched an optic ridge in response "You've missed much in your time away." He explained.

"Apparently." Bumblebee replied "Nice to meet you, Joshua."

"Josh." Josh spoke for the first time.

"Alright, Josh then. That's cool." Bumblebee nodded his head "You'll have to fill me in on the details later. I gotta hear how _this _happened." He explained, before turning his attention back to Josh "So, how old are you little guy?"

Josh stared at Bumblebee, what made him so interested? It was weird, not many people really approached him with a broad smile like Bumblebee's, or with his friendly disposition either for that matter. Though he didn't appreciate being talked to like a little kid either. "I'm ten." Josh smirked "How old are _you_?"

Bumblebee smirked back at him, and for a minute, Josh expected him to get angry. But all that erupted from Bumblebee was a light chuckle as he pointed at Josh via a thumb, and stared at Magnus. "A smart alleck huh?" Bumblebee questioned playfully as he turned to Josh "Kid, I think I like you already."

Josh felt his cheeks flush in surprise, most people didn't appreciate his snarky nature. So to hear those words stunned any words he might have had for the mech right out of him. After a moment of regaining his composure, he stated. "Thanks, Bumblebee." Josh smiled, his eyes turned to look "I'll uh... I'll just sit on the couch, or whatever." He muttered.

Bumblebee watched with a smile as the boy seated himself on the human sized couch in the corner. The mech tilted his head to Magnus as he made his way behind his large desk. "Okay, moving out of my state of shock." Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm "Things on Earth were pretty normal. Construction of Autobot City is going normally, even though it's run into some snags in terms of funding." He explained.

"I'll see if I cannot find more funding if that is the case." Magnus replied "And as for the co-ordinated attack by former Decepticons in Shanghai last week?" Magnus questioned "How is the city fairing from that?"

"Better. The perpetrators fled the scene though, so there was nothing in the way of arrests." The warrior then spoke up firmly "Hound and a few others are looking into who may or may not have been behind the terrorist attack."

At that point, Josh felt himself zoning out, having no interest in what was happening on Earth. He'd left for a reason, and he tried his best to forget that his home planet had even existed. It was the whole reason he had come to Cybertron, after all, to find something better than Earth. "Well then, this is all... Enlightening." Magnus replied, pulling Josh out of his thoughts "Anything else to report?"

"Ratchet wants medical leave on account of his sanity." Bumblebee teased.

"He'll need to talk to Rodimus about that." Magnus replied "If that's all, you're dismissed."

Bumblebee nodded his head, and turned, but soon turned his head to look at Josh. "So, what's the kid going to do while you're working?" Bumblebee questioned "I'd think sitting in on five different meetings would be pretty fragging boring." Josh raised an eyebrow at that "Maybe I can take him out for a bit, give you a little break from caretaker duty."

Magnus stared at Bumblebee, and Josh wondered if he even knew the mech well enough to say "yes". The mech simply shifted a few data pads and nodded his head. "I can trust you to bring him back in one piece, correct?" Bumblebee rolled his optics and nodded "Then go ahead. I'll be leaving before noon, so I expect you both back then."

"Got it." Bumblebee turned his head towards Josh "You wanna come, li'l man?"

Josh was silent, putting his hands in his pockets and staring over at Magnus. The mech simply inclined his head in an encouraging nod, to which Josh found the courage to stand and approach Bumblebee. "Sure, uh, I mean, I guess." Josh replied "We're not going too far though, right?" He questioned, a hint of fear in his voice "I mean not out of the city or anything?"

Bumblebee felt tempted to question why Josh feared where they were going. But he simply gave the young human a friendly smile and shook his head. "Nah, we won't go far." He replied, motioning him toward the door "Catch ye later, sir."

Josh could only hope that this robot would be true to his word.

...

"Whoa, what is that?"

Bumblebee chuckled as he stared down at the young human shaking his head. Having known that there was a race going on that morning, he knew exactly where to take Josh. It was close enough that he'd be keeping to his work, and would end just in time to get him back to Magnus. He stared up at the large stadium after a moment, grinning. "No one's ever taken you to a race before?" Josh shook his head "Oh man, kid. You'll love it. The best part is that you're with me too."

Josh shifted a bit, keeping to Bumblebee's side as they weaved through the crowds. It was a large crowd, filled with families and adults alike, but eventually they cleared it as Bumblebee approached one of the many entrances. "Bluestreak, hey!" Bumblebee held a hand up and waved at a young grey colored mech near the entrance "Not racing today, huh?"

"Nah, I have guard duty today." Bluestreak shrugged his shoulders "You can go on in if you want though. I think last I heard was that Mirage and Wheeljack were in the race. They'd probably let you into their pits if you went and asked." He turned his head towards Josh "Hello there, youngling. You lost? Where are your-."

"Actually, the kid's with me." Bumblebee replied.

The young Praxian stared at Bumblebee in confusion, then down at the young human. Josh had to hold back a chuckle at the mech's clear confusion. He rubbed the back of his helm. "Whoa, Bee. I thought you were only gone to Earth a couple of months. Don't you need at least nine to make a human?" Josh's eyes widened "Is the mother around, slag, if you got bonded and didn't tell me!"

"Blue, relax. Breathe a little." Bumblebee laughed "This is Josh. He's Magnus's foster son."

Bluestreak stopped himself short of another ramble, his mouth curving into an "O". He shifted a little, and looked at Josh again. "Oh yeah, I read something about that in the news." He explained, tilting his head "It's nice to meet you kid, I'm Bluestreak. We'll probably see a lot of each other. I work with your foster dad sometimes, so does my little brother, Smokescreen. Have you met him?"

By now, Josh had the feeling that this mech talked, a lot. He stepped back a little, nervousness and shyness coming to the surface. "Blue, I think you're scaring him." Bumblebee chuckled "Don't worry, Josh, Blue's harmless. Even if he does ask too many questions." He put his hands on his hips, and both chuckled at that.

Josh found himself chuckling a little himself. "Nice to meet you too, Bluestreak." He finally managed "So you're a racer?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Bluestreak nodded "Other times, I'm a sniper. Not much use for it on Cybertron these days though."

"Snipers are the ones with the big guns, right?" Josh asked quietly.

Bluestreak nodded, looking down at the young boy with a wink. "If I had it with me, I might even let you have a look." Bluestreak replied "But right now, I'm on duty here and races and guns are never a good thing." Josh smirked a bit "Come to think of it, neither are kids and guns. So maybe we'll wait until you're a little older on letting you have a look."

"Yeah, they're definitely scary at least." Josh muttered.

Bumblebee eyed the young human, noting how shaky his words had come out. How did a child like him even know what a rifle was? Usually weapons of the same caliber as a sniper rifle were kept from kids, as it often came to conversations about how they were used and war. "So anyways, Blue." Bumblebee quickly changed the subject "I'm gonna go show Josh the track. Can you get off and come with us yet, or what?"

Bluestreak looked thoughtful, and activated his comm, speaking into it quietly. "Yeah, I'm off now. No one else is arriving late or anything." Bluestreak pointed at Josh "First time at the tracks?" The boy nodded quietly "Cool, hop on and you might get to meet a few of the true greats face-to-face." He carefully lowered his hand towards the floor so that Josh could get on.

Yet again, the boy fidgeted and backed up. The young mech's stared at each other, confusion in their eyes. Though it was pretty obvious that the boy had trust issues, Bumblebee had never known Bluestreak to give up. Instead, he simply smiled a bit. "I don't bite or anything." Bluestreak attempted calmly "I promise if you get on me, nothing bad'll happen to you."

_"What makes you think he's afraid of that?" _Bumblebee questioned on a private comm channel.

_"I was an abuse victim too, y'know." _Bluestreak replied _"I know how to recognize one when I see one." _

Bumblebee slowly nodded as Josh stared down at Bluestreak's hand. After a moment, he moved forward onto the mech's hand with great hesitation, allowing him to carefully deposit him onto his shoulder. "Just don't drop me, okay?" Josh requested quietly, staring at the long drop down to the ground "I'm kinda... Well... Uh..."

"Afraid of heights?" Josh nodded as Bluestreak asked "No worries, I gotcha, little guy." He shook his head a little bit as they started onto the track "Hey, I think 'Jack's up second. Maybe we should go over and say hi." He threw up an arm waving wildly at Wheeljack, who was off to the side talking to another mech "Hey, 'Jack!"

Josh shifted nervously on Bluestreak's shoulder. There was so many people he was meeting and he had only been out of the youth sector a day. Were all the mechs and femmes Magnus knew were really this kind. He wasn't used to that: kindness. He was used to lots of screaming, he was used to being afraid. Had he actually made a good choice in going to meet Magnus that day? He wondered about all of these things at once. He didn't want to jump to conclusions and trust these mechs too easily. He'd been hurt before, plenty of times before, and he didn't want to be hurt again.

He'd promised himself he'd never let that happen again.

"Josh?" Bluestreak spoke up from his side "You okay, buddy? 'Jack was just saying hi."

Josh stared up at the mech known as Wheeljack slowly, a smile starting to spread. "Hey, it's nice to meet you..." Josh attempted quietly.

Maybe he could start to trust again, even if it was only a little. Or at the very least, he had to try to trust them. He had to try to make friends, and meet people. Because he couldn't go through this strange new life without friends. That was a scary thought, even scarier than getting hurt again. "You too, kid." Wheeljack replied "Well they're about to start my round, I should get going." He then turned to Bluestreak "Catch you after the race?"

"You got it."

Josh looked over at Bluestreak, then at the ground again. "Bluestreak, can I get down? I think I've had enough of being this high up."

Bluestreak chuckled, picking Josh up, and setting him onto the ground. Josh carefully stood between Bluestreak and Bumblebee, who grinned over at him. "Alright, you're in for a real treat, bud." Bumblebee led him closer towards Wheeljack's "pit crew" "And remember, you're rooting for Wheeljack."

"Why?"

"Because Mirage is a pain in the aft." Josh actually giggled a little as Bumblebee winked "Nah, I'm kidding. But he's won enough races to last him a lifetime."

"Here we go."

Josh settled against a wall as the roaring of engines erupted through the racetrack and the race began.

...

"So, did you hear about Magnus and that one kid?"

Magnus stopped in the middle of the refueling room quietly, removing his energon cube from his lips. His audio receptors soon became alert to the words of the three mechs that were no more than a few feet away from him. "I heard he's a gutter rat from the Kaon slums." One of them spoke up "Charity project, probably. Magnus has to know he's taking in a future fragging Megatron probably."

Magnus's optics narrowed, he'd only just taken the boy, but he couldn't help but feel anger rise. He didn't like anyone talking in such a manner about anyone he cared about, and though he only had had Josh for a day, that definitely included him. "Can't blame him, can you? Kids are in short supply, I'd take what I could too." Another snorted "Even if it crawled out of the sewer. I guess he'd be pretty amusing to put up around guests." He then added "Or look good for the press." They all laughed at that "At least he doesn't have to worry about him turning out to be a 'Con spawn, right?"

"If I were you, I'd choose my next words _very_ carefully."

Both mech's turned to Magnus with wide optics as he glared at them. The mech's looked between each other and then at the imposing mech in front of him. "Sir, we're sorry, we-."

"I'd love to hear what wonderfully wealthy background you came from." Magnus grunted, neither gave any kind of reply "I thought not. Now I'm certain I'll never hear such prejudicial or **disgusting** words uttered from either of your vocal receptors again." He stepped forward, gripping both by the shoulders "Because if that boy hears any remark like that again _you'll _soon be finding yourselves in need of a new job."

"Y-Yes sir." One sputtered "We're sorry, we didn't mean anything by it."

"Then you won't have trouble keeping your derogatory comments to yourself." He clutched the mech's shoulder enough he could hear the metal bend "And to prove to me you won't ever do that again. You all get a special assignment." He then added coldly "Cleaning up the waste disposal areas. Every day for the next month." He then narrowed his optics "And I'll know if you don't. Your superior will be informed of this new chore of yours."

Magnus didn't wait for a reply beyond the disgusted and horrified faces. He simply left the room without another word, taking deep intakes of breath. He wasn't one to get angry often, but that had nearly pushed him over a dangerous edge. How could anyone talk about a sparkling that way? How could anyone talk about _his _ward that way? His body tensed, his mouth grimacing. Primus help him if Josh ever heard such things. He had wanted to avoid Josh ever being exposed to the prejudice some still felt towards those from Kaon. But now, he realized, it was only a matter of time.

For the first time, Magnus had to question just how right his intentions were. Bringing a child from Kaon into the higher class area of Iacon. A place where a human was not only entering an alien way of life, but a way of life filled with new experiences. And worse still, class prejudice. _Pull yourself together, soldier._ Magnus thought to himself _You're not turning back now._

As he re-entered his own office, he glanced over at Flare Up, who frowned a little at him. "You look like you could punch a hole through the wall." Flare Up noted "Everything okay, boss?"

Regaining his composure of stoicness yet again, Magnus sighed, his optics turning to Flare Up. "I don't wish to speak on the subject right now." He admitted calmly "I'll talk to you after I'm done having a nice little chat with Greenbow about his officers. And how they need to keep their vocal receptors _shut_." His optics flashed in anger at that.

Entering the office, he calmly hailed the mech's frequency, trying his best to keep his cool. He simply hoped that once this issue was resolved, that would be the end of it. But even as he thought of that wonderful scenario, he knew it was nothing more than a day dream. As he could only imagine that it was the start of it all.


	5. Outing

**CHAPTER 5  
Outing**

"And then they tore up the track! Seriously, I thought they were going to crash!"

Magnus had to grin from receptor-to-receptor at the enthusiasm Josh came back with. It was the first real time that Josh had shown the ten year old side of himself. That giddy nature that every child and sparkling should have. Magnus approached him from around the desk and carefully took Josh into his hand. "I'm quite glad to hear you had a good time, young one." Magnus explained, setting his ward onto his desk, and staring at Bumblebee "Thank you for taking him for a bit, Bumblebee."

"No problem." Bumblebee grinned "I think the little man and I should hang out again soon." He winked at Josh who smirked.

Magnus stared at Josh in surprise, there was no hint of fear in his eyes. Had Bumblebee made a break-through to Josh? If not, perhaps it was the start of one, something that Magnus was more than grateful for. As Bumblebee bid them goodbye, Magnus shook his head. "You see?" Josh turned to look at Magnus "My friends and I are not the barbarians you fear us to be."

Josh looked his guardian in the optics, his mind still filled with uncertainties. Sure, the mech's were kind to him now, but what about later? Josh shuddered, his thoughts going towards his parents again. Towards raised voices filled with anger, and towards the loud noises that sometimes accompanied them. Suddenly, he felt something run along his spine, soothing his body. It took him a few seconds to register that Magnus was stroking his spine. "Joshua. You're trembling." Magnus noted "Is something troubling you?"

Josh stared at his feet, and shook his head slowly. He still wasn't ready to talk about this yet. Especially not with someone that he hardly knew, he shifted a little, and shook his head. "I guess not... Just, thinking..." Josh replied quietly "Can I ask you a question?" Magnus inclined his head "Why did you want a "pain in the ass" like me?" He asked.

Magnus shuttered his optics a moment, trying to figure out if he had heard the boy clearly. Had he just used a human curse word? Better yet, did he just insult himself? "Mind your language, Joshua." Magnus warned "I won't have insults being thrown in my home, even if it is towards yourself and not others. Nor will I have cursing from my ten year old ward." Josh shut his mouth "Now who called you _that_?"

Josh didn't look up at Magnus, only tracing his finger along the desk. "Nobody. It was a long time ago." Josh muttered "I just... You all seem so nice. I don't get it. If I'm that, then why would nice people want to be around me?" Magnus looked down at him with uncertainty in his optics.

"You are not a pain in... That region." Magnus murmured "But you are right in that we are good people. And though I know you find it hard to believe, we can be trusted. If I couldn't be, do you not believe that within the last twenty-four hours I would have hurt you?" He questioned, Josh crossed his arms, uncertainty in his eyes.

"I want to trust you." Josh muttered "I just... I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure I can trust them either." He pulled his legs close to his chest "I just..." He turned his head to the side "I've trusted a lot of people before." He paused "I'm sorry."

Magnus understood fully, his spark even going out to his young charge. He now understood what he had not understood in full the first day they met, or on his many visits to him in the youth sector. Josh wasn't only an abused boy, but he was a hurt boy. One that likely needed a lot of time to get used to even having a home, or being around good people before he'd ever consider trusting them. As much as Josh wanted to, perhaps the simple fact of the matter was that Josh couldn't. Even if he could try as he did on the racetrack, he'd never fully trust them until he was ready to.

"Then I will work to earn your trust." Magnus stated, as Josh looked up in surprise "And for now, maybe I can start earning it by giving you that tour I had promised." He stood to his feet calmly, picking Josh up again and setting him on the ground "I believe I have completed my work sufficiently." He stared at the stunned look on Josh's face "Is something wrong?"

Josh shook his head, though he still felt a little shocked to the point of near-collapse. No one had ever cared about gaining his trust before, no one had ever thought about trying to earn his trust. No one had cared about him enough to even give it a second thought. Another faint smile crossed his features and Josh rubbed the back of his head quietly. "Yeah, yeah... We can go on that..." Josh managed "I mean if you still want to."

"That was the plan." Magnus stepped out of his office "Alright, Flare Up, comm me if I have any extremely pressing matters." He told his secretary calmly "If anyone asks where I am. Inform them that I have taken my one personal day."

"And when they don't believe that?"

Magnus gave Flare Up a warning glance, but Josh didn't even try to suppress a chuckle. As they exited the room, Magnus caught sight of two of the mechs from before, and shot a glare as cold as ice their way. Josh couldn't help but notice, especially after the mechs turned heal and walked away as fast as they possibly could. "What was that about?" Josh asked.

"Nothing." Magnus replied "Pretend that never happened."

Josh felt the desire to ask, but quickly did as his guardian requested. After all, what else could he do? Other than wonder what the mech's had done to anger as calm a mech as Magnus seemed to be.

...

The trip around Iacon seemed to take days, even though it was hours. Most of it was spent in Magnus's vehicle mode, while the last leg they had taken on foot. The last leg being the infamous landmarks that made the city's beauty stand out. The statue of Optimus Prime, the memorial, at which the names of those lost in the war, Autobot, Decepticon, and human alike were marked down. And finally, Magnus took Josh to where he would attend school, once his tutoring sessions had ended. The elegant Iacon Academy was a true spectacle to the boy, and though most might not see it as "beautiful", the looming building of pure Cybertronium certainly had its beauty.

The last stop for the day, however, was to the central hub of Iacon. It was mostly shops, but he could also see a large flea market, which seemed to cater to the less "well-off" of Iacon's population. So it genuinely surprised Josh when Magnus made his own way into the flea market, his optics scanning the various stalls. Josh could feel lots of optics on them, but much like at the capitol building only stuck close to Magnus. "You go shopping in a flea market?" Josh asked as Magnus stared down at him "Why?"

Magnus gave a small smile in response. "Youngling, you will find I am a very charitable mech. You will notice many of these venders are in the lower class. They can hardly afford the items they sell for their employers." He explained, shaking his head "A large part of my role as a political leader of our planet is giving back to those who have much less."

Josh looked up at Magnus, surprised by the words he gave. He'd always thought that the political leaders must have been corrupt, after all, they let those in Kaon starve. But perhaps this mech was the exception. He sure had shown a good side to his personality, one that truly spoke of a mech who cared more than perhaps others did. "Oh wow." Josh found himself distracted by a small glowing object at one of the vendors "What is that?"

Magnus looked over, and chuckled lightly, stopping at the vendor and picking one up for Josh. He examined it quietly, and turned it over to the young boy. "It's a memory pad." Josh's eyebrows arched "It's our version of a journal. Though unlike a data pad, it records you as you recite memories. And is encrypted to your fingerprint when it comes to you humans."

"Whoa, cool." Josh replied "Really cool."

Magnus smirked, and turned towards the femme vendor. "It seems my young charge over here is quite fond of your memory pads." Magnus stated as he carefully brought out a handful of credits from his subspace "How much will one cost?"

"Fourteen credits, sir."

"Sir, I don't need-." Josh began.

"Nonsense." Magnus replied "I can more than afford to spare the credits for that."

Josh looked up at Magnus in surprise, he hadn't even gone there looking to buy anything. But he had to admit, he did like the idea of the small glowing square object. And a journal could easily be the best way to let out at least some of his fears. He looked up as Magnus exchanged his credits and they continued through the flea market. "Thanks, sir." Josh replied.

"I don't think this "sir" thing will work if we're living together." Magnus replied "You have my permission to call me Magnus. You don't work under me, nor were you ever a soldier in the Autobot army." He then added "Therefore there is no need for you to be as formal as I might ask of one or the other." He explained, and looked down "Unless, of course..."

"Alright, Magnus." Josh replied "But I thought everyone called you "sir"?"

Magnus thought on that, he knew that Josh made a point. But something ultimately didn't seem right about making someone who was technically family now call him "sir". Whereas someone under him in the chain of command was most definitely a different story. "We're not dealing with the chain of command, Joshua." Magnus explained "This is a matter of family. And family does not have rank."

Those words made Josh feel as though for once in his life, he was not being looked down upon by an adult. He nodded his head a little, putting his hands in his pockets once more. "I guess you're right." Josh replied "I guess it'll just take getting used to. My parents made me call them "sir" and "m'am" too." He shrugged his shoulders.

Magnus decided it was better not to dwell on that, lest his anger return to the surface. "Well, I'm not either of them am I?" Magnus questioned, and Josh shoo his head in response "Oh, Primus, here we go. Stay behind me, Joshua." He explained as he caught sight of a reporter from the local news pad approaching.

"Ultra Magnus! Ultra Magnus! A word please!?" The mech questioned, staring down at Josh quickly "Is this the boy that we learned you planned to foster?"

Josh heard a loud flash as the built-in camera within the mech went off. Snapping a photo of him. "Indeed he is." Magnus replied "Now I ask you show some decency. You have a photo, now allow Joshua to settle in before you and your colleagues decide to plaster his face on every tabloid." The mech frowned "I will gladly compensate you for your trouble if you do." He explained.

"Sorry sir, I need a couple of more." The mech exclaimed "Joshua! Joshua look over here!"

Josh carefully backed up as another flash went off, his eyes barely recovering from it. At once, Magnus stepped between the reporter and Josh calmly, protecting the boy by shield his eyes with his leg. "Hey." A security mech stepped over after two more snaps, and grabbed the news mech by the arm "That's ENOUGH. Magnus asked you politely, but I'm not so nice." He added "Allow him some peace with the kid."

Josh watched as the mech was marched off from the market. "Thank you, Breaker." Magnus nodded.

"Of course." Breaker replied "I'm sorry I let him get past me."

Josh stared at Magnus quietly for a moment, and then slowly blinked. "Does that happen a lot?" Josh questioned.

Magnus only smiled sadly, and looked down at him. "Don't worry about it." He explained quietly "Let's go and see if there's not any other purchases we can make before we leave." He explained.

Josh had a feeling he was going to need to get used to this already.

...

Josh fell back against the bed quietly that night, running his hands over his eyes. He felt the exhaustion of the day, coupled with the complete and utter fullness of the meal Magnus had given him. That was a new feeling: fullness, he'd never experienced what it was like to be full up until that point after all. It made him feel good, it made him feel warm, it made him feel... Different. The whole day had seemingly qualmed some of his fears about the situation, while it had built others. He sighed quietly, and rubbed his eye, resting his head against a stuffed bear next to his head.

The sound of footsteps grabbed his attention quickly, and he turned to see Magnus standing at the door. He stepped inside calmly, and activated a holoform. Josh nearly jumped at the sight of the tall man, who had a greying beard and hair, with a very formal suit that quickly gave his identity away. "Relax, Joshua, it's me." Magnus's holoform seated himself on the bed "When we're at home, this is a much easier way to converse with you."

"That's wicked." Josh muttered "How did you do that?"

"Nanobiotic technology overlapped with holographic technology." Magnus replied, Josh raised his eyebrows "A talk to have when you're older perhaps." He explained "I trust you had a good day today?" Josh simply nodded in response "Good. Now, I have something to discuss with you."

Josh swallowed, hard. Maybe he was right after all, maybe Magnus had only put on a ruse for others. Shifting a bit, and sitting up, he prepared for whatever Magnus had to say to him. After all, what could he do? He was the adult in the relationship, and he was the child. Magnus had full control over him and could scream and bellow as much as he wanted. "I found it only fair to warn you that tomorrow will be the beginning of your tutoring sessions and your etiquette lessons."

Josh blinked a bit. "What?"

"Well, you're aware that you cannot read or write properly?" Magnus asked, and Josh merely nodded again "Your tutor will help you with that. So that you may, eventually rejoin your friends." He explained "And as for etiquette lessons. They will help you to learn how to properly use utensils, mostly. They may teach you a few other things of value if needed though."

"You mean you're getting me help?" Josh asked "Why?"

Magnus chuckled and rubbed his chin calmly. "Well, any ward of mine will be educated for one thing." Magnus replied "And for another, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when eating around guests." He then added "I noticed how you have a hard time eating when others are around. At least without your hands." Magnus replied.

Josh nodded his head, he supposed he did need help with those two things. Perhaps even a third, if he ever had the guts to tell anyone about his parents. He'd heard that they had a thing called "therapy" for that too. Though, if he could have read minds, he would have known that Magnus was simply waiting until Josh had been there longer and trusted him enough for that. "Alright." Josh replied with a slow nod of his head "I guess I can do that."

Magnus smirked a little bit, shaking his head. "But for now, I believe you do need to fall asleep. We've both had a longer day than usual." He explained as Josh started to climb underneath the covers "You should expect a wake-up call at ten in the morning to prepare for your tutor's arrival."

"Mmmhmmm."

Josh pulled the blankets up to himself carefully as Magnus simply nodded. He knew that Josh was tired, and it was unlikely that he would really remember in the morning, but it was also unlikely that it would be a problem. "Goodnight, Joshua." Magnus commented calmly "Remember, Smokescreen should not be far if you need anything during the night."

Josh nodded his head as Magnus's holoform disappeared, and his real form started for the door. "Goodnight."

Before long, the sound of the door quietly closing could be heard, and Josh let his head rest against his pillow. He definitely had a better feeling towards Magnus at the end of the day than he had at the start of it. It was something he hoped he could cling onto, that hope that maybe, just maybe he finally had someone that he could trust in his life. But at the end of the day, he knew he had to wait, and see, and hope. That's what he need to do most of all: hope that fate was for the first time starting to smile down on him.


	6. Shadows of a Dark Past

**CHAPTER 6  
Shadows of a Dark Past**

The next month was a struggle to Josh. Learning to read and write was coming slowly, and proper etiquette even slower. He didn't know how he was going to survive them alone, but he also knew that whining about it was not going to resolve anything. In the meantime, he was slowly learning how to get around his new home. Though he hadn't run yet, with the size of the mansion, he had slowly decided that he still needed to work on figuring out the layout before he even tried. Although a part of him quietly wondered if running again was really the right thing to do. Maybe it was like the people at the youth sector had suggested, he couldn't run away every time he got scared.

That morning, Josh worked on his handwriting quietly under the silent watch of his teacher. The mech that Magnus had hired, named Kup, was a tough older mech, but also very patient. He peered up at the green mech as he watched his work intently with soft blue optics. "Very good, Joshua." He spoke up at last "Your "t"'s are becoming more legible now." Josh slowly smiled at that "Remember to dot your lowercase "I"'s however." He added.

Josh nodded slowly, adding a small dot above the thin line. Looking along the lines of letters he had started to learn. A week ago, he hadn't known how to read or write any letters, and now he knew a total of seven. Though reading was more of a struggle, given he had not quite learned all of the letters in the alphabet yet. "Mr. Kup, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, youngling." Kup nodded his head "What's troubling you?"

"It it always going to be this hard?"

Kup looked at the boy thoughtfully, stroking his chinplate silently. It was an action that Josh had noticed that the mech did often when he was deep in thought. He finally smiled a little. "No, that's most certainly not going to be the case. Anyone of any age can learn to read and write, Joshua." He explained "It just happens that you are learning these skills a little behind the rest of your peers." He then added "I know of people who did not learn until they were much older than you are."

"Like?"

"I once taught a mech the equivalent of eighty years old to read." Kup replied "And believe you me, that was a challenge."

Josh nodded his head, feeling the tension in his stomach severely loosen in response. Kup had a way of having that effect on him, with his words of encouragement and patience. Even if he was a rough mech, he at least had those two qualities. "Okay." Josh finally replied "So how does the "P" work again?" Josh asked as he chewed the end of his eraser.

"I believe our session is actually finished." Kup replied "Though I can still show you." He carefully drew towards the data board that Magnus had installed in their makeshift tutoring room, carefully writing a "P" on the board "For "homework" I want you to practice it. It will be good practice for you to do on your own." Josh nodded as Kup carefully transferred it to a small data pad "Work on it, and show me the results tomorrow."

Josh nodded once again, as Kup started for the door quietly. "See you tomorrow, Kup."

Kup inclined his head and left as Josh sat there, looking over the letter "P". With a sigh of frustration, he set it back down, unable to shake how much it made him feel like an infant. He sighed quietly, leaning his head against his hand, and letting out a groan. "Joshua." Josh turned his head towards Magnus, who stood in the doorway "Benjamin is here."

"No etiquette lessons or whatever?" Josh asked.

"Not today." Magnus nodded "Go on, you've been working hard."

Josh stood to his feet and rushed past Magnus, quietly reminding himself of the route to the foyer. Ben had only visited him twice, and vise-versa, so getting to see his friend was definitely a treat. Despite their age difference, Josh had grown very close to Ben on the streets, a fact that didn't change when they no longer saw each other every day. He came to a stop in the foyer, which was easy to reach as it was close to the room where he received his tutoring, and bounded towards Ben quickly. "Hey, Ben!" Josh quickly threw his arms around the smaller child "I thought you'd never get over here."

Ben grinned as Josh ruffled up his streaks of brown hair. Flanking either side of him were Ben's own foster parents, who had already entered the process of adopting him. Ben's foster father, Tony was a tall man in his forties, with black hair and green eyes. Whereas his foster mom, being the Cybertronian of the pair, was a tall, orange femme by the name of Hotstreak. Josh had taken the time to remember their names, given they were going to be Ben's parents. "Hey, Josh." Tony greeted "Sorry we couldn't get him over sooner, but he's had his own settling to do."

"I know." Josh shrugged "Good to see you, Mr. Wilson." He looked at Ben "Come on, Ben. Wanna see my room?"

Ben nodded his head vigorously in response as Josh took his hand. Before Magnus had even come back to greet his guests, he had watched as the boy's rushed off. He smiled inwardly, he was more than glad to see Josh on his days that he saw Ben. It was on those days that Josh showed the most life. Which was understandable, as, at least for the moment, he was the only child friend he had. "As usual, they're wasting no time." Magnus then added "Might I invite you in for a little Energon or coffee while they play?"

"That would be lovely, Ultra Magnus, thank you." Hotstreak nodded in response "As long as Tony's okay with it?"

"Fine by me." Tony nodded his head "Lead the way!"

Magnus sighed in relief, nodding his head and leading them towards his makeshift kitchen. With any luck he could keep idle conversation with his fellow new parents, because he was quickly finding it was one of the harder components. Magnus had never exactly been the best at "casual" talking, but the more he saw the family, the easier it was becoming. Yet once again, he told himself to smile, and at least, attempt not to be the formal mech he was around most people. It was easier said than done, but he felt it would get easier.

It _had_ to get easier.

...

"Whoa! This is so cool!"

Josh smiled a little at the reaction his six year old friend had to his room. It was still a huge room, big enough for an entire army of street kids. But he was getting used to the idea of sleeping on a massive bed in a huge room. Josh seated himself on his bed as Ben examined the whole room. "Yeah, it's... Big though." Josh replied "It gets a little lonely."

"You're not here much though?"

Josh nodded, that much was true. He spent time in his room, but Magnus and his friends did their best to keep him active. Bumblebee and Bluestreak, most of all, had taken quite the shining to him and often took him out when Magnus was preoccupied. "Nah, I get out a lot, I guess." Josh moved into a cross legged position "My life's pretty busy these days, actually." He paused "Do they still treat you okay?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded his head "They're really nice, and they don't hit me. Not like Mark used to."

"Keep it down." Josh muttered "Magnus doesn't even know I spent time at anyone's house while I was on the streets."

A chill ran down Josh's spine as he quietly remembered Mark. He'd been the lesser of two evil's in Kaon, who opened his home up to runaways, or "throwaways". But at a price, and under his strict, often unfair rules. Disobeying often had earned you the metal end of his infamous belt buckle, something Josh would never forget. In exchange, they did things for Mark, ran errands for him, cooked for him, whatever they felt they were useful for. "He doesn't know?" Josh shook his head "What about your mommy and daddy?"

"He doesn't know anything." Josh tilted his head "Did you tell them about Mark?"

As Ben nodded his head, Josh wondered quietly if Magnus already knew and had had the man dealt with. A part of him guessed not as Magnus hardly, if ever, brought up his past on the streets, or his parents. And of his part, Josh wasn't willing to share with anyone what he'd done or seen in his short lifespan. "Josh?" Josh pulled himself from his thoughts and stared down at Ben "Why don't you trust him? Magnus seems nice."

Josh shrugged his shoulders, taking a deep breath. He hopped off his bed, and crossed over to the other end of his room, coming back with a couple of his action figures. He tried his best to not keep Ben on the more serious topics for too long, he was too young to worry about any of it. "Just forget about it, okay?" Josh asked politely "Check out what I got."

"GI JOE!" Ben replied excitedly "Oh wow, you got Snake Eyes!"

"For you." Josh smiled, holding the figure out "I know he's your favorite."

Ben clutched the Snake Eyes figure to his chest with a wide smile. Josh wasn't much of a GI JOE kid, but they had come with the figures that Magnus had for him when he moved in. "You got Storm Shadow?" Ben asked "We can play GI JOE! I'll be the good guy, and you'll be the bad guy!" He added, setting Snake Eyes on the ground.

"Sure bud, we can play GI JOE." Josh grinned.

Josh could only imagine the surprise of any of the mech's in the house when they heard him actually playing. He didn't do a lot of that in his bedroom, but today, with Ben, he allowed himself to once again be the kid he knew he was. Eventually, it had ended with Josh on top of Ben, in the middle of a tickle torture. "I've got you now!" Josh joked "Think you can kill my character!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ben giggled.

Josh collapsed onto him, pinning him to the ground as they both laughed. It was something Josh missed most about being with his friend every day, the ability to bring himself to laugh. He missed laughing, but in a serious place like Magnus's home there never was much reason to. Unless Bumblebee and Bluestreak showed up, in which case he laughed a lot. "Alright, boys." Magnus made his way towards doorway "I believe I'm hearing too much fun in here."

"Sorry Mr. Magnus!" Ben laughed as he climbed out from under Josh.

"It's fine, young one." Magnus then added "Lunch is on the table if you're hungry."

"Oh man, alright! Come on Josh!"

Ben rushed out of the room within moments, with Josh preparing to follow him as Magnus held up a hand. At first, Josh was a little afraid that the mech was angry at him for the noise, but instead, he saw softness and worry in his optics. "I just heard an interesting story." Magnus commented "Who is this Mark, Joshua? Ben's too young to know much..."

"Don't worry about it."

"He abused you, and used both you, and others for practical slave labor." Josh was silent, his eyes scanning the wall "You do understand we have very strict laws against what he's done to you both." Josh nodded his head a bit "How long did you stay under his "care"?" Josh didn't answer "Is that how you met Ben?" Josh simply gave a nod of his head at that.

"I don't want to talk about it though." Josh muttered "I'm not a snitch."

"That man is breaking multiple laws-."

"Yeah, and since when have laws made a difference?" Josh found himself snapping "Because I don't remember any police doing anything when two people decided they were sick of their five year old... And then threw him away at the _dump_." Magnus's optics widened at the child's bitter response.

As Josh moved past him, Magnus felt his spark tense. Is that what his parents had done? Put him in a dump like he was a piece of trash? How could _anyone _throw their child away like that? "Joshua..." Josh stopped in his tracks "I hope you understand, what they did to you... What all three of them did to you..." He paused "Was unacceptable and despicable."

Josh felt tears threatening to drop down his face. Carefully forcing them back, he rubbed his nose quietly. No one had ever said it to him, but he had known it was wrong. He'd known that all of it was wrong. "I'm hungry." Josh replied, turning his head towards Magnus "Can I please just go get lunch? I don't want to talk about it."

Magnus took a deep breath. "You can tell me when you're ready, you do understand that?"

"If I'm around long enough." Josh muttered.

Magnus was silent, knowing he was not going to find a way through to Josh. Though now having a newfound understanding as to why the boy had so little trust for the adults around him. If he had been in Josh's shoes, he was certain he would have ended up no different. "Let's go have lunch." Magnus nodded his head "I'm in need of refueling as well."

Josh was unsurprisingly silent for the remainder of the visit.

...

Smokescreen had to stop in front of Josh's door to make sure that he was hearing correctly. He had never once, since Josh came to live in the home, heard Josh cry. So to hear the quiet whimpering from behind the door nearly stunned him. His optics turned to the door, uncertain as to whether or not he should check on the young human. After several seconds thought, he carefully opened the door and poked his head in. Josh was sitting up in bed, his head buried in his knees, his body trembling quietly. "Josh...?" The boy's head shot up "Are you alright?"

"Go away." Josh spat.

"Not until you tell me if you're alright." Smokescreen replied "I've never heard you cry. I always took you as too tough for that." Josh looked at Smokescreen in a half-glare "Do you want me to go get Ultra Magnus?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

"Well I'm not going to." Smokescreen argued "Because I don't leave sparkling's alone when they're this upset!" He added bluntly.

Josh stared up at the young mech, his lip quivering. Why did he care? He'd only given them all trouble since he'd gotten there. So why was Smokescreen insisting on making sure he was okay? Why did he even care if he was? He wasn't his problem, he was Magnus's. "I had a nightmare." Josh admitted softly "A memory, really." He added.

"Must have been one fragging nightmare." Josh nodded his head, resting it against his knees "Hey." Josh looked at him again "You're okay here, kid. I know this place may seem big and scary, but you're guarded from anything some nightmare could bring." The boy simply stared at him, slowly smiling in response "We'd all protect you."

Josh simply shook his head a little, looking down at the bedspread. He said that now, but how could he be so sure that when it came down to it, they would care enough to protect him. From his parents, from Mark, even from the made-up fears that lingered in his dreams no less? "I've heard it all before, y'know." Josh muttered "You could just be BSing me like the others."

Smokescreen smiled. "I'm still standing here, aren't I?" Josh nodded his head "Do you think that's a sign of "fake" caring?" Josh looked at Smokescreen, uncertainty in his eyes "Is there anything I can get you that'd help, maybe? I could get a whole six drones outside the door in a few seconds if you asked." Josh laughed a little at that "Would that make you feel better?"

Josh shook his head, rubbing his eyes quietly. "You don't have to do that." He told him quietly "Maybe you could stick around a little bit?" He paused a minute "That might... I mean, I might... I might sleep better knowing someone's-."

"Sure thing." Smokescreen gave a mock salute "No one and nothing is getting through that door." He pointed towards his bedroom door, smiling widely "You just get some shut eye." He then added "I mean I'll have to go back on my rounds soon. But I think I can go AWOL for a little bit."

Josh stared at him for a moment, surprised by his response. For a moment, he waited for something along the lines of "just kidding". But Smokescreen didn't budge, he simply stood in his room, staring down at him. "T-That's okay... Just stay a little while, please." Josh replied quietly "Goodnight, Smokescreen."

"Goodnight."

Josh rested his head against his pillow, pulled his sheets and blankets up further, and slowly, but surely closed his eyes. He silently hoped that that would be the end of the nightmares for the night, he'd had more than enough of those in his life. Smokescreen watched as the boy fell asleep to those thoughts, another smile crossing his face. He knew that he couldn't, and wouldn't move for a good half-hour, and oddly he didn't mind. Seeing Josh so vulnerable had opened his optics, the kid had an attitude, but he was still a kid.

And they were all slowly coming to realize he was a kid that needed what they were giving him.


	7. Slowly But Surely

A/N: Sneaking one chapter in between finishing up The Road to Redemption. :P Couldn't resist.

...

**CHAPTER 7  
Slowly But Surely**

"He's a good mech, Joshua."

"He's going to find me weird."

Josh shifted his tie slightly, as he observed the suit he was dressed in. Josh had never liked having to dress anything more than casual, but he also knew he had no choice. This was the first time since he'd come to live with Magnus that they were expecting another political figure to be visiting their home. As far as he knew, the figure was a representative from Praxus, one that he didn't know, and frankly wished he didn't have to meet. Magnus simply stared down at Josh silently as the boy continued to play with his formal attire. "You've never dressed formally for a dinner, have you?" Josh shook his head slightly "It won't be for long, Joshua, just be yourself."

"I thought I drove people nuts when I was myself?"

Magnus frowned, and shook his head. It was true that Josh had a hard time getting along with some people. But he also had another side to him, which most of the staff had seen as well. "All I'm asking is you try to show some respect to the ambassador of Praxus." Magnus stated calmly "He is a very nice mech, but like most high caste mechs from Praxus he can have little patience."

Josh shrugged his shoulders a bit, that part wasn't going to be the hard part. He'd had plenty of practice with his guardian's best friend, Prowl. And he couldn't rightly imagine anyone more like that than Prowl was on a bad day. "Can't be harder than when I'm around Prowl, right?" Josh looked down at the ground slightly "I'm more worried about... Other things."

"It's not in the nature of Praxians to blindly judge." Magnus noted "But even so, I've asked for a meal that can be eaten with your hands for your dinner." Josh sighed in relief "You didn't honestly believe I would not, did you? I want you to be comfortable during this first visit." He noted "Feeling more comfortable with yourself now?"

Josh looked thoughtful. "This suit still makes me feel like a monkey." He muttered.

Magnus gently nudged Josh with a foot, the playful gesture surprising the young boy. Magnus had shown many sides to himself since he had had more time with him, but this was the first time he had shown any kind of more playful side. "You my young friend, as the humans say, look handsome." Magnus replied "Now stop worrying. I need to go and greet them." He added as the ring of the doorbell filled the hall.

Josh was silent as he didn't budge from his spot in the "dining" hall. It wasn't much of one given the Cybertronian's only refueled, but it was still extravagant. Especially given the fact that most of it was made of pure crystal ad Cybertronium. Even after having eaten there every night, the room still made Josh feel uncomfortably small. "Hello, young man."

Josh nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see the mech that had entered the dining hall. He was a tall, broad-shouldered, and amber colored mech with a wide smile and glistening blue optics. He didn't know how to respond, unsure of who the mech was, but it was Magnus who entered and placed a hand on the mech's shoulder. "Wheeler, this is my ward, Joshua Beller." He stated as the two took their large seats, Magnus helping Josh onto the large table "Though he will need to accompany us upon the table, unlike his usual place over there." He pointed towards the smaller table where his holoform usually sat with him calmly "I felt it only right that he join us here."

"Of course, a growing sparkling needs to refuel in company as well." Wheeler replied calmly "My nephew is always around during our family dinner's after all." He explained "It's a pleasure to meet you Joshua." He dipped his helm slightly.

"You have a human nephew?" Josh asked.

He knew that others had Cybertronian parents before, but he was surprised to hear someone in a high caste had one. In fact, he had been sure that Magnus had been the first to adopt an orphaned human into the high castes. "Yes, I do." Wheeler responded "He's only four and he was adopted at birth, however. Our caste is the only life he's ever known. Very different situation." He then added "It must be quite the experience for someone older such as yourself. Adoption at an older age is one thing, but adoption into a high "alien" caste at an older age..." He then added "Or at least, I assume you were adopted up. Given the reports I have read in the holopapers."

"Oh, I'm not adopted." Josh replied "Magnus is my caretaker." He then added "But yeah, I guess I was "adopted up"."

Josh was surprised that it hurt him to say that, but in a way it did. Maybe if he had been a cute infant, it would have been different. He wouldn't have been brought into the caste so late, maybe he would have been like his nephew, adopted at birth, knowing no other life. Supposing in such a situation, he and Magnus would have even met. "Still, I imagine the change is overwhelming." Wheeler replied.

Magnus quietly sensed that his charge was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. Magnus clutched his hands in front of him, and stared at Wheeler. "I'm seeing to it that he adjusts quickly and easily." Josh nodded his head a little, going along with what the mech said "As for the adoption issue... We'll have to wait and see what our future together brings."

Josh felt surprised by the comment, though he tried not to read into it. He doubted their relationship would go anywhere beyond the guardian-charge bond that was only barely making its way to the surface now. "Very well." Wheeler nodded "Now, tell me, you wished to talk about a joint action towards the current problem in Kaon..." He explained "With the homeless child population and its staggering numbers."

Magnus nodded his head, as Josh turned to him. "I'm hoping to meet with all the delegates I can on the subject. But it is something we should discuss individually, so as to not make a spectacle of things." He noted, and motioned to Josh "You see, Joshua here was a street child from Kaon before I met him." He explained "And the conditions I found him in were... Deplorable _at best_."

"When have they ever been good?"

"Then you see my point." Magnus leaned back "They were not the only two out there. According to his young friend, Benjamin most of the children, ex-Decepticon, or human alike are homeless there." He then added "Their families either cannot support them, or abandon them altogether." He shook his head "I believe we should further some of the rebuilding effort into helping Kaon get back on its feet as a whole. Not only for the children's sake, but the sake of all that are suffering there."

Wheeler shook his head a bit. "You already know that I will gladly put forth more effort to help. I've always been on your side in matters such as this." He then added "The war is over, we are unified now. I will help in every way I possibly can, an I am positive that others will agree when it comes to the sparklings. They are, of course, our future... And the humans, who have helped us to rebuild as much as they could." He then added "The ex-'Cons however will be another story entirely."

"Why?" Josh piped up "I can tell you right now they need as much help." He paused a moment "Not all of them are bad either. I mean, some of them were, but some of them were nice. I remember one ex-'Con named Allibaster who used to stop and bring as much food and energon as he could to us kids." He eyed Magnus, who nodded for him to keep going "I mean... Not all of the people in Kaon are bad. Just poor..."

Wheeler's smile widened further. "A very wise boy you have here, Magnus." He spoke up "Very true, young one. And perhaps if more had your mindset we could have Kaon rebuilt within a few stellar cycles." He paused "The way I see it is until more stories like yours come out, it will be hard to convince others that the ex-Decepticon population has changed." He explained "Not while crime continues to be a very prevalent act in Kaon."

Josh felt a lump in his throat, having known the crime in Kaon first hand of course. He shifted a bit, and Magnus eyed Wheeler quietly. "But you'll still stand by my side on this matter, correct?" Wheeler nodded "Then between the two of us, that's a start." Josh stared between the two mechs "Perhaps three, if Joshua is willing to share this information with other delegates?"

Josh was silent, then nodded his head a bit. "I still have friends there." Josh muttered "If I can help them, then I will."

He could see the look of pride in Magnus's optics. As if he was happy to see that Josh was willing to take such a step. But he also could feel his gut churning, hoping he wouldn't have to go through every detail of what happened there. He still wasn't ready to speak about the darker days of his time in Kaon, and at this point, he wasn't entirely sure he ever would be. "Well, now that business is settled." Magnus spoke up as their Energon cubes, and Josh's cheeseburger were set in front of them "Do tell me how your own family is doing Wheeler."

Josh was going to welcome casual conversation after all of this.

...

Josh was thankful the moment that the mech left and he could get out of his suit. He tossed the tie to the side, and unbuttoned some of his shirt, letting it hang loose. "That was very brave of you tonight, Joshua." Josh turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway of his bedroom "You spoke very wisely on the subject at hand, I was..." He paused "Impressed."

Josh nodded his head a little, blushing quietly. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked up towards Magnus's optics. "Yeah, well... Like I said, I have friends there too. There are good people that live in Kaon." He explained as he sat on the edge of his bed "You really mean it... Don't you?" He looked at Magnus "When did you decide you wanted to do this?"

Magnus shook his head. "The moment I saw you crawl out of that alleyway."

Josh could only imagine what it had to feel like. Watching a scrawny little kid with dirt all over him crawl out of an alleyway in Kaon. He could imagine the same sickening feeling he had felt when he had first arrived in Kaon himself. Even though he had been a street child before that, the conditions in Kaon were nothing compared to those on the streets in Michigan. "Yeah well, that's pretty cool of you..." He stated "Look, I'm sorry about what I said back there. About our relationship..." He paused "I just..."

"I understand. I'm not your father." Josh stared at the ground "I can imagine how uncomfortable it is to have someone imply it. Given from what I gather your parental units were far from a pair of beings that you would want to be related to." He paused "I'd hope that I'd still be a better caretaker than the kind that would throw you away in the garbage."

Josh was silent, of course Magnus was better than his parents. His parents were monsters, and Josh recognized that even now. A different kind of monster than people like Mark, but monsters all the same. "You've been good to me." Josh replied honestly "And I want to trust you, I kinda do..." He paused a moment, and sighed "Stuff like that just makes it a little hard to put faith in people."

"I'm going to help them, Joshua." Magnus replied firmly "And as for faith, you may put your faith in me when you're ready. Just know you will never have to worry about such acts from me." Oddly enough, Josh didn't doubt that "Joshua..." Josh looked up at the mech again "I want to say I was proud of you tonight..." Josh's eyes widened "The way you carried yourself, and the way you spoke up..." He paused "Well."

Josh stared at Magnus for a long moment, no one had expressed pride in him before. He always seemed to just be there in others lives. But here this mech was, encouraging him, expressing pride in him. A part of him wondered quietly if he was playing games with his emotions, if he wanted him to be lulled into a false sense of security. If he desired Josh to feel wanted. But why would he? It was a strange question, because the real question to him would have been why he cared what happened to him, or how he felt at all. "T...Thank you." Josh finally managed.

Magnus stood for a long moment, and then turned to look out the window. "Tomorrow, I'd like you to accompany me to Crystal City. You've hardly been out of this home in the last few weeks. And I believe you'll find it to be a beautiful sight." Josh nodded his head a little "Would you mind accompanying me? It would only be for a few hours." He explained.

"I guess." Josh shrugged "What are you going there for?"

"Overseeing some of its reconstruction." Magnus nodded his head "Perhaps I'll take you to the observatory. I think you'd quite enjoy that." He explained, taking a deep breath "I notice that you do enjoy gazing at the stars through your window at night." He explained.

"You watch me?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands behind his back. "Sometimes before I talk to you, I'll watch for a period. I try to give you your "personal space". Sometimes, at night, I will see you staring out into them." He explained politely "Though most evenings, I mostly come to check on you before I recharge so I have not noticed it often." Josh's eyes softened in surprise "What did you expect? I need to check the alarm codes... And..." He paused.

Magnus stopped short of mentioning how sometimes he wanted to simply make sure he was okay. That he was still breathing, calm, peaceful, and not in the middle of one of his violent nightmares he had noticed. He wasn't certain whether or not Josh would be comfortable knowing he was concerned in such a way. As he was already getting used to having a caring caretaker as it was. "Well, it's just part of my evening ritual." He paused a moment "After all, you are a priority, and a member of my household."

In the glow of the moonlight, Josh seemed to look relieved. And inside, Josh felt the same way he looked, relieved. It continued to build that feeling that he had someone who cared, who genuinely and truly cared what happened to him. "Well... That's cool." Josh replied finally, nodding his head "I guess that just kinda makes sense..."

"Indeed." Magnus turned from the door "I need to get some filing done before recharge. I want you in bed by eight-thirty." He explained politely "If I'm not back by then, I wish you a goodnight." He nodded his head.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

As the mech quietly left, Josh crossed his arms. Magnus was more and more an enigma every day, did he mean to sound so much like a father? Or what a father was supposed to be like, at the very least? And if so, could he even get used to that? It was hard to believe that a stoic mech like Magnus might truly be trying to be a father to him, but a part of him knew it was happening. Slowly, of course. But it was happening. And he could only imagine what that might entail in the immediate future.


	8. Bonding

A/N: Woo, this story is now in full-swing now that TRTR is done! So expected updates to be more regular now! :D

...

**CHAPTER 8  
Bonding**

Josh felt beyond out-of-place in Crystal City, even moreso than when he had first arrived in Iacon. It was massive, and true to its name, shimmered like Crystal's in the Cybertronian sun. According to Magnus, the city housed the scientists, both human and Cybertronian, and their families. Though it was fairly obvious that few humans had migrated to Crystal City. After all, it was not hard to believe that Cybertronian scientists were far ahead of those that came from Earth. In general, Josh figured that the human scientists preferred to remain on Earth, where their brand of science was dominate.

He kept his hands in his pockets, and stayed as close to Magnus as possible, given his uncomfortable standing. Perhaps the scientist's would be nice, but Josh felt as though it was nerve-wracking to be somewhere that was almost devoid of humans. Though the mech that led them down the long hallway of the building they were in, Perceptor, seemed to at least try and ease the discomfort. "So..." Perceptor spoke up as Josh's eyes traveled up to him "Magnus tells me you have an interest in the stars."

"I just like looking at them." Josh said meekly "But I guess they're pretty interesting."

Perceptor nodded his head slowly, crossing his arms slightly. "You certainly seem enthralled with most of our scientific work. Given how much your mind has traveled since you arrived." He smirked "It's nice to see someone who may be interested in our work here other than Magnus. Especially one so young as yourself."

It was true, Josh's eyes had been wandering around and taking in all the sights. Technology, science, inventions, the stars, if Josh were going to be honest, he would say that he had become interested in these things over time. But once again, he found himself unable to open up to a mech he had just met on the subject. "Are there any human scientists in this place?" Josh asked, as Perceptor turned to look at him "I mean, this is the main place in the city, right? Where are all the humans?"

Magnus turned to Josh, and took the time to answer the question for Perceptor. "Perceptor's assistant here is a human by the name of Chandler Raven." He explained "One of the best and brightest human scientists that Cybertron has to offer, in fact." Josh seemed to stop in front of the door at that "Joshua, is everything okay?"

"Can I wait out in the lobby?" Josh asked.

Magnus raised his optic ridge, surprised by Josh's reaction to that. Though his confusion was short-lived as the door in front of them slid open and the human himself stepped out of a large room. The tall, athletic looking African American man had only just lifted his head, but stopped just short of a greeting when his eyes met Josh's. "Josh?" Chandler muttered "Is that you?"

"You two know one-another?" Perceptor asked.

"Years ago, when he was living with his parents." Chandler stared at Josh "Dammit, Josh. Where have you been? I thought you were dead, we all did after Melinda and Vaughn..." He paused a moment "Have you been on Cybertron this whole time?" He asked, Josh didn't seem to answer, but the man approached him "Josh."

"I'm going to the lobby."

No one had a chance to answer as Josh took off like a torpedo down the hallway. Magnus's instincts went into overdrive, tempted to accuse the man of doing something in the past, but also noting the deep look of concern in the man's eyes. "Dr. Raven, might I ask why my charge just ran like the devil was after him?" He questioned.

Chandler looked up at Perceptor, who simply nodded his head. "I'll tell them you'll be a little late." Perceptor stated as he looked Magnus in the optics "Don't take too long, though. You know I can't keep them waiting long."

As Perceptor left the two of them alone in the hall, Magnus took a few steps forward. "Back on Earth... Back when I used to work in a day care/pre-school during grad school, Josh was one of the kids." Chandler replied slowly "I don't know why he's running from me. He used to trust me the most of the teacher's, it's... Weird." He paused a moment "You say he's your charge now?"

"Yes. I found him roaming the streets of Kaon, malnourished and almost alone." Magnus replied quietly "You say you didn't even know that Joshua was here? On Cybertron?"

"I'm saying I didn't even know he was _alive_. No one did." Chandler replied "He went missing five years ago, parents just dropped him out of everything. Took him out of school and..." He rubbed his temples quietly "When we called to find out why, they claimed they didn't have a son." He paused "Didn't you know about that case? It was a huge deal, no one could figure out if they had killed him or not."

"Why?" Magnus asked "What would-?"

"When they went to the house to investigate, they found some deplorable stuff." Chandler explained "Josh's room was... I'm pretty sure, at least what I heard was that it looked like he was still sleeping in a toddler bed, but there was like a CAGE over it. And there was no damn reason to do that and lock him inside it at night like it looked like they did." He shook his head "And it smelled like a zoo animal lived in there, I don't even want to know what caused the smell. But I'm sure you can probably guess. There was like two pairs of clothes... It was just..." He looked like he was getting sick "And those _scumbags_ got off with only three years in prison because they couldn't prove anything. It was like Josh had literally disappeared."

Magnus had the nearly uncontrollable urge to find and deliver his own method of prosecution upon the couple. It was the first he had heard an extended amount about the people that gave birth to Josh, but he certainly now knew enough that he was certain that, at the very least, they were every bit as despicable as he thought. It was no wonder that the rights they held over Josh hadn't needed to be terminated, as Prowl had initially speculated that they needed to be. If the human government hadn't terminated them already he could not imagine why.

"He told me they threw him away at a dump. But I hadn't even imagined..." Magnus breathed quietly "You're certain all of this was true, and not rumors?"

"It was enough to bring them to trial. And convict them on abuse charges." Chandler chewed his lip "I'm just thanking God right about now they didn't get off on murder too."

Magnus let his spark calm for several moments before answering Chandler. "They're expecting us in there. And if this conversation goes any further, I'm afraid of the state I'll be in." He explained "We should go."

Chandler would later swear that the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees at that moment.

...

Magnus did everything he could to make sure Josh didn't get the suspicion he knew anything. Though in truth, he was fairly certain that he had gathered that Chandler had told him some things. Yet he still calmed himself to the best of his ability as they entered the observatory. Josh's eyes remained fixed on his surroundings in the massive building, which several Cybertronian families seemed to be visiting. The dome-like building was two stories, with two small telescopes, and one that towered over even Magnus himself. "Magnificent, isn't it?" Magnus commented as Josh turned his head slowly "It is probably one of the most beautiful buildings on all of Cybertron."

"And this took you only two years to rebuild?"

"It was one of the first buildings to be rebuilt, yes." Magnus nodded his head slowly "In fact, I oversaw its grand re-opening." Josh nodded his head a little, clearly still too much in awe of the building to give much more of a response "The main telescope is powerful enough that we can even see stars in the Cybertronian daytime. Which is why we are here now."

Josh nodded his head yet again, approaching the telescope in the middle slowly. Magnus smiled, approaching as well as the two of them stood in the already-formed line. "Magnus?" The mech stared down at him slowly "What did you talk to Chandler about anyway?" He paused "Did he tell you about... What they found at my home?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, the newspapers covered it." Josh shifted a bit "I know I was rude to run... I'm just... I got scared." He looked around "I hadn't seen him since I left home and I didn't know what he was going to do or say..." He paused "Are you mad?"

Magnus shook his head slowly, a smile crossing his faceplates. "I probably would have done the same thing." He explained "Dr. Raven understood as well from what he told me after the meeting." He took a step forward as the line moved "And I can honestly say after hearing more of the story, you're an even tougher soldier than I thought."

Josh nodded his head, taking a deep breath. He had had to grow up tough in his home, it was the only way he even survived the first five years of his life. And even thereafter. As it was finally their turn, Josh found himself gently scoped into Magnus's hand. "The real beautiful view can only be seen through the Transformer height." He carefully settled Josh toward where he meant "Take a look at that, young one. It's the most beautiful view you're liable to see unless you're a space pilot, or astronaut."

Josh carefully moved in towards the optic piece, and stared inside. It looked as though he and the stars were side by side, the burning beauties reflecting inside as his mouth nearly dropped down towards Magnus's palm. "WHOA!" Josh exclaimed, all reminders of their previous conversation forgotten by his awestruck, ten year old mind "Have you seen this, Magnus? It's like... Wow..." He shook his head "Is this really what they look like up close?"

"Yes, it is." Magnus nodded with a deep chuckle, tilting the telescope slightly "And here, you may be able to see a planet. Junk Planet, to be exact." He explained "One of the only remaining neutral planets in existence." He then added "Though it would seem there is no need for "neutrality" any longer." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So there are other Cybertronians there?"

"Indeed. Though they are quite the wild bunch." Magnus replied "Their leader, Wreck-Garr is honestly one of the more annoying ones I know."

Josh grinned from ear-to-ear, and Magnus continued to calmly move the telescope's trajectory. It was easy, given though it was built to turn easily despite its massive size. And it was more than worth the trip already to see the look of awe and excitement that lingered on Josh's face. "Can we see Earth from here?" Josh asked.

"I'm afraid not." Magnus shook his head a bit, peering over his shoulder "I believe we must abandon this one, however. Many others are in line, my young friend." He carefully moved Josh away from the optic piece "Perhaps we can now go view through the human-sized telescopes. And you can do some exploring for yourself." He added.

"Does that mean I can go back on the ground?" Josh gulped.

Magnus chuckled, having nearly forgotten the boy's fear of heights. He carefully set Josh on the ground, and led him towards the "Human Discoveries" section of the observatory. Though he was hard-pressed to keep up with Josh, who nearly tripped from running so fast. Magnus smiled, they hadn't had many chance to bond, but as strange and eventful a day as this was, he could feel the bond growing somewhat stronger. "Magnus!" Josh shouted "I think I found another planet! It's blue and grey and..."

"I believe that's one of our moons." Magnus replied, his holoform appearing beside Josh "Allow me to have a look."

As Josh stepped aside, Magnus took his own look at Josh's discovery. "Yes, that's Rollan." Magnus nodded his head slowly "My own sire was actually born on that moon, you know." He then added "Before he moved to Iacon of course. His sire was a hard working miner on that moon." He explained, smirking a bit as he did "And right about here... You should see its twin moon: Lear."

As he pulled an arm around Josh, and helped him see, he was surprised to find the boy did not jerk back. It was a good surprise however, and perhaps the sign of a slowly, yet surely, growing trust that he hoped he could develop with Josh. "Magnus. Where's Cybertron's sun?" Josh asked "Can I see that too?" He questioned.

"Of course."

They continued like this for several hours, enough time that soon, Josh seemed to forget everything that came before. About three hours into their trip, Magnus led Josh from the observatory and out into the Cybertronian night. This time, as Josh stared up at the twin moons and the stars, he seemed to have an even stronger interest. "I want to see them someday." Josh muttered "All of them."

"Perhaps I have a future astronaut living under my roof." Magnus mused.

Josh smiled at that, definitely enjoying the thought if nothing else. As he climbed into his vehicle form, and they began the long drive home, they rode in mostly silence. But it was about half-way home when it was finally broken by Josh. "You know, Magnus..." Josh leaned back in his seat "I'm glad you took me in..." He managed "You're... A good guy."

Though Magnus could not ignore the hesitation in his voice, it warmed his spark slightly to hear that. It wasn't anything major, only admittance to the fact that no matter what he felt better off in his care. But it was a start.

...

A/N: Whew, tried to manage the darkness and the happy parts of this chapter. Hope I managed to do so well. :)


	9. Meet The Family

**CHAPTER 9  
Meeting The Family**

Josh woke up on his caretaker's bed following the drive from Crystal City. Immediately, he began to panic until he realized that he had more than likely fallen asleep on the ride over. It was the first time that he had seen the inside of his caretaker's room, or what he guessed by the massive berth, and the Transformer-sized furniture had to be his room at least. "Hope you didn't mind." Magnus said as he stood from the desk in the corner "I had some last-minute work to do, and my room was closer, so I let you recharge here for the night."

"Where did you... Recharge?"

"Not next to you, if that's what you're afraid of. I fell asleep on what you'd call a "recliner"." He pointed to the large chair near a corner of the room "Your tutoring has been canceled for the day. I have a vacation day today." He noted "I thought that perhaps you may want to spend another day together as we did yesterday." He explained.

Josh shifted a bit, surprise in his eyes. Magnus had his "vacation" days before, but this was the first time since their visit around Iacon that he had offered to take him out for the day like this. Every other time they had gone out, he had had official business to take care of first, at least. "You mean like... No work at all?" Josh asked, Mangus nodded his head "What would we do though? I mean most of the time you have work and that makes it easier."

Magnus shook his head in response, his optics looking at Josh slowly. "We can go anywhere and do anything." Magnus replied "I've mostly chosen our activities, so I thought you might choose something that you would like to do." Josh's eyebrows arched "I do not wish to control every aspect of your life, after all, youngling."

Josh looked thoughtfully outside the window, uncertain of how to answer. A part of him wanted to go back to Kaon and maybe bring some good will and cheer to the street kids that had been less fortunate than himself. While the other part of him never wanted to return to that awful place again, nor to the slums in which he grew up. "Can I think about it?" Magnus nodded his head in response turning to return to his work.

Josh continued his examination of the room he was seated in. His eyes hit a picture on the end table, of a large mech and femme and what looked like a younger Magnus in what looked like Crystal City. "Are these your parents?" Josh asked, as Magnus turned and nodded, he looked over at him silently "You never mentioned you had parents."

"Of course I have creators." Magnus shook his head "I just have not seen them much as of late."

Josh noticed the way Magnus said it, clearly noticing the fact that they weren't gone. Why hadn't he met them yet? He'd been there almost two months and they hadn't come up in conversation or ever come over to see Magnus or even meet him. "Why haven't I met them, yet?" Josh asked out loud, as Magnus seemed to stiffen up a bit "Are they mean or something?"

"Not mean." Magnus shook his head "Old fashioned, perhaps, but not mean." He stated with honesty in his voice "I wished for you to settle in before I introduced the three of you because my creators... Being "old fashioned", are still getting used to the idea of sharing our planet." Josh frowned in confusion "I simply want your first meeting with them to go over smoothly."

"Do they even know I exist?"

Magnus nodded his head, of course he had told his creators that he had taken in a foster kid. They had always wanted grand creations, and the though that Magnus had taken in a child had elated them. But their reaction as he explained that the boy was human was somewhat-mixed. He knew that the older mechs and femmes had a great deal of trouble accepting new life on Cybertron and they were no different. "They do know about you, and are open to this whole situation." He then added "It just may take time for all of us to become accustomed to a human in the family."

Josh had to get used to that term, "family", even with his parents he never felt like he had one. But even as a foster kid, Magnus always insisted that he was a part of his family, however small or large it may have been. "So in other words they don't want to meet me yet?" Josh asked "That's why they haven't shown up." He added.

"Are you joking?" Magnus asked "They've been asking me to meet you since the day I picked you up. I'm more worried that you are not ready to meet them. As I said, their standings on the human factor are a little... "Awkward"." He added "Perhaps that is better saved for a later date."

Josh was silent a moment, and shook his head. "I've dealt with worse before." He admitted "If I'm going to be a part of your "family" I need to at least meet them." He shrugged his shoulders "Come on Magnus, what's the worst that could happen?"

Magnus's optics narrowed in thought, was Josh really at the point where meeting his family would be okay? The boy had been abused and neglected, he had trust issues that were hard enough on himself and his friends. Were his creators prepared to handle a kid like Josh? Yet, he also knew that he had to face this day at some time, so he simply nodded his head slowly. "Very well." Magnus rumbled lightly "Allow me some time to contact them and inquire as to if they are even at home today."

Underneath it all, they were both feeling the nerves coming on already.

...

Magnus had built his creators a home in the middle-class area of Iacon. It was a modest home, something that they had requested, as big and flashy were far from their "thing". It was a single story with a large yard and no human door, given they had not expected a human in the house. Magnus had just transformed and started up the walkway as a large mech came out from behind the backyard. He was a big, burly mech that towered over even Magnus in size. He was silver colored with red paint on bits and pieces. His piercing blue optics warmed at the sight of Magnus. "There's m'boy." The mech greeted, holding his arm out and pulling Magnus in for a hug "It's about time you came around again."

"Apologies, sire, I have of course been busy." Magnus nodded his head as he patted the mech's back "And I've wanted you to enjoy your retirement away from the rather grating paparazzi as it was." He explained, moving away from him slowly "How is carrier, is she well?"

"Fine, we're both fine."

It was at this point that the mech turned his attention towards the small human beside him. For a moment, there was a long silence, and neither was sure what to say. But in a moment, he slowly crouched down to Josh's level, placing his arms on his knees and smiling as best he could. "Hello there, Joshua." The mech greeted "I am grateful to finally have the chance to meet you. You can call me Proteus."

Josh stared at the finger the mech extended for a moment. Examining the mech himself as well, there was a hint of nervousness in the mechs optics, and it was clear he was just as unsure as Josh was. Why would this mech be so nervous? Sure, he may have found it awkward to share the planet with humans, but he had half-expected there to be more of a judgmental attitude, and less of the warm vibrations this mech seemed to be at least trying to give off. "It's uh... Nice to meet you." Josh clutched the thumb, and they shook quietly.

Magnus watched his father nervously as they released, wondering what would come next. Would his creators really make an honest attempt to accept this young human into their family? Would this all be a mistake and would their old-school approach get the better of them? It was after several moments of wonder when Proteus at last broke the silence "I think he has my optics." Proteus poked Josh lightly "You sure you don't have Magnus Energon in you, youngling?"

Josh couldn't help but crack a small smile. "I think I'm a little too fleshy to be a robot."

Proteus gave a small chuckle and stood up straight, putting his hands on his hips. He eyed his son slightly with a wink, and nodded his head, carefully opening the door. "Very true, young one, you have me there." He noted "Longrange, they're here!" He shouted in to what must have been Magnus's "carrier", then turned to the two of them "Come along you two, we don't want to keep her waiting."

As Proteus disappeared into the house, Josh looked up at Magnus, who seemed stunned. "He seems... Nice." Josh told him, allowing Magnus to pick him up and carry him towards the home "I thought you said that this would be hard?" Josh asked, staring up "Or are they not really...?"

"Joshua, if there's anyone in this world you can trust..." Magnus noted "It is my creators." He shook his head as he entered the small (by Cybertronian standards), yet cozy home "Perhaps it is simply that I judged their beliefs on humans too harshly." He explained just as an older femme exited the room "Carrier." Magnus stated as he set Josh down.

The way he greeted his mother was the first time that Josh saw Magnus show serious effection. The hug that he wrapped her in was tight and loving, and the two did not break off for some time. It was only when he did that Josh got his first look at Magnus's mother. She was a tall femme, with a dark blue color scheme and two soft yellow optics, something Josh had only seen in a small percentage of Cybertronian's. "You need to stop disappearing on me, sweetspark." She gently smacked him upside the head "We were separated long enough after Cybertronian's destruction. I don't like you doing that."

"My apologies, carrier." Magnus stated "I try to visit as often as my work allows, and you must understand that."

"I know you've had time over the last two months. Do not give me that Ultra Magnus." Longrange poked the mech in the chest, scoldingly at that "Next time you do that to me, I'm visiting you and I don't care _whose _company you are in at the time." Josh couldn't help but stifle a small giggle, which caused her to turn her attention "I'm sorry dear, this is probably best done in private."

"I'm starting to see where Magnus gets his personality from though." Josh admitted, his giggle finally escaping.

"It's a family trait, stick around us enough, kid." Longrange replied "You're liable to pick up some of it too." Josh hid the fact that it was a scary thought in the back of his head "So you're Joshua then?" Josh nodded his head a little "I'm very happy to meet you, Magnus has told us much when he calls." She explained "I hope you don't mind if things are a little... Messy. We weren't expecting company."

"Compared to the places I grew up in this place is a palace."

Longrange frowned, and turned towards Magnus, who's optics read "later" loud and clear. Instead, Longrange simply gave a smile, trying her best to make him feel welcome. "Well then, maybe I can give you a tour while Magnus has a talk with Proteus in our Energon room." Josh recognized the Cybertronian term for kitchen "Come on, we'll get to know each other better."

Josh stared up at Magnus with great hesitation. But made his way towards the femme, and allowed her to lead him down the hallway to the side. Magnus on the other hand, simply stood in the living room, uncertain as to what his sire might need. He silently hoped it was nothing bad as he made his way back towards the Energon storage, where he found Proteus at a counter. "You're both handling the situation better than I had expected." Proteus turned towards Magnus slowly "I thought this would be far more difficult."

Proteus shook his head slightly, staring his son in the optics slowly. "Because he's human?" Proteus asked "Magnus, we were raised on a very different Cybertron than your generation was. Our families found organics to be... Something feared and strange." He explained "But Primus almighty, my creation, this is your sparkling now. Of course we are going to put aside what we were raised on." He explained.

"So, you don't feel awkward?"

Proteus shook his head again. "A little. I had always hoped you might create a sparkling to carry on the Magnus name. And he's... Well, he's still organic, he'll only live for so long and that makes me sad for you." His optics lowered to the counter "But this will be a learning experience for us all as far I can tell. And it is time that your carrier and I stepped out of what we once thought of the organic species of the universe." He admitted.

"He's a good kid, sire." Magnus replied "Very traumatized, but still worth your time to get to know."

"Traumatized?" Proteus asked.

"The boy's parents from what I've gathered are lucky they didn't kill him." Magnus explained "Mostly all I've heard about his childhood would make your spark churn. And I do not wish to discuss it with Joshua in the home." He explained.

Proteus shook his head, narrowing his optics. "Simply proves one point my own sire used to make about organics. They can be exceptionally cruel to their young." He looked over at Magnus slightly "Are you sure that you can handle an _abused_ boy from Kaon, son? That seems like a lot for you to handle. It may be more suited work for a family or a-."

"Sire, I've made my decision. And I am far too attached to take it back now." Magnus replied "And what's more, we can be exceptionally cruel to _our _young as well." He paused a moment "Have you forgotten that mechling that grew up down the street from us, Stickshift?" Proteus was silent, but nodded his head "I thank you for your concern however."

"I need to stop doing that." The older mech chuckled "Sometimes I forget that you're old enough to have been a commander in the army." He put a firm hand on Magnus's shoulder "I simply hope that you know what you're getting yourself into. It's a lot to take on, son. And that would be true even if it was a Cybertronian sparkling you were dealing with."

"I... Understand." Magnus nodded his head slowly "Is this what carrier sent me in to talk to you about?"

Proteus shook his head in response, and carefully opened up a cabinet. Inside, rather than Energon cubes, Magnus saw a great deal of human food and treats. "We'd been preparing for whenever you brought him over. I need to know what we can and cannot feed him." Proteus chuckled lightly "We know little-to-nothing about what is good for, and not good for humans after all."

Magnus simply smiled, and nodded his head as he went to examine the food. In the back of his processor, he sincerely hoped the rest of the day would go as good as it seemed to be so far.

...

A/N: Hadn't initially planned to include Magnus's parents. It just sort of happened. LOL Hope you guys like them, they'll be sticking around. :)


	10. Contemplation

**CHAPTER 10  
Contemplation**

Josh seated himself down on the tabletop slowly, his eyes trained on Proteus and Longrange. The two sipped their Energon cube's slightly as Magnus discussed the events of the last two months. Josh found himself unsurprisingly shy in regards to the whole situation. Though Longrange had been kind to him while showing him around the house he still got the feeling that both of them were feeling slightly awkward about the whole situation. "So, Joshua." Proteus finally spoke up "Magnus tells me that you're interested in the stars."

"Well, yeah, they're pretty interesting. He took me to the observatory in Crystal City." Josh explained quietly "I mean, can you imagine how many other worlds there are out there?" He asked "It can't just be the two of us, right?"

Proteus chuckled lightly, continuing to sip his Energon cube. Josh wasn't sure he understood what the joke was, but Proteus nodded his head slowly. "There are many inhabited planets out there. I myself have seen ten of them." He watched as the child's eyes bulged in surprised "Your species would have called me an astronaut. But here I was called an explorer." He then added "Up until I was laid off just before Magnus was born, that is."

"You got fired?"

Proteus was silent a moment, but nodded his head in response. Clearly, he didn't like to think about what had taken place. "Yes, I was. We were in somewhat of an economic depression, much like you humans have gone through. Many were cut off." Proteus shook his head "And once that had passed, I chose for simpler work. I became a soldier in the Cybertronian army, though, at the time there was not much of a battle for us to fight." He then added "Not until the Decepticons began to strike, and by then, Magnus was fully grown."

"You underplay your role, sire." Magnus pointed out "You were one of the greatest generals Cybertron has ever known before your retirement." He explained, titling his head towards Josh "He's the one who drew me into the army myself. You'll find if you bring up that you're related to Proteus around the Academy that you'll hear a hundred war stories about him."

"Are you going to the Academy, Joshua?" Longrange asked "How are your grades?"

Josh shook his head, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Of course he still had not completed his tutoring, not far enough for that yet anyway. Yet he worried what their reaction to his illiteracy may have been. "No ma'am. I have to catch up first." Josh finally managed "Magnus got me a tutor because I'm... I mean my parents..." He paused a moment, unsure how to continue.

"Don't feel ashamed." Longrange stated, catching on "I had a friend who was illiterate, and you know who he ended up becoming?" Josh shrugged in uncertainty "My bond mate."

Josh's eyes hit Proteus, who simply nodded his head slowly. Magnus's own father was illiterate? Could robots be illiterate? "My creators could not afford the credits required for the literacy chips. So I had to learn to read and write on my own." Proteus nodded his head slowly "We barely had enough credits when your... Caretaker needed them." Josh could tell he had just stopped short of saying "father".

Josh nodded his head, looking at the ground. He'd nearly forgotten that Magnus had grown up in the lower-class sectors, in poverty just like him. A fact that somewhat helped Josh to connect the dots: Magnus knew what it was like to be like him. Which must have lent to the fact of why he was even there. "Sometimes I forget Magnus grew up like that." Josh explained "It's nice to know sometimes that I'm not alone."

"Far from it." Longrange snorted as she stood to set her Energon cube aside "If we had a dime for every orphan that ends up on the streets..." She shook her head and cringed a bit, allowing Proteus to rest a hand on her arm "Our family would know a lot about that, go back far enough in the line and you'll find most of us come from the Iacon slums. Kaon in some cases too."

"So you're kinda the first rich guy in the family?" Josh asked Magnus.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders a bit, once again downplaying his own wealth, though Josh could not understand why. Proteus sighed inwardly, and nodded his head a little bit for his son. "Both he and Orion did our family a lot of good." Proteus explained "They're the only reason either of our respective families are out of poverty now."

"Orion?"

"My nephew." Longrange explained "Before he gave his life for Cybertron, that is." She then added "Most know him as Optimus Prime these days, but when my brother met him. He was a little sparkling cast aside into the Kaon slums himself." The femme sat down, and looked at Magnus, who seemed to slump at the conversation "I'm sorry, I know how hard a conversation this is for you."

"I've made peace with it." Magnus told his carrier quietly "I believe we all have."

And at last, Josh understood Magnus's real reason for taking him. The way he found him had been a reminder of the cousin he had lost, someone he wanted to hold on to. Maybe it was a good thing, but a part of him had hoped it had just been an act of kindness. "Well, carrier, sire, I believe that the hour draws late." Magnus spoke up as he began to stand "And as lovely as our visit has been, I believe it is time we took our leave."

"If you have to." Proteus replied "You need to come over more often, however. Don't make us strangers." He placed a hand on his shoulder slowly and they hugged tightly.

It was only after the two had exchanged their goodbyes with Magnus that they turned their attention to Josh. Slowly pulling himself from his train of thought, he nodded at both of them slowly. "I-It was nice to meet you." Josh told them as Magnus picked him up in his good hand.

"You should come on your off days." Proteus suggested "I wish to get to know you better, Joshua."

"That goes double for me." Longrange replied "Please, anytime you're free and want to just ask Magnus."

Josh smiled a little, blushing at the thought. Perhaps it would take some time from both sides, but perhaps, his relationship with the couple could work out for the better after all.

...

"He's the only reason you took me, isn't he?"

Magnus stared at Josh as they sat in the parlor of his home later that night. He shifted a little in his seat, and leaned forward, his eyes turning from Josh. He hadn't wanted to bring Optimus up for this exact reason. He didn't want Josh to believe he was there to replace anyone, after all, this boy was not a replacement. He was a human being with real feelings that deserved the chance to have a family. "You reminded me of him." Magnus replied "But it's not the only reason I brought you to live with me."

Josh looked quizzically at him. "Why else would you?"

Magnus was silent, he shifted slightly and stood to his feet. It was something he didn't even want to admit to himself, after all, it was hard to accept. He rubbed the back of his helm silently, and looked back at the young human. "I'm going to be honest with you, Josh. You're a little too smart for me not to just give you the straight truth." He paused "I never wanted to be a father, sparklings and I... We don't get along very well most of the time." He paused a moment "When I saved both you and Ben, initially I was simply going to let the youth sector take you."

"Why didn't you?" Josh asked "They told me you wanted me that day."

Magnus took a deep breath, and rubbed the temples of his foreplate. "Because you had so much potential to let it be wasted in an orphanage." Magnus explained quietly "Something in my spark told me that though I did not wish to be a father... Somehow I was meant to be." He seated himself down again, this time in front of Josh "The moment I made contact with your eyes a spark shot through me I myself can't explain."

Josh looked down, surprised that Magnus was using the term "father" rather than "caretaker". Though he had always understood that it was essentially what Magnus had become now: his father. He was taking care of him, clothing him, feeding him, and putting a roof over his head. It was all the things that a parent was supposed to do. "I thought you were just my caretaker." Josh managed.

"Can I honestly say that anymore?" Magnus questioned "Have I not treated you like one would a son?"

"I wouldn't know."

Magnus smiled sadly, resting a thumb on Josh's knee. "Joshua, look at me." Josh's eyes traveled up again to meet Magnus's "I understand that you need time to decide whether you can truly trust me. But you are nothing short of a son to me." He explained "I only call you my ward now in hopes to convince those that hound me to leave you be."

Josh almost let a smile cross his lips, _almost_ being the key term. He wasn't sure how to take that, the fact that Magnus looked upon him as a son. Should he be relieved that he meant that much to the mech? Scared? What did it mean to have a giant robot thinking of you as his son? "I... I appreciate that." Josh shifted a bit "But I don't want you to rush this. I don't want to get my hopes up." He stared up at the mech slightly "I've done it before, and I've been hurt before."

"I promise to earn your trust, Joshua." Magnus promised "Not force it on you."

Josh paused, shaking his head. "What if I'm never able to trust you?" Josh asked quietly, uncertainty in his features "You're a great guy, Magnus. And you're really patient." He peered up slowly "But I'm just not sure..."

"That you can trust another person to be your parent?"

Josh nodded slowly, his eyes lowering to the floor. Magnus understood, it hurt a little, but he did, in all honesty, understand. Josh had been hurt, no, he'd been worse than hurt by the people he called his parents. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to trust another person as a parent after what he as almost certain that he had been through. "It won't change anything." Magnus assured "I still plan to take on the challenge of raising you, Joshua."

He noticed a glint of surprise cross Josh's eyes at that. And inside, Josh felt his stomach twist, both in confusion and a strange nervousness. He was fighting this mech, he was trying to push him away, to not get hurt. But the more he tried, the more Magnus pushed back, the more the mech responded with patience and understanding. Why hadn't he given up on him yet? Why hadn't he just thrown his arms in the air, or given him back to the youth sectors? Some spark? It seemed weird to Josh, as though Magnus's words had been something harsh rather than kind.

"I should go to bed." Josh muttered "Goodnight, Magnus."

"Goodnight, Joshua." Magnus nodded as the boy began to leave "Pleasant dreams."

Josh stole one more glance back at the mech, that same uncertainty in his eyes. And then, he staggered his way off to bed, it was a mystery that he would no doubt concern himself with on another day.

...

Magnus pulled the covers over Josh's body later that night. As usual, when he came to check on Josh, he was sleeping like "a rock", his body moving up and down as he quietly breathed in and out. He hadn't had the reaction that Magnus was hoping for, not the happy, family moment that he had been expecting. Instead, he continued his attempts to push him away, to keep him out. Why? Magnus couldn't understand it, the way Josh did so. He'd done everything he could to make the boy feel welcome and cared for.

What in the name of Primus was he doing wrong?

As he exited the child's room, checking the alarm system as he went, he let his processor run. Perhaps it was that Josh still needed time to adjust to his new settings, to the idea of living with someone who cared. Someone he could _trust_. Or perhaps he was right, and no matter how much he tried, Josh was simply too traumatized to trust anyone. "Rough night, sir?" He glanced up as Smokescreen approached "You look beat."

"No, I simply have much on my processor." Magnus shook his head, accompanying the young mech down the hall "Joshua met my creators today, and some... Subjects came up that I'm not certain he may have been ready for." He looked thoughtful "He's still finding it hard to open up and truly trust me. And as much as I try to understand it, I just..."

"He needs time." Smokescreen replied "With all due respect, sir. You're not like the rest of us. It's going to be harder to trust a massive, practically senator." He paused and looked at him "He trusts us younger mechs because we're younger and a little less serious." Magnus titled his head silently, seemingly deep in thought "I should shut up now, shouldn't I?"

Magnus would have normally told Smokescreen to move on. But he also knew that Smokescreen was right, he carried somewhat of an intimidation about him. It would take Josh time to accept him for being the compassionate mech he could be when he wished to be. "Perhaps you're right, perhaps he does need more... Space." He paused a moment "I simply did not want him to believe I didn't want him here."

Smokescreen shook his head. "The way you act, I doubt he could think that." He smirked "It's actually kinda funny, I've never seen you drop your guard like you do with him. It's kinda... Nice." Magnus grunted a bit at that "Right, I guess I should've kept my mouth shut." He rubbed the back of his head "I'm just saying... Give him time, it'll work out."

Magnus stared at Smokescreen and nodded his head. "You need to get back to work." Magnus noted "Enough about my personal issues, you still have three-quarters of the grounds to cover." The mech groaned in response "Goodnight, Smokescreen."

"Goodnight, sir."

Magnus arrived in his berth room, seating himself on the edge of his berth. Again, his mind strayed, had Optimus been the same way? Was it this way for any foster or adoptive parent of an abused or neglected child? He leaned back against the berth, and shuttered his optics. Perhaps that was the case, perhaps there was someone out there right now lying down and contemplating the exact same thing. Wondering if they would ever earn who they hoped they could call their child's trust.

He let this contemplation course through his processor as he slowly closed his optics. He wouldn't have the answer that night. In fact, he'd probably not have it for quite some time. But deep inside, he swore he would break through to Josh, to help him to trust again. Even if it took the rest of his life, Magnus swore he would bring forth the longing child he knew Josh tried to hide behind the mask. And if not, he would at least be able to say that he tried everything to do so.


	11. A Little Rebellion

**CHAPTER 11  
A Little Rebellion**

Josh had begun to get restless the day that he finally decided to sneak out for some exploration of Iacon on his own. It hadn't been easy, but with his experience in running away it had taken a little over an hour to sneak out of the home. He knew he didn't have long, if Magnus's employees found him gone, he was pretty sure he'd be brought back with a long lecture. It only gave him roughly four hours, around which time he'd be expected to have lunch, but that was three more than he figured he'd need.

He made sure that he knew the way back, having memorized it from the several times into the other parts of the city. But he couldn't help but worry the smallest bit that he might get lost, forcing himself to stay closer to the high class sector. For the most part, all the homes seemed the same, not that Josh was surprised. But it was not the homes he was interested in, he simply weaved his way through street to street, after he'd entered the square of the sector, he scanned around for Magnus's building, and hung a left as he reached it.

That's when he caught sight of it: the arcade. He had never been inside one before, he wasn't even sure how one worked, but the thought was exciting. He'd heard stories, about the fun games, the lights, the prizes. And now, living with Magnus, he finally had money to go experience it for himself. Magnus had given him a wallet and a weekly allowance since he'd gotten there, though he wasn't sure why. He could only guess it was part of Magnus's attempts to allow him to have a normal childhood, as according to basic things he knew about families, most kids got one after all.

With a quiet sigh, he stepped inside the small arcade. There seemed to be two sides, one for Cybertronian-sized individuals, and another for human sized. He approached the human side while sifting through his tiny, Autobot themed wallet to look over his credits. He tried to remember the numbers that Kup had been teaching him, concentrating on the credits as best he could. "Excuse me." Josh turned to a young boy "How much money a game?"

The boy looked at him as if he had grown an extra pair of limbs. "25 bits. Can't you read?" Josh shook his head, and the boy chuckled in response "Oh sorry man, that's rough." He stared him up and down slowly "Haven't seen you in here before either, that's weird. I'm usually here all the time, hard to forget faces there." He tilted his head "You new in town?"

Josh nodded his head shyly in response, placing his hands in his pockets. The boy in front of him put on a friendly face and held out a hand, nodding his head. "Terry, Terry Colber." The boy turned his head as soon as they shook hands, returning to his game "So where do you live? Around here?" He then nodded "I come from the lower class sectors myself. Kappa Falls."

"Josh Beller." He paused a moment "Yeah, I live around here. A few miles up the street."

Terry made a small "O" shape with his mouth, and for a moment, he wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Did kids in the different sectors even get along together? He didn't interact with anyone outside the slums in Kaon that he remembered, after all. "Rich kid, huh?" Terry shook his head "That must be nice, growing up with money and all."

"Wouldn't know. I used to live in the slums."

Terry looked like he wanted to shove his foot down his own throat in embarrassment. "Okay, a _lucky_ rich kid." Josh had to laugh at that a little "What did your parents win the lottery or something?"

"Foster care." Josh replied, leaning in "So to play I just what... Insert the credits in those slots."

Terry shook his head as he lost his game, and carefully nodded over at a machine marked: token dispenser. Josh looked over the numbers on the credits, looking at each and looking for the "2" and "5" together before depositing them in and grabbing his tokens. Josh kept his eyes towards the building Magnus worked in, not wanting to be recognized and be brought back. "Don't worry, whatever you're worried about, they don't usually come by this way." Terry spoke up "You know someone who works in there?"

"My foster dad kinda... Helps run the place."

Terry stared at Josh with bugged out eyes. "No way! You're that kid Ultra Magnus took in, aren't you!?" Terry said excitedly "Dude, that is so awesome. But seriously, you have some guts on you." He shook his head "Ultra Magnus is supposed to be a hard aft. I can't imagine you didn't get out of the house alone without sneaking out." He paused a moment "And he's gonna find out too, because it has a million different cameras around there."

"How do you know?"

"I like walking around Iacon sometimes, checking stuff out." Terry added "You'd be surprised at what you'd find if you know what you're looking for." He watched as Josh carefully slid a coin in a nearby game "Point is, I hope you enjoy. Because if the stories I hear are true at all... He's going to..." He paused a moment as a shadow fell over him "Hey, you're blocking my game man!"

Josh turned his head towards the stern looking mech that loomed over both of them with a gulp. The last person he had wanted to run into out here was Prowl, yet there he was. Terry froze up and quickly whistled, looking uncertain. "Heyyyyy Prowl." He began "What brings you here?"

"Your mother called, she's worried sick." Prowl crossed his arms "I suggest you get back home before she has a conniption."

Josh stared between Terry and Prowl in confusion, but Terry only groaned. Picking his backpack up from beside his game, and looking over at Josh. "It was nice to meet you man. But I can't avoid my mom." He explained, giving a two-fingered salute up at Prowl "Thanks for the heads up, Prowl." He stated, Prowl continued to frown.

"She knows you ditched school again yesterday, too. Your friend Jimmy let it slip."

"Ugh." Terry groaned "Better get her some flowers on the way home then!"

As Terry rushed off, Prowl turned to Josh now, who raised an eyebrow. "My Godson. His mother and I go back some time." Prowl put his hands on his hips slowly, and scanned around "Am I correct in assuming that you're here alone, Joshua?" Josh started to say "no", but knew he was busted and only nodded slowly "You do, of course, understand how dangerous that is, don't you?"

"I lived in Kaon, I think I can handle myself." Josh replied.

"You say that now, but what happens when some mech looking to make a quick ransom sets his optics on you?" Josh sighed quietly, looking towards Prowl with a grumble under his breath "You can curse under your breath all you want. But I'm taking you back home, and alerting Magnus to your escapade." He explained "Were you planning on running?"

"I was just bored." Josh replied "I was going to be back soon."

"Either way you're coming back now." Prowl pointed "Come on."

Josh grumbled under his breath, before, on the streets he could go anywhere he wanted. Was this what it was going to be like for now on? Not being able to go anywhere without an escort? He really hoped that was not the case.

...

"You know, if I actually wanted to run, I'd be gone by now."

Prowl stared at Josh as they entered Magnus's home a little over ten minutes later. Prowl tilted his head, a little amused at the fact that the boy was so certain he could loose them. But after a moment, he simply shook his head at him. "Sure you can run away, but this is a city that you can easily get lost in." He shook his head "You're no longer in Kaon where you know everyone. Here you're on your own if you're alone, you do realize that correct?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders, playing it off as if it was no big deal. Back in Kaon, if he went missing he could count the people who might care with one finger: Ben. And frankly, he hardly knew any of the mechs in his new life, what would they care? "Yeah, so? Most people would be okay with that, right?" Josh asked "I'm just some trash you and Magnus found in the street anyway."

"Don't say that." Prowl warned "All life is precious, including, whether you choose to believe it or not: yours." He noted bluntly "And I happen to know you are far more to Ultra Magnus than that." Josh was silent "You can give me the silent treatment if you so desire. But we both know why you went out there today. And it was not just for fun." He noted "You wished to test his patience."

"What makes you think I want to?"

"Because why else would you go with me so willingly?"

Josh grunted in annoyance, the mech was good at reading him. Even if the fact still remained that he _had_ wanted to go and spend some time in the arcade, the smallest part of him wanted to test Magnus. He hadn't gotten mad at him yet, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when and if he ever did get him angry. "I don't need to test anybody." Josh rubbed his nose slightly "If I really wanted to test him-."

"I'm not inclined to believe you." Prowl mused.

Josh wished he was tall enough to smack Prowl for acting the way he was. But at the same time, he reminded himself that this was his caretaker's friend, and what's more, he was an enforcer - an officer - who could haul him into a station. "You're a real pain in the neck, you know that?" Josh asked "You act like you know everything about me when you don't know the first thing." He stepped forward "And neither does he."

"Perhaps not, but we're all trying to get to know you." Prowl explained "And what's more we are all only trying to look out for you." The boy crossed his arms, and looked up at the ceiling "Don't you ever get tired of pushing people away?" Josh turned to him with a frown "The fact that both Magnus and yourself are getting along should be a great thing for a kid like you."

"It is." Josh grunted "But I can't change who I am."

Prowl stood there, rubbing the back of his helm slowly as he looked down upon Josh. A part of him wasn't certain how to handle the boy, given his extremely stubborn nature. Yet the other half knew that kids like this needed patience, he'd be one to know, given that he dealt with them on a nearly day-to-day basis. "Fine then, I understand your standing although I find it to be childish." Prowl crossed his arms "But the fact remains that if you continue down this road you may one day find yourself alone."

Those words hit Josh harder than he'd ever admit out loud. He felt his own eyes soften as he tried to continue to stand tough, pretending as though he didn't even care. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Josh turned his head "But whatever... I'm gonna go get lunch, you can go back to whatever you were doing." He started for the kitchen, trying to compose himself as he went.

Prowl noticed a little too late that he may have taken his talk with Josh a little too far. He looked thoughtfully after Josh, wondering if perhaps, he might take the truth to heart. It would certainly improve things after all, but then again, he felt guilt. And Prowl _hated_ that feeling. Carefully following him down the hallway, he approached Josh, who had started down one hallway slowly. "Joshua." Josh turned his head to see him "I did not mean to imply that you could..."

"I knew what you meant." Josh replied, his voice breaking a bit "Why don't you just leave me alone, Prowl?" He spun around, glaring up at the mech harshly "You probably didn't even like the idea from the beginning. So stay out of the whole thing."

Prowl was stunned at the emotion that came out of Josh's statement. When talking, the boy had had a good way of covering up his feelings. But right now, he looked, and most definitely sounded, hurt. "Listen, you're right. I didn't see the logic in the situation, and perhaps I still don't see much of it." Josh stared up at him with a harsher glare "But you must understand, you are still my closest friend's... Charge." He explained "I'm only scolding you because I care about you as much as our relationship allows."

"You have a bizarre way of showing it." Josh grunted.

"And so do you." Prowl replied "Because pulling what you did today isn't the greatest way of showing Magnus you care about _his_ feelings."

Josh was silent, though he had to admit, Prowl really had him there. He did care about Magnus's feelings, even if he wasn't sure he could totally be trusted, he had been kind to him. He gave him reasons to at the very least care about him on some level. "Yeah... I guess it wasn't." Josh put his hands in pockets again nervously "He's going to be pretty upset when you tell him, isn't he?"

"You've got that right." Prowl replied "And perhaps that will see to it that you never pull a stunt like this again." He then added "I don't enjoy saying things that harm others, but, as you can clearly see..." He paused "You needed this "wake-up call", as one might put it." He explained.

As Prowl turned to leave, Josh bit his lip, his eyes lowering to the ground. He'd never had something that was said hurt so much, yet be so right. No one had ever scolded him in that way: without insults, without harsh words, simply scolding. He said nothing as Prowl left, uncertain as to what he could possibly say. And as it turned out, he was most likely better off saying anything. He was better off thinking, allowing him time for whatever Magnus's actions would be. Maybe he'd lock him in a closet, or yell at him, call him a few names.

But he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

...

"I'm very disappointed in you, soldier."

Josh stared up at Magnus as the words escaped his lips. Try as he might, he couldn't hide the guilt in his own eyes. Magnus didn't look too angry, but he did have the more stern and tough look that he often showed at work. "Magnus... If it helps, I really wasn't going to be gone that long." Josh took a deep breath, looking down "I just wanted to get out of the house. It's the weekend, most kids are out and..."

"I understand your reasoning." Magnus held out a hand "But there are many escorts at hand for you. And I only ever ask that you take advantage of one." Josh bit his lip, looking away awkwardly "You may not think it is any kind of big deal to go out there alone. But though the war is over, there are many bad mechs and humans out there." He then added "Ones that will gladly hurt you if it means getting to me."

"I'm sorry, sir." Josh managed.

Magnus looked thoughtful, crossing his arms as he paced in front of the couch. Josh could only wonder what was going through his processor at the moment. And better yet, when he would explode. He'd been so calm so far, but he knew that like any adult he had to have a boiling point. "You have to promise me, Joshua. That you'll think your actions through next time." Magnus stated as he stepped closer "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Magnus took in a deep intake of breath "Now that being said, I will be adding some chores on top of your lessons this week. Perhaps a little more work will be enough incentive to remember the danger that still remains out there next time." Josh's eyes widened "Are we clear?"

"Alright..." Josh replied in confusion.

"Then you're dismissed, soldier." Magnus replied "I'll see you for dinner."

For a long moment, Josh stood there. He hadn't yelled, he hadn't screamed, he hadn't even spoke above his usual baritone. He didn't understand it, wasn't he supposed to be mad? Wasn't he supposed to be yelling and screaming? As he slowly stood to his feet, he stared up at Magnus, who still looked disappointed, but calm as well. "Okay, I guess... Chores aren't that bad." Josh replied "I'll see you at dinner."

"Joshua." Magnus stopped him mid-way to the door "Are you alright?"

Joshua stood there a long moment, and slowly nodded his head. Though the truth was, he wasn't sure if he was alright. He wasn't sure he even understood what had just happened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As he made his way back towards his bedroom, he knew he would chalk this up to one of the stranger days he'd had.


	12. A Situation In Iacon

A/N: And here, we move away from the fluff a bit to focus more on where one of the main conflicts on this new Cybertron lies. :)

...

**CHAPTER 12  
A Situation In Iacon**

That night, Josh went back home; or rather, back to when he was a smaller child again. He'd snuck out of the bedroom that night, creeping along the hallways as slowly as he could. He recognized the memory as one when he had just turned five years old, old enough to know his parents fought. But not old enough yet to understand that the fighting was over him. He slipped open the door to their room quietly, peering in as the two of his parents, his father smacked his mother, she hit him back. It was a violent ruckus, one that he backed up from.

It happened like this most nights, they didn't hit him, but they hit each other. And that was painful enough on top of the "mean" words that seemed to be thrown at him every day. He backed up quietly, trying to avert his eyes, and cover his ears as another loud sound passed through the door. He tripped slightly, falling back against the wall, and suddenly all other sound stopped. He shrunk back as the door flew open, and his father stepped out of the door, his eyes fiery and full of anger. That was when he grabbed his arm, he yanked him forward, his eyes continuing to burn into his soul. "I know how to get rid of the problem." His father spoke, the stench of lingering alcohol on his breath.

Josh shot up before the dream went any further, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He leaned back against his pillows at that, the light was creeping in through the blinds of his room, and he already knew he'd need to be up soon anyway. "They're saying it was that ex-Decepticon rebel group that did it." He heard a female voice grumbling outside his door "Pretty desperate if you ask me, attacking part of Crystal City like that? They're lucky they didn't get their afts handed to them."

Josh rubbed the back of his head, ex-Decepticons, rebellion? What were they talking about? "Sometimes I wonder why Magnus even wants to help Kaon. I mean, I get it, his kid's from there, but still." Another female voice added "They just cause trouble, and lots of it."

Josh wanted to counter that they didn't all cause trouble, but he bit his tongue. Knowing that a fight wasn't something that he wanted this morning, especially not knowing what was going on. Besides, Josh could only sit there, thinking about the nightmare at the moment. He was glad he didn't have to relive the rest of it, after all, it wasn't the ideal way to start his morning. But then again, neither was hearing the word "ex-Decepticon" and "trouble" in the same conversation. Climbing from his bed, he carefully stepped out of the home, his eyes darting back and forth, though the hallway was empty.

"Oh good, you're up!" Josh turned to see Smokescreen heading down the hallway and towards him "I need you to take a shower, get dressed, and meet me downstairs. You'll have breakfast waiting for you and all. But you have to hurry." He added "Magnus is expecting me to get you off-property as quickly as possible." He explained.

"Why? What's going on?"

Smokescreen frowned, uncertain of whether he should tell the young human. He looked down at him, and took a deep breath. "Some Decepticon ideal purists from Kaon attacked an Energon shipment earlier." Smokescreen finally replied "There were a few casualties and things are getting chaotic. And Magnus doesn't want anyone to point accusing fingers at you."

"But I'm just a kid." Josh replied "What could I have done?"

"You'd be surprised at what the tabloids can make up." Smokescreen shook his head "Especially with how things in Kaon are just getting worse. That's why Ultra Magnus is doing whatever he can to fix things. He doesn't think we can have another "golden" age without it." He shook his head "Not with kids still on the streets, and with the ex-Decepticons being pushed to the point of rebellion."

Josh chewed his lip, he understood as best that he could at his age. Though he quietly wondered why the Cybertronians could never simply accept each other and find peace among their species. And at the same time, he reminded himself that the humans couldn't either. He shifted a bit. "So where is Magnus?" Josh asked "Is he coming with us?"

"'Fraid not, kid." Smokescreen shook his head "He has to deal with the press." He nodded "Go get ready."

Josh nodded his head a little bit, taking a deep breath and making his way back into his bedroom. Closing the door, Josh slid down the door, confusion in his eyes. Had some of those "kind" ex-Decepticons had been behind it. Had he been friends with what were practically Cybertronian terrorists? He rested his hands in his face, and ran them down his face. Even if he didn't fully grasp the gravity of the situation, he could grasp enough to feel a rush of stress hit him like a wave. He didn't know how to feel, whether to worry about Magnus's reputation, or worry about what would become of this.

For a moment, he felt like that same flustered and scared kid waiting outside his parents bedroom, and watching. Why couldn't he have an easier life? Why had he ever forced himself to go back to Cybertron? With all these new rules and this drama that seemed to surround him now? He grunted quietly, leaning his head against the door, and knocking on it twice. If he didn't have it so much better here, he might have been tempted to run now, even if it seemed like a cold gesture, he didn't want to see things slowly go to hell.

Yet at the same time, he knew he couldn't. Not now, or at least, not yet. As hard as things were sometimes, Magnus was still a good guy, who treated him well, and cared about him. He needed that stability, and what's more, he couldn't just up and leave someone who had done so much for him so early on. _Maybe it'll get easier._ Josh thought quietly as he made his way towards the dresser drawers.

Though in the back of his mind, he almost doubted it.

...

"Ultra Magnus, are you looking into reports that these terrorists came from Kaon?"

Forty minutes into the press conference, and already, Magnus wished he hadn't gone at all. The cameras flashed, and rolled as usual, while many, Cybertronian, and human alike shot questions at him. It was nothing abnormal, but the fact they shot the blame at Kaon wasn't helping to calm his own stress. "We assume the attack was co-ordinated by ex-Decepticons. But they are living everywhere." He noted "Not only Kaon. Therefore I cannot confirm to you without reasonable doubt that the terrorists were from Kaon."

"How do we know that you're only saying that because you recently took in a boy from Kaon?" One mech shouted from the crowd, an action to which Magnus couldn't help but narrow his optics "How do we know this boy isn't a spy and that this isn't only the beginning."

It took every ounce of Magnus's strength to keep himself from putting a hole through the mech's chest. But still, Magnus kept his usual demeanor, not betraying his anger to the crowd. "If we're going to start accusing small children of being spies, then we have certainly reached a low point in the new age." He rebutted "Do not let the fear that these mechs wanted to instill in your sparks and hearts win you over in such a way." He then added "Kaon is not a tainted city simply because it created Megatron."

There were a few murmurs from the crowd, and Magnus sighed. His optics quietly turned to the capitol building behind him, he could see people watching him there too. All eyes and optics must have been on him now, the promise of an age of total peace clearly broken, though not enough to allow the mech to give up. "Ultra Magnus, so you're saying that there is no credible threat within the seats of power or their families?"

Magnus shook his head firmly at that. "We are doing everything to ensure that we find these terrorists and bring them to justice. Whether they are, or are not, connected to any one family." Quickly, he decided it was time to wrap things up "I hope to have the planet's full co-operation in apprehending them. And I promise to continue to give you updates as soon as I know more."

With this, Magnus stepped down from the podium, ignoring the barrage of questions that followed. "That seemed brutal." Prowl commented as he joined him "You'd believe that most of the public is simply looking for _another_ war."

"No, I believe they fear one." Magnus replied "I think there is no denying allegiance amongst Cybertronians, and humans for that matter, is shaky." He straightened himself slightly, taking one last glance at the crowd as they entered the capitol building "If they wanted another war, they would not be pointing the finger at innocent children."

Prowl nodded his head glumly, in agreement with his friend's sentiments. "I suppose you're right." Prowl nodded his head "Speaking of Joshua, he's been sent to a safe house as you requested. He'll be returned at noon-time tomorrow. Kup has agreed to drive up there for his lessons as well." The mech stared up at him slowly "Is there anything else you would like me to order?"

"No." Magnus shook his head "I'll call him and check on how he is doing before the day is up."

Prowl could easily tell that Ultra Magnus was more worried than he cared to admit. It wasn't a surprise, given this attack had been on Iacon. But he also worried for the mech's stress levels, which were already high enough on a regular basis. "Sir... If I can speak freely?" Magnus inclined his head "You should focus yourself on what is at hand, at the moment." He explained "You need to get rid of whatever this is... Be it a revolution or otherwise..."

Magnus stopped quietly, slowly, but surely inclining his head. "I'm aware." Magnus replied "But I don't stop being a father figure to him because of something like this." He took a deep intake of breath "Just as your duty never distracts you from being a Godfather to Terrence."

Prowl nodded his head slowly, and shrugged his shoulder. "We all have our... Vulnerable spots, I suppose." He placed his hands on his hips, and looked outside "Perhaps we would not have to worry so much had this great peace we wanted had gone through." The mech nodded his head "I should return to Enforcer headquarters, sir."

"Of course." Magnus nodded "Good day, Prowl."

Magnus watched as Prowl left the building in silence, his optics looking thoughtfully out into the crowd once more. If this was their calm before the storm, then he dreaded what it would be like if a revolution, or Primus forbid, another war would bring. "Ultra Magnus, sir." A secretary beside him spoke up as he turned his head to face her "Flare Up just called down to inform me that you need to get up there soon. The leader of Kaon is on your video call."

"Thank you, Delfire."

To say he wasn't looking forward to the aftermath of this, especially when it came to Kaon's reaction, was an understatement.

...

Josh tapped his foot on the floor inside the safe house impatiently. So far, he'd watched the press conference that Magnus gave, but heard nothing from the mech himself. No doubt, he was handling the aftermath, but he could not help but feel a little alone. Smokescreen was with him, but had gone to patrol the area two house ago. He had a feeling he had gotten just as stir-crazy and gone out on a drive, something he frankly wished he could do. He wasn't looking forward to his lesson with Kup in a few hours either, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate, not with all the "excitement".

"Mr. Beller."

Josh's head shot up, surprised by the formality. Though he quickly reminded himself it was what most of his foster father's employees, minus Smokescreen called him. He turned to see one of them already. He guessed by the way he was armored, the mech was mostly likely one of the bodyguards hired to be with him. "Yeah, what's up?" He questioned.

"We've been informed that if you wish, it is safe to walk the exterior grounds." Josh frowned "If you allow us to keep you within optic range, we promise to keep a respectful distance." The kind mech inclined his head "We're all aware of how you like your personal space."

Josh smiled at the thought, maybe bodyguards wouldn't be as bad as he'd made it out to be. Or at least, it might not be with mech's that understood how strange and new all of this was for him on the patrol. He stood from the couch, and put his hands in his pockets. "Thanks." Josh nodded his head "I could go for some fresh air after being inside all day I guess."

He made his way out of the home calmly, with the same mech close behind. Josh half-expected the mech to be lying, but as he promised, the mech simply leaned against the wall of the home. The safe house was far enough outside of Iacon that he could see nearly the whole city from the mountain range it occupied. It was the first time he got a real chance to see the whole city from afar, and without a doubt it was a beautiful sight. He took a deep breath, wondering how the city would handle the attack.

Would they go on with life? Would the drama continue on for some time? Would he have to stay at the safe house longer than a day even? He hoped not when it came to that last option. The sound of an engine grabbed his attention just in time to see Smokescreen arrive back. "Sorry I was gone so long." He commented "I got on the comm with Prowl to get caught up to speed."

"Is Magnus okay?"

Smokescreen shrugged, and gave somewhat of a half-smirk. "Between Magnus's professionalism and Prowl's stoicism, you can never really tell." He admitted "Don't worry, Josh, he'll be fine, you'll be fine. This will probably all be over by the time you get home tomorrow anyway." The mech peered out towards Cybertron, and smirked "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Josh agreed "That whole place was destroyed in the war, wasn't it?"

"Most of it, yeah."

Josh shuddered at the thought of anything like that happening to it again. But quickly realized it was the worst case scenario and shook the feeling right out of his thoughts. "Smokescreen?" Smokescreen turned to look at him slowly "Am I going to have to do this every time? I mean seriously, I've been here two hours and I'm already bored and worried." He titled his head.

"'Fraid so, Josh." Smokescreen shrugged "But it won't all be bad. Come on, let's head back inside. I can set up the video game system we put up in there." He stated calmly "I can crush you at Mario Kart."

Josh smiled a little, looking at Smokescreen and mock-cocky look present on his face. He took one final look at Iacon, and then let himself push it out of his mind. "Alright, but you're going to have to teach me how to play." He explained "I've never played video games before."

Smokescreen's optic ridge furrowed at that, shaking his head. "Yeah, we're going to have to fix that, ASAP." He told him bluntly "No kid should go without the good stuff like that."

With any luck, they could salvage some fun out of the slow day after all.


	13. Revelations

**CHAPTER 13  
Revelations**

Josh shifted a bit as he relaxed against a chair in the lobby. Though he had returned to Magnus, he had decided to spend time away for a bit. With Magnus apparently beyond busy, he could tell he was better off, at least at the moment. He was quiet, tapping the side of his head, when he suddenly heard someone seat themselves down beside him. "So, where were you when all the chaos started yesterday?" Josh turned his head to say Terry, his eyebrows arching "What, I figured I'd find you here. Magnus probably won't let you out of his sight much after that." He noted, chewing into the apple in his hand.

Josh stared at him, and shrugged his shoulders. "Safe house, something about my safety." Josh muttered "Does Prowl know you're here? It's a wednesday, a school day, right?" He questioned.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him or mom." Terry shrugged his own shoulders sheepishly "So, safe house, serious stuff." He looked at Josh, who seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts "Are you okay, man? You look like you haven't slept."

Josh had to admit he hadn't, but only to himself. Given he barely knew Terry and was not about to spill the fact that he had been having nightmares lately to him as a result. He shook his head a little, looking over at the boy. "Nah, I'm fine." Josh lied, biting his lip "I was just seeing if I could spot my "bodyguards"." He explained.

"You have bodyguards now?" Terry asked.

"I guess it comes with the territory."

He could hear as Terry gave a small laugh at that, though Josh hadn't meant it as a joke. They were with him right now, two of them, a tall green mech, and a smaller crimson one who continued to keep a respectful distance. At least they allowed him that much, he figured, if nothing else it made him feel less awkward. "So, you want to blow this place?" Terry replied "It can't be very exciting waiting for him to get off work."

"Last time, Prowl caught us and I got extra chores for a week." Josh shook his head, throwing his hands up "If you think I'm ditching them again and going out you're crazy." He took a deep breath, resting his head against his hand "Unless you have a way of avoiding Prowl and getting me back before six." He explained, raising an eyebrow.

Terry chewed his lip thoughtfully, uncertainty in his eyes. With a shrug, he put his own hands on either side of his face. "Well I've already ditched anyway, so come on, bring them along." Terry stood to his feet slowly "Not like I could get into any more trouble for ditching anyway. Mom's already grounded me for a month." He then added "I bet with Magnus being your guardian, you haven't even seen the COOL parts of Iacon, have you?"

"Why do I get the feeling we have different definitions of cool?"

"Fine, be a buzzkill like that, either way I'm getting out of here." Terry stood, throwing his backpack over his shoulder "You and your bodyguards can either tag along, or you can stay here staring off into space for hours." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Josh studied Terry for a long moment, uncertainty in his eyes. Should he go for it? If he went with the bodyguards, he was likely not to find himself in trouble. It was Terry's loss if he didn't mind getting into trouble after all. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Just let me go grab Flamefist and Breaker." Josh motioned towards the two mechs off to the side "If I get in trouble again though-."

"You won't." Terry replied "Most kids go where we're going."

Josh approached his two bodyguards quietly, Breaker, the tall green mech of the two narrowed his optics as Josh approached. Josh examined the look on his face carefully, having noticed that Breaker was the smarter and more calculated of the two. "We heard you talking." Breaker told him "You do understand we'll have to scout out where he sends us, correct?"

Josh grimaced a bit, having not seen that coming. "What? But Magnus said-."

"Terrence is a bit of a troublemaker, lad." Flamefist spoke up "Believe me when I say that the last thing you want is for you to just drop you off. Lest you end up in the wrong area." He nodded his head "Come along, youngling. We'll take you, but if the situation seems unsafe, you ain't staying." Josh frowned and grumbled under his breath "Would you rather all three of us face Ultra Magnus's wrath?"

Josh had to admit, that didn't sound like something he wanted at all. Before, Magnus had been lenient enough with him. But would he be so calm after he'd pulled a second stunt? Somehow he had the feeling that the second stunt would incite the angrier side that four mechs had now warned him not to incite the wrath of. "I swear, sometimes I feel like you guys should just leash me and put a bowl with my name in front of me." Josh grumbled under his breath "Whatever, wait up, Terry!"

As Josh jogged after the boy, the two mech's stared between each other. Josh knew that it might have been a little harsh, but it was true all the same. It was days like the last two that made him somewhat miss the freedom he had on the streets. The ability to go anywhere, and do anything he wanted. _Get used to it. _Josh reminded himself _You don't want to screw THIS up._

Even Josh was surprised by the fact that he looked at the situation in that light. Since when had he started to not like the idea of being taken out of this new situation? Even just a moment ago, he had been wishing he was out of it. He shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath, it was just a thought he reminded himself. And once again, he swore to himself that he wouldn't get attached to this home. Too bad for him, he wasn't sure that it was going to go the way he wanted it to.

...

When Josh wasn't back several hours later, Magnus commed the mechs to find out the situation. He thanked Primus it was nothing bad, as he had worried in the back of his processor. After all, many younglings enjoyed trips up to the Sea of Crystals, one of the many clear, Earth-like body of water that Cybertron itself had. The drive up didn't take long, but Magnus couldn't help but notice that Josh had somehow found his way to the cliff area nearby. A spot where many "daredevils", young and old, would jump from. And a place that was absolutely dangerous, and maybe even deadly, to younglings due to its massive size.

At the sight of Terry nearby him, Magnus didn't even seem surprised. Of course, he knew the boy through Prowl and while he was a good kid at heart, he was often known for his stunts like this. Magnus transformed quickly, starting his way towards the two kids that were seated off to the side, watching an older boy take the jump. "Having a good time up here, soldier?" Magnus questioned as Josh stared up, then eyed Terry "Afternoon, Terrence."

"Always a pleasure, Ultra Magnus, sir." Terry replied with a small salute.

Josh stared over at Magnus, then at the edge of the large area. He shuddered slightly, not entirely liking the idea of jumping off as Terry had about an hour ago. He thanked himself for being afraid of heights, though Terry had encouraged him to try "geyser" hopping. Whatever that was, Josh had a feeling that he wouldn't be doing anything now that Magnus was here. Along the lines of "daredevling" as Terry had put it. And Josh could easily see how hopping over steaming hot Geysers just as they were going off did sound dangerous, although fun. As opposed to the stunt he had been watching.

"Hey, I'm not the one jumping. I'm just having a good time watching these idiots." Josh muttered, standing to his feet "What are you doing here, Magnus? Don't you still have work to do?"

Magnus shook his head, having finished his work early that afternoon. Though it had helped that he had been up most of the last night to work through the paperwork on the attempted attack. "No, I finished it long ago." He then paused, turning towards the cliff "I'm relieved to hear that you haven't been jumping off behind my back." He paused a moment "Do you require a ride home, Terrence?"

"If I get a ride back with you, mom will have my head." Terry replied "She'll know I ditched, again."

"At this point, I believe she'd be surprised if you WENT to school." Magnus jested.

"Ouch." Terry grunted "That hurt, man. I do go to school... When I want to."

Josh shook his head in response to that, he hadn't known the boy very long and he doubted he went to school much. Magnus simply let out a gentle chuckle, shaking his head slightly. Primus help him if Josh was genuinely becoming friends with this boy, he was almost certain that he would end up not helping with Josh's rebellious side. "All the same, I don't feel right leaving a friend of my ward's to walk home." Magnus nodded his head "Come along you two."

As Magnus motioned them to follow, Josh turned to Terry. The boy didn't look happy with the idea of leaving early, but still seemed to gather his things. "Looks like I'm the one in trouble this time." Terry grunted "I'll have to show you that... Thing some other time." He explained "Thanks for the ride, Ultra Magnus, sir." He shouted out.

Josh nodded his head, climbing into the passengers seat of Magnus calmly, before scooting to the middle. Though they mostly rode in silence, Terry eventually spoke up. "You know, sir. You're going to look a little weird driving into the poor sector." Terry pointed out "I could have just walked home, really, and..." Josh gave him a look "Oh, right. No weirder than walking into the slums of Kaon I guess."

"I do not care how I appear." Magnus replied "I am not like certain other leaders may act, after all, Terrence." He paused "Now as for your home, I will need directions." He added.

Terry nodded his head slowly, and began to spew out directions. Eventually, as they hit the poor sector, Josh could not believe his eyes. It was no wonder that Magnus wanted change in Kaon, because if this was how the poor in Iacon were living... Well, the way Kaon was living was beyond pathetic. The homes were all still nice enough, maybe smaller, but no trash littered the streets. Outside of some graffiti, and a few shifty figures, it gave off the feeling of a regular suburb. "This is the poor sector?" Josh muttered.

"Yeah..." Terry nodded his head "Pretty bad isn't it?"

_You haven't even seen bad. _Josh thought bitterly.

Magnus pulled to a stop in front of a small home, Terry's, and the boy climbed out. "Hey." Josh looked up as he spoke up again "She's probably going to make me go to school tomorrow, but we should hang out this weekend." He patted the side of Magnus "As long as you don't mind?"

"So long as you two choose a safer activity." Magnus replied calmly.

"Right." Terry nodded his head "I'll meet you in Magnus's building if you're up to it, Josh."

"Yeah, sure." Josh nodded his head.

As Terry jogged off towards the house, Josh leaned back, his eye staring thoughtfully all around. Magnus lingered for a moment, and Josh knew that he might have been doing what he liked to think of as his mind-reading. "What's the matter, soldier?" Magnus asked "I can feel your tension levels rising."

Josh breathed in quietly, a grimace on his face. "Even in the poor part of Iacon... It's just... I mean it's bad. But it's clean at least, there's... Well it looks kept up." He shakes his head a little bit "How could anyone just let one poor sector in Kaon go to heck. But when it's somewhere like this... They keep it up better." His voice was caught in his throat "I don't get it."

Again, Magnus noticed a wiseness far beyond his years in Josh's words. He rumbled his engines a bit, deep in thought himself. Although the people in this part of Iacon were poor, and struggled, none did struggle as much as those in Kaon did. At least, not since the rebuilding began. He could have told Josh that it was far worse during and before the war, but he knew it was not something Josh would likely be willing to listen to, and stopped himself short. "Prejudice..." Magnus noted "The only reason I can give you is that some people hold others in higher regard. A fact which is wrong."

As Magnus pulled away from the poor sector, Josh remained silent, he closed his eyes and heaved in a breath. Inside, he hoped now more than ever that somehow, someway, they could help those still in Kaon.

...

Josh got up late that night to take a walk along the hallways. He didn't have a reason, only that he felt restless for yet another night. He yawned quietly, turning down a hallway and nearly walking into a leg. For a moment, he had to process the fact that Magnus was awake and standing in front of him. "Hey..." Magnus murmured "What are you doing up this late?"

Josh shook his head, peering off to the side. He stifled a yawn and then peered up towards the mech a bit. "I couldn't sleep." Josh muttered, rubbing his eye quietly "It's nothing, I haven't been sleeping very well for a while, so it's... Whatever." There was silence between them "What are you doing up, Magnus? Don't you have work or something in the morning?"

Magnus nodded his head, carefully scooping his foster son up. Josh was surprised, though Magnus was careful to keep him steady as to not scare him, or incite his fear of heights. "Recharge wasn't exactly calling to me either." Magnus muttered quietly "I've had a long last couple of days, as you know." He peered down at the boy "Any particular reason you can't sleep?"

Josh stared at Magnus, his eyes drooping quietly as he bit his lip. "Nightmares." Josh replied "They're nothing new, they happen sometimes. They mess with me, make me... Remember some stuff." He looked down "It's nothing really. Usually after I take a walk or talk to Smokescreen I can go back."

Magnus's optic ridge furrowed, he hadn't even known that Josh had been having nightmares. It surprised him, given that he hadn't heard Josh walking around the home, yet here he was. How did a parent handle their child's nightmares? It was a foreign concept to the Cybertronian's, whose own recharge was dreamless and mostly spent in darkness. "You do know nothing bad can come and hurt you here, don't you?" Magnus asked "My home - our home, is filled with guards and protected around the clock."

Josh somehow doubted he was safe from himself. How could one be safe by their own actions that could get him thrown out like yesterday's trash. After all, that was exactly what his parents would do. And a part of him still believed it was what Magnus would one day, undoubtedly do as well. "It's not about Mark..." Josh murmured "It's about my parents... It's..." He paused a moment "It's about being alone again."

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that. You barely know me."

Magnus frowned, looking away silently, his optics filled with uncertainty. Was this what Josh truly was scared of at night? Being thrown away? Being taken out of the warm home he now had, away from any sense of people who cared about him? And what's more, was he afraid Magnus would do to him what his parents did? Locking him in a cage? Making him live in filth? "Joshua..." Magnus spoke up "I might barely know you, but I do know that I am not your parents... Nor will I ever be. So if that is what you fear, then you can tell that to your fears."

Josh was silent as they walked down the hallway, clearly headed towards his room. "Alright, if you're really not like them, I want you to answer something." Magnus stopped in his tracks as Josh swallowed hard "Honestly." He paused a moment "Will you ever look at me as anything more than a ward?" He then stated "And I don't mean in words. You already said I was "family". But will I ever _actually _be able to call myself your son?" He then asked "Could you ever call someone as messed up as I am your kid?"

Magnus was silent for a long moment, uncertainty in his optics for one moment. "Are you asking me if I would ever... Legally adopt you?" Josh nodded his head, Magnus shuttered his optics in response "Joshua, I have already told you that I do consider you my son. But... Adoption? You're not even certain you can trust me yet." He explained.

"So the answer is "no"."

"No, the answer is "yes"." Josh's eyes bulged as Magnus set him on the ground "But for now, neither of us are ready. You're not ready to trust me fully, and I'm not going to do something such as that simply to prove to you the truth." Josh was silent "Someday Josh, if everything works our way. Yes, I would like to make you my legal son." He then added "So that you will never have to worry about the things that keep you up at night again."

Josh stood in front of the mech silently, he couldn't comprehend what he had just said. Magnus had just admitted to him, face-to-face that he wanted to adopt him. Was that the whole point of the arrangement? Was Magnus really looking to make him of all people a permanent addition to the family? His heart nearly stopped, he had not been prepared for an answer of "yes". He hadn't been prepared for someone who genuinely wanted him around. His parents hadn't wanted him for good, Mark hadn't wanted him for good.

So why did the last person in the world he had expected want him for good? "I..." Josh paused a moment "I should go to bed." He stopped his answer mid-way "Goodnight, Magnus."

As he stepped inside the room again, Josh let his mind swim. Trying to comprehend and grasp the situation. Magnus wanted him to be his son, this was all in an attempt to see if maybe they could get along. If they could be a father and son. And for the first time, he could feel his thoughts towards the situation changing further, but he wasn't shying away from them. He wasn't pushing them aside. He was allowing those thoughts to overwhelm him, to pull him back, and hit him with a healthy dose of reality.

It was possible, very possible, that Magnus was the one parental figure he had in life that he could trust. And for once, it brought a smile to his face rather than scared him.


	14. Wreckers and Admittance

**CHAPTER 14  
Wreckers and Admittance**

For a moment, Josh was a little stunned when he'd exited the home and found a procession of mechs in the backyard. He took a step back and looked over the mechs, each of whom were big, brawny or both. In the corner of the group, he could even see Kup. But a different looking Kup than he saw in his tutoring sessions, different enough that he had to do a double take. He had a rifle at his side, and looked considerably more like a soldier. Or perhaps, he guessed, some form of secret service or SWAT team.

Most of them began to scatter and leave, but Magnus and three others, Kup included, remained behind. Josh watched as they talked, and shared a laugh. Magnus, as usual only gave a small, light chuckle Josh had come to recognize for a while now. "Good morning, soldier." Magnus nodded as he turned to stare at Josh "You're not usually up this early."

Josh nodded his head, he rarely was up at five in the morning. Though that morning he'd woken up to cannon fire and half expected for someone to be on their doorstep poised for attack. "I heard some sort of cannons... I think." Josh replied groggily "I knew you couldn't be firing off cannons, so I kinda thought something was up." He shook his head, pointing to Kup "And what are you doing with a rifle?"

Kup gave a slow laugh at that, staring at Magnus. "So you haven't told your kid about your days with the Wreckers?" Magnus shrugged his shoulders a bit "Boy, this is what your old mech and I do when we're not doing the mundane work." He replied "At least, when we're still needed. But he's constantly training new recruits. How have you not noticed?"

"Training people for what?" Josh peered over at Magnus "I always thought you were too political to pick up a gun. Let alone train people using one." One of the two mechs whom he vaguely recognized from the race he'd been to, a white, green, and red colored one snorted at that "You can't honestly expect me to believe that Kup's being serious right now, right?"

Magnus rolled his optics a little, though he was not totally surprised that Josh felt that way. He had never seen the side of him that had fought in the war. He had only seen him during "peace" time, long after the war had ended. "Joshua, I'll have you know before I took my political post I was the second-in-command of the Autobot army." He watched as Josh's eyes widened in awe "What, is this truly that hard to comprehend?"

"Kinda, yeah." Josh replied honestly "I just.. It's weird picturing you on the battlefield."

Magnus shook his head slowly, and let a smirk cross his features. "Very well, if proof is what you seek, than you will have it." Magnus turned his head towards the mech who had snorted earlier "Wheeljack, what do you say we have a friendly little sparring match?" He asked.

"You're actually going to let me hit you?" Wheeljack cocked an optic ridge "Sir..."

"We'll only have a problem if any serious damage is done."

Josh leaned against a column, disbelief still present in his eyes. But in a flash, his disbelief disappeared as soon as it had come. Before Wheeljack had even reached Magnus in full, the mech had grabbed hold of his arm and flung him onto the ground, holding him down with a foot like he had been nothing. "And that was AFTER I lost my good hand during the war." Magnus replied, releasing Wheeljack, who scrambled up "Would you like more convincing, Joshua?"

Wheeljack swung a fist as if on cue, to which Magnus leaned out of the way. Another swing, Magnus leapt out of the way that time. With a swift swinging motion, Wheeljack was yet again on the ground. "Whoa." Josh muttered, his eyes looking up towards Magnus again "He never even touched you."

"In my defense, we were sparring." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm "Put me in the field, and he wouldn't get so lucky."

Magnus only smirked in response, shaking his head. Though he could not deny that Wheeljack was one of the best Wreckers he had, he had no doubt that even on the battlefield he could take him. There w_as_ a reason he was still their leader even after the death of Optimus Prime, after all. "That is what millennia of training has gotten me, soldier." Magnus turned to stare at Josh again "Are you impressed?"

"You've gotta teach me that." Josh replied "That was _awesome_!"

Wheeljack crossed his arms. "It's not that easy, kid." Wheeljack noted "Being a Wrecker takes a lot."

"Apparently not. Or did you not see how you fought?"

Both Kup and the other, tall and green mech snickered at Wheeljack. But after a moment, the wrecker finally smiled a little. "Your kid's got guts." He slugged Magnus on the shoulder "Maybe you _should _teach him a little bit. We can salvage a wrecker out of him yet."

Magnus looked as though he was far from thrilled at the thought. "Please, don't even suggest that." Magnus groaned quietly "The last thing I want to think about is my ten year old becoming a Wrecker, thank you." He glanced the disappointed look on Josh's face "We can talk about it when you're _older_." He replied, though Josh had a feeling they wouldn't.

"I kinda feel bad for the mech who tries anything on our house now." Josh admitted, laughing a little "I bet you can do even MORE damage with that big hammer of yours." He nodded to the Forge of Solus Prime, that was attached to his back "I'd sure like to see that in action."

Magnus, took the forge off of his back. A grin spreading on his face. "This is far more than just a mere hammer, Joshua. Back in the days of the war, it was one of the most important artifacts our world had." He told him thoughtfully, then looked down on him "Perhaps, I will tell you the story sometime." He then stared around at his three friends "Now, we've stood out here for some time. Are you three coming in, or not?"

"I could go for some high grade, actually." Wheeljack noted.

All Josh could think was that it was going to be a very interesting day.

...

Watching the four Wreckers together was quite the sight. Between the four of them, the war stories they shared varied. Though Josh's attention was glued mostly to those from Magnus, and from the green Wrecker, who he'd been told was named "Bulkhead". He quickly took note of the fact that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had only ever been under Magnus's command on Earth, but those stories seemed to be the most interesting of all. After all, he didn't know much about the war when it came to Earth, so it was all very new to him.

"So, you guys were all under Optimus Prime's team. Except Kup..." Josh stated, mesmerized "That must have been weird. I mean, I hardly remember Earth, but it's a pretty big jump from Cybertron."

Magnus peered down at Josh, who was seated on his knee. He shrugged his shoulder slightly, though it was Bulkhead who spoke up before he could. "Eh, I kinda got used to Earth." Bulkhead leaned back "Sometimes I even miss it. But my human buddy Miko living here makes things easier." He stated calmly "Magnus was never really a fan I think, though."

It was true, Magnus had never really been a fan of the planet Earth. But at the time, he had also admittedly been homesick for quite some time. These days, he didn't mind Earth from the times he did have to visit. "I mostly just wanted to return home." Magnus admitted "I must admit though, my time on Earth was not too horrible..." He paused a moment "Where is Miko, anyway? I believed she'd tag along as usual."

"Ah, she's got things to do I guess." Bulkhead waved it off "You know that girl, always doing something."

"Fair enough." Magnus shifted a bit.

Josh watched as the mechs continued their chatter, feeling a little out of place. He hadn't even known this side of Magnus, this whole other side to the mech. IT was still mind-boggling in that respect, he had always thought Magnus was simply a political leader, a serious, but secretly somewhat-soft politician. But he was more than that: he was a warrior, a tried and true war veteran. In a way, he couldn't help but feel awestruck at the fact that he was in the presence of someone who had so many stripes on their shoulder.

He could tell Magnus noticed the new light he looked at him too. Because he looked at him with surprise. It didn't change what he thus far thought of him as a person, but as of now, he felt like he was in the presence of someone even bigger than he imagined. "Joshua." Magnus pulled him from his deep thoughts "Bulkhead was talking to you."

Josh shook his head slowly, turning towards Bulkhead. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear."

"I was just saying that if you really want to learn some Wrecker moves. I teach a little youth class down on Main Street every thursday." Bulkhead told him calmly "I mean, it's nothing as advanced as the stuff we do. But I do give kids your age some of the basics." He noted, looking up at Magnus "As long as you don't mind it."

"As long as "youth class" isn't code for "recruitment camp"." Magnus sighed quietly "The last thing I need is for my ten year old suddenly deciding to become like Miko. With no offense meant towards our young friend." Inside, Josh made a mental note to meet this "Miko" who he felt he'd get along quite well with "So, another round or do you all need to leave...?"

"I should leave. I have a meeting to go to." Kup grunted "Joshua, I'll see you tomorrow for our session." He shook Magnus's hand, as he usually did "Don't let these two corrupt what's left of him." He jested as he nodded towards Josh.

As Kup left, Josh rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that he was already "corrupt" in the sense that he was just as much a smart alleck as the others seemed to be. But then again, he also took it that Kup had only meant the comment in jest. "You know, I was corrupted a long time ago." Josh crossed his arms and leaned back "So you two can "corrupt" me all you want."

"Oh, you must love that, sir." Wheeljack chuckled.

Magnus rolled his own optics at that, though he admittedly had known it was true. Whether he liked it or not, Josh fit right in with a group like the Wreckers, in some ways better than others. "I guess I'm just used to you lot too much to let it phase me too much." Magnus noted, he reached down, and rubbed the top of Josh's head tenderly with a fingertip "It's nothing I can't handle."

"That's what he thinks." Josh winked.

Wheeljack shook his head and leaned back. "Yeah, kid. I think we're going to get along just fine." Wheeljack looked at Magnus "You're lucky you snatched him up, I'd probably have if you hadn't. A snarky little guy like him's bound to be fun."

Magnus nodded his head a little, but inside the thought of anyone else finding Josh at that point made his spark sink. Snarky, and a human Wrecker in the making he might have been, but in a strange way, he liked it. "Yeah, I think I'll keep him." Magnus replied.

For once, he caught the full extent of the smile in the corner of Josh's mouth.

...

"Now, those were some awesome friends of yours."

It was later that night that Josh and Magnus finally had their first bit of alone time that night. Magnus simply smirked, nodding his head a little, and taking a deep breath. "You and Wheeljack certainly will get along at the very least." He shook his head.

"And I still can't believe... YOU." Josh breathed "I mean, no offense, Magnus. But I never thought you were so awesome. The way you flipped Wheeljack without even trying? I men, how did you do that!?"

Magnus chuckled a bit at the ten year old, motioning his hand down. Though it was nice to see the ten year old act just like that, a hyper, childish ten year old. Josh slowly calmed himself down, and seated himself on the ground in front of him. "And thus you understand why you have no reason to fear anything while under my roof." Magnus noted "As that was not even a tenth of what I would do if someone touched you."

Josh smirked, somehow, for once, he didn't doubt it. He'd seen Magnus angry, and now he'd seen Magnus in a fight. He was more than certain that if the two were ever combined, it would be a scary sight to behold. "Yeah, I don't even doubt that." Josh laughed slightly "You're kind of awesome." He looked down slowly "I kinda hope I get to see you in action sometime."

"Primus, I hope you never have to." Magnus replied "That would not mean good things."

Magnus's processor swirled, after all, it would mean danger. Quite probably to Josh, and if not to Josh, then most definitely to himself. He didn't want to believe that the current events would go wrong. "Magnus?" Josh spoke up, Magnus looked down at him "I'm sorry I doubted you and all. That was... Not cool." Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"You're apologizing?" Magnus questioned.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Josh shook his head "You proved me wrong, fair and square."

Magnus nodded his head, carefully sitting himself down beside his foster son. Josh kept his focus on the ground, tracing lines along the floor. "You know, I've done a lot of thinking about what you said the other day." Josh admitted, his eyes finally gazing their way up towards Magnus's face "I know I've been fighting you, but you're not that bad." He shook his head "You actually got me thinking a lot."

"Oh?" Magnus crossed his arms "And what have those thoughts told you?"

Josh shook his head, and took a deep breath. "That I should trust you more." Josh replied "Because the more I find out... The more I realize you really care about me." Magnus's optics softened at that "No one's ever tried so hard to be like this to me. So... I guess I can trust you." He paused "The second you turn your back on me though..."

"I won't."

Josh felt as Magnus put a hand gently on his shoulder, belittling his strength. There was a soft understanding in his optics, that silent understanding that he wouldn't. Even if that fear would always be there, he knew that at least for now, he could put his trust in this mech. To protect him, to care for him, heck, maybe even enough to be a good "dad" to him. He shook the last one off, he didn't want to get ahead of himself, they still had a very long way to go, and he knew it would not be as easy as deciding on it.

He closed his eyes, was he already doing that? Getting too far ahead of himself? Setting himself up for heartbreak? He looked back up at Magnus, the mech who had just shown him that he would fight for him in such a way. A mech that had done nothing since he met him other than try to earn his trust, however long it might take. "Alright..." Josh shifted a bit "This is getting a little mushy for me."

Magnus chuckled. "I must concur." He stood to his feet "You should get your work done for Kup's lesson." He waved his hand "I suggest you go upstairs and do that. I've been distracted enough from my own work as it is."

Josh smirked, and nodded his head, rushing off, as Magnus leaned back with a sigh. He could only hope this small, growing trust Josh seemed to be developing would last.


	15. Changing Attitudes

A/N: Can I just say I am loving all the feedback I've been getting today. :) Thank you all for your kind words, favorites, and follows! :)

...

**CHAPTER 15  
Changing Attitudes**

With Josh's trust now in him, Magnus slowly started to get to see the boy underneath the tough mask. Josh was no doubt still the tough little boy that he had made himself out to be, years of abuse were to blame for that. Yet Josh has other sides to him, sides that he hadn't seen until now. He still wasn't Josh's "dad", though a side of him knew there was a chance he never would be. Too many bad memories can from Josh's dad for him to not hesitate in that field even if they did become that close.

But it was still nice to finally see the boy underneath it all, to finally see Josh as he was: a child. One that had probably one of the snarkier personalities he had ever come across. "Magnus!" Magnus's optics shot up, speak of the devil, Josh came rushing in quickly "Bee's here! He told me there's another race today, and he said that Blue's racing this time!" He hardly missed a beat in his words "Can I go?"

Magnus chuckled, waving the bouncing young human down calmly. "As long as you don't leave their sight." Josh groaned, hanging his head at that, though Magnus rolled his optics "You know the rules by now."

Josh looked as though he was thinking over his answer for a while. But after a few minutes, Josh had nodded his head. Though Magnus could only imagine he was looking for a way out of it even so. "Alright, alright, I'll stick by Bee!" Josh shouted as he rushed to the doorway of Magnus's office "I'll be back by three, I promise!" He added.

Magnus shook his head slowly, and leaned back. Yes, things were becoming far more relaxing, and he was enjoying every moment of it. He traced his finger along the desk calmly, and looked over his data pads. "Sir?" Magnus peered up as Flare Up stepped into his office "I... Think Josh may have just made a run for it again. Do you want me to call downstairs security?"

Magnus shook his head. "He was going to meet Bumblebee to go to a race." Magnus noted "That won't be necessary."

The look of surprise on Flare Up's face didn't surprise him a bit. He still had a hard time believing that Josh was starting to trust more, but the more he saw of him, the more he seemed to open up. "I know, I'm a surprised as you are, but certain events have changed him... For the better." Magnus tapped on his data pad a few more times "Was there anything more that you needed, Flare-Up?"

The femme nodded, sliding a data pad towards him slowly. Magnus picked it up, and read the line quickly, "SUSPECTED CHILD SLAVER MARK ROTHMAN ARRESTED IN KAON". Magnus sighed in relief, he most certainly felt better reading that headline. "Thank Primus they finally found that scumbag." Magnus grumbled quietly "Which news pad is looking for a statement from me?"

"All of them." Magnus nodded his head "This is going to make the planet-wide news, y'know. Your son _was_ one of his victims." Magnus shuddered at the reminder "Do you want me to tell them that's a no-go?"

Magnus looked thoughtfully out the window, before turning his head slightly. "Tell them I will give them a statement." Magnus nodded his head "If I don't, they will only continue to pursue me anyway." He took a deep breath "No one's looking for a statement from Joshua himself, are they?" She shook her head "Good, I just gained his trust, the last thing I need is for it to be lost again."

"Of course, sir." Flare Up replied "Will you require anything more sir?"

Magnus shook his head, and waved her off as she left the room. His eyes scanned the news pad silently, to say he felt relief was an understatement. The man would face trial, and there would be other witnesses, regardless of if Josh came forward about it or not. He set the pad down again, and let himself relax, perhaps for once, the situation was looking up and would stay that way. "Magnus?" Magnus sighed as he responded to the comm frequency "I apologize for bothering you, sir. But we're have an immediate meeting of all political leaders on the 40th floor."

"Is there a situation?" Magnus asked curiously.

"So you haven't heard?" Magnus's optic ridges furrowed a bit "Senator Downbeat was revealed to be helping the ex-'Cons that pulled that stunt two weeks ago. The meeting is to go over options for his replacement." Magnus tensed, he hadn't heard, but the thought of someone being corrupt within his own government made him feel sickened "Sir?"

"I'll be down in the room in four minutes. Before so, I ask for a further debriefing on the matter." He paused a moment "Especially if I'm going to have to give a speech on the matter to the general public."

"Of course, sir."

Magnus sighed, and there went any hope for a relaxing day that the mech had had. Yet it was to be expected, trouble did not just go away at work because he was having an easier time at home, as he had known. Taking a deep breath, he listened off-hand to the debriefing the younger mech on the other end gave him about his connections to the "terrorist" group. He rubbed his fore helm slowly, letting his optics move to the ground as he walked down the hall. Why was this happening now? Would they really find themselves in the middle of a rebellion? Or worse, another war?

He shuddered again at the thought, he could only hope that wouldn't be the case. If nothing else, for the sake of Josh and other kids who would be forced to once again grow up amidst a war. He swore to himself that he'd prevent that, that he'd see Kyle be put in jail, that he would continue to make Cybertron better, not worse. A promise he intended to keep.

...

"Woo! Go Blue!"

Josh had seated himself on a crate near Bluestreak's pit stop with a grin. Bumblebee stood beside him, watching the race closely, and him even closer. It made Josh shift uncomfortably. He wanted to go an explore the track, but knew at the same time that he could end up in big trouble. "You're awfully chipper this morning." Bumblebee commented after a few moments "What's up?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders slightly. Of course he was doing much better, though his newfound trust was still just that, new. He still found himself feeling a little of his shyness, though he also found himself feeling better around the mechs. "I'm doing fine, Bee." Josh patted his leg "I'd be doing even better if I could go exploring. Is it true this is the biggest stadium on Cybertron?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics a bit, and nodded. He looked down at the ten year old with a playful grin, and nudged him gently with his foot. "It's not even because Magnus asked you to stay by me y'know. I'm more worried about someone trying anything." He explained "After all, it hasn't' been long since that attack before." He paused, staring around "If you want to go to the snack bar or something though, I'll spot you the credits and I'll come along."

Josh looked over towards Bluestreak as he zoomed past for a moment, and then nodded his head. There were still several laps to go and the fact of the mater was that he could miss a couple of them. As he followed the yellow warrior, he felt leering optics on him and turned to see a taller mech near the bleachers whose red optics watched. "Don't mind him." Bumblebee spoke up as Josh turned "That's Farfield, he's not a big fan of Magnus, but he's harmless."

"I know who he is, I knew him... In Kaon." Josh replied "He was one of the nicer mechs."

Bumblebee peered back over at him slowly, shaking his head. "He may have been nice to you there, but trust me, Josh. He hates Magnus for taking him out of the commanders seat of Kaon after the war." He explained "I hate to say it, but a lot of your Kaon friends are probably not going to be as friendly to you anymore." Josh looked saddened by that "Cheer up, I didn't mean all of them.. Just some."

Josh nodded his head, averting his gaze from the mech before turning towards the snack bar. "Oh wow, look at those Bee!" Josh pointed towards a group of souvenirs, namely a group of small stuffed bears in the colors of different racers "Do they have them for all the racers?" He asked.

"Most of 'em." Bumblebee replied "You want one of Blue's? I'm sure they have 'em." He looked towards him calmly "What do you want, shorty?"

"A hot dog and a coke."

Bumblebee nodded turning back to the cashier as he began to speak. "Josh, hey." Josh turned around slowly to see Farfield approaching "I thought that was you, but I couldn't tell." Bumblebee turned, his optics slowly narrowing "Where've you been, kid? I haven't seen much of you and Benjamin around Kaon... A few people say you've been hanging around Iacon."

Josh nodded his head. "Hey." He turned around and put his hands in his pockets "Yeah, we got picked up off the streets. I'm uh... I'm living with a foster family now." He peered towards Bumblebee who appeared to relax at Farfield's supposed lack of knowledge "Sorry if we scared you. I mean... I know we used to come to your place and..."

"It's fine." Farfield replied "Frankly, I'd rather see you clean and happy." He explained "Bumblebee." He acknowledged the young warrior calmly "Glad to see you're doing well as well." He said, though the mech could tell he was feigning friendliness for Josh's sake "Listen Josh, if your foster family gives you any trouble... You can find your way back to my place." He then added "Some Iaconians can be real stuck up."

Josh heard the venom in the mech's voice, and cringed. So it was just as he expected, the dislike was mutual. "Really, my foster dad's great, Farfield." Josh replied politely as Bumblebee turned and handed him the hot dog and coke, as well as holding a bear "It was nice seeing you, man. But I should go... Rooting for Bluestreak and all."

"Right..." Farfield replied cooly "But the offer still stands." He nodded "Good day to you both."

Bumblebee felt a chill in the air as the mech trudged off, his optics narrowing. Even though he had been kind to Josh, he didn't trust him any more than he did during the war. "C'mon Josh. Let's get as far away from him as we can." Josh looked up with a look of confusion "I'm sorry, he may be your friend, but the way that mech looked at me..." He paused "I don't like him."

"He's nice." Josh insisted innocently.

"Megatron was supposed to be a long time ago too." Josh stared blankly at him "Just c'mon." Bumblebee told him chipperly "Don't worry about it, I just don't want you hanging around him anymore, okay?" After a moment, Josh nodded his head slowly "Come on, I think Blue's coming in for a pit stop, we should go see what's up."

Josh turned his head slowly towards Farfield, whose gaze lingered on him for a long moment before he turned away. And for a moment, Josh silently turned himself and walked off after Bumblebee, taking a bite of his hot dog as he went. He could only hope silently that whatever had happened between his friends, foster father, and Farfield would not come back to bite them all.

...

"Joshua?"

Josh lifted his head from his pillow silently, his eyes lifting towards the door to his bedroom. He'd laid himself down later that afternoon, a nap doing him good. Magnus stepped through the doorway, his optics lowering towards him gently. "Hey, Magnus." Josh looked up, crossing his arms "What's up?"

Magnus stepped forward, looking down at him. Already, Josh could tell that he had something serious to tell him. But ultimately, he seemed to lighten his expression, calming his fears as soon as they had come. "I came to ask if you would be willing to come to Earth with me within the next few weeks." Magnus explained "I have official business down there and..."

"Near...?"

"Nowhere near your hometown." Magnus shook his head "Rather I will be conducting my business in the US capitol. It will be long, and I will be meeting with the President and perhaps his own family." He explained "And I know that you're not a big fan of the "monkey suit" as you so kindly put it." Josh giggled a little at that "So I thought I would put the option on the table."

Josh looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering if he was ready to return to Earth. He hadn't been there for five years now, in fact, he hardly remembered much about Earth at all. "Why are you going?" Josh asked "What do you need to meet him about?"

Magnus knew it would be better not to bring up the situation with the senator to Josh. After all, they were going there so that they could talk strategies in the wake of a possible ex-Decepticon rebellion. "Diplomatic reasons you needn't worry yourself with." Magnus patted Josh on the head slowly "You'd have a lot of things to pass the time with. He even has a daughter about your age, it might be fun."

Josh looked thoughtful and shrugged his shoulders. "... Sure... Yeah, I'll go." Josh replied "Could be fun."

Magnus nodded his head slowly, staring out the window nearby. He took a tentative step forward, and looked outside. Bumblebee had told him about the suspicious activity with Farfield. And though he had seemingly done nothing, he still felt the need to check for even a hint of anything remotely off outside his room. "Alright then, next weekend." Magnus nodded his head slowly "For now, I have work to attend to."

"Is everything okay, Magnus?" Josh questioned.

"Everything is fine." Magnus replied gently, running a finger along his face "Lights out in ten minutes."

"Alright..." Josh replied "Goodnight, Magnus."

"Goodnight, Joshua." Magnus replied "Pleasant dreams."

Again, he gave one final look out the window before exiting the bedroom. He sighed a bit, relieved that Josh seemed to be fully unaware about any of the pressing issues. Perhaps, so long as the situation did not get out of hand, he may even be able to keep things that way. He dragged himself across the long way, it had undoubtedly been a longer day than he had anticipated. And to say the least, his mind swirled with thoughts: Of the ex-Decepticons, of the lost senator, and of Farfield...

_Farfield._

Inwardly, he cursed at the idea that Josh had ever associated himself with the mech. Yet he silently hoped that he was not doing as he worried he was, goading him back to Kaon. Back to the hell he was living in. Or worse, trying to lure his son into a trap. Silently, he decided to keep those bad thoughts out of his processor. He couldn't let paranoia or suspicion get to him like this. He refused to let that happen.

And what was more, even if any of these ex-Decepticons tried anything against his son. He knew all too well that they would pay for it with the worst thrashing they had ever received in their lives.


	16. In The US Capitol

**CHAPTER 16  
In The US Capitol**

Earth had most certainly change from when Josh had last set foot on it. Technology seemed to have grown even more in five years, with the cars looking different, and some of the buildings too. A strange mixture of human and Cybertronian architecture stood in a way that surprised him. But mostly for the fact that most of the buildings were human. It was nearly the opposite on Cybertron, a fact that had never escaped him, and now surprised him more. Now that he was older, the distinction stood out to him. After all, Earth was the birthplace of human beings. Cybertron was the birthplace of Cybertronians. No doubt it was bound to be like this when he thought about it.

He shifted his tie a bit, feeling a bit of nervousness at the thought of meeting one of the most powerful men in the universe, but still kept as brave a face as he could manage. Underneath him, he could feel the distinct rumble Magnus sometimes gave when he was thinking too. "Feel good to be home?" Magnus asked "Or simply strange...?"

"Cybertron is home." Josh replied "This is a place from my nightmares."

He could feel Magnus tense a bit as they came to a stop inside the gate of the massive white building that was "The White House". "We're here." He carefully popped open the door "Play nice, soldier."

"I always try to." He muttered as he stepped out noticing the two nearby men in suits.

"Sir, Ultra Magnus has arrived along with his foster son." A man, likely secret service, spoke to his immediate right "No, it was relatively uneventful, should I bring them up?" The man paused "Yes, sir." He turned to face them then "He's just getting out of another meeting, so he'll meet us in the Oval Office." He nodded "Martin is going to escort you to the private theater, the President's daughter, Lila is enjoying a movie, we thought you might want to join her."

Josh glanced nervously at Magnus, who had transformed behind him. "Go ahead, soldier." Magnus nodded "I'll see you soon."

Josh nodded as a man motioned him forward. He couldn't help but feel a bit of nervousness. He'd yet to meet a child that was in a similar standing as he was now. Would his more street smart tendencies make him seem weird? After all, this girl probably had lived quite handsomely even before her father became President. "First time at the White House, right?" The man, he assumed to be "Martin" commented "Don't worry, Lila's a nice girl." He paused "Where are you from? Cybertron or Earth?"

"Earth." Josh replied "My... My family was from Detroit. But technically I spent a lot of time on Cybertron. In Kaon."

"I have family in Detroit." Martin replied with a friendly smile "But Kaon, huh? Man, that's tough territory from what I hear. And you're only, what, ten?" Josh nodded his head "You certainly must be full of surprises then." He looked down at his cuff as they entered the White House slowly "Yeah, the boy is here. Yes, I'm bringing him now."

Josh stared around the large building silently. The history of the building had always intrigued him, but seeing it all with his own two eyes was truly amazing. He hardly paid attention to what Martin was saying, too busy staring around. "So... You guys must fit a lot of stuff in a place like this." Josh shook his head "I thought it was all historical stuff. But you guys have a movie theater and stuff too?"

"Yes we do." Martin nodded his head "Along with a lot of other things. After all, the President can't go out much. So we bring the fun to him and his family, if you will." They went down a hallway, and carefully moved through into a roped area "What?" He questioned at Josh's look of surprise "Everything okay?"

"You mean other people live under strict guidelines too?" Josh asked "Even the kids?"

Josh was surprised, completely so in fact. Martin simply nodded his head though, looking down at him. "Yeah. Lila can't even go to school without someone standing by outside." Martin nodded his head slowly "We have to keep the President and his family protected. Just like I'm sure the Autobots on Cybertron feel about you and Magnus."

Josh nodded his head, suddenly, he could sense that feeling of being alone in that situation floating away. Martin finally came to a stop in front of a set of double doors and carefully pushed them open. "Here we are." Martin carefully opened the doors, revealing a large theater room, where a young girl sat down "Lila, your guest has arrived."

The young girl stood with a smile as Josh took her in. She was a little taller than he was, though she appeared to be the same age. Her hair was in blond curls, and green eyes. He was surprised to find she was dressed casually, but shook it off. Even if he now felt somewhat-awkward dressed up in a suit now. "You must be Joshua." Lila nodded her head, making her way forward "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lila."

"It's Josh." Josh managed, taking her outstretched hand "Sorry, Magnus thought I had to dress up nice or something. I didn't realize-."

"It's okay, you look handsome."

Josh blushed a little at that, pushing some of his blond hair to the side. After all, he had never been called handsome, other than the short comment that Magnus had once made. He smiled shyly, and nodded his head a little. "Thanks." He stepped inside with her as Martin stepped in as well "So... What movie are we gonna watch? I mean I probably haven't heard of it, but..."

"Don't watch movies often?"

Josh shrugged. "I used to sneak in when I could. But the movies in Kaon didn't come from Earth."

Lila's brow furrowed. "What were you doing sneaking in? Couldn't you-."

"I was homeless." Josh admitted "I uh, I hope that doesn't-."

Lila held her hand up, stopping him before he went any further. "Don't even say it. Daddy says it doesn't matter what you come from, but who you are. Or something like that..." Josh smiled a bit, relief filling his features "Come on, it's a Rocky and Bullwinkle movie, they just made it." She pulled him carefully by the arm, and they both took seats "You want popcorn, or soda or something?"

"Uh, sure. But..."

"On it." Martin nodded.

Josh smiled and watched as Martin made his way towards a popcorn machine in the back. Josh felt himself tapping at the arm rest slightly. And after a moment, he looked toward Lila a bit. "Magnus should build one of these." He commented "It's awesome."

"Right?" Lila giggled "So, you live on Cybertron?" Josh nodded his head "That's awesome! I still haven't even gotten to go there. Daddy says it'll be a while before I can." She added "He's only been once, and he wants to take a vacation sometime up there."

"It's not that cool when you get used to it." Josh shrugged his shoulders "I've lived on Earth and Cybertron, they're both kinda..." He shrugged "Well, I guess I can't say that. Cybertron does have some awesome sights at least." He leaned back a little "So Rocky and Bullwinkle? What are they?"

"You're kidding, right?" Lila asked, Josh shook his head "Oh man, you're gonna love 'em!"

Josh felt a bag of popcorn set in his lap as the lights dimmed and the movie started. He leaned back slowly, and relaxed himself in the chair. Hopefully everything else would go as smoothly as this seemed to be.

...

"So, they're trying an uprising?"

Magnus stared at President Walter Brighton quietly as the man met his eyes. His holoform shifted a little, uncertain of how to respond to the question. Was it an attempt at an uprising? He wasn't sure, and the last thing he wanted was for the humans to begin to live in fear. "We are not certain of that, Mr. President." He noted as Walter nodded his head "Only that there has been one attack and we believed you should be aware in case they come here."

Walter stared at the mech quietly, taking a deep breath. He looked concerned, and Magnus could not blame him if he was, after all, this would be the first Decepticon related attack in twelve years. They had been so sure they'd never have to worry about this again, and now there was a chance they could be wrong. "This is... Unsettling, Magnus." Walter's eyes saddened "What do we tell the public? That we _might _be under attack from an ex-Decepticon terrorist group?"

"I've told my people as much as I can." Magnus replied, seating himself down in the chair in front of Walter's desk "I'm not certain what to tell yours. After all, Mr. President, the attack was on our planet, not yours." He explained "How do you propose we handle this talk. No doubt we should both come out and make a statement if need be." He explained.

He watched Walter's movements quietly, taking in how nervous the man looked. He pushed his brown hair to the side, visible sweat dripping from his brow. "We've made so much progress in the last twelve years." Walter commented "Enough so that we are living at peace now. Why on Earth would anyone want to destroy that?" he questioned "I understand the situation with Kaon, but-."

"I don't know." Magnus replied absently "You're correct, we have made great strides. Even with the small faults in our systems the morality of both our races is at an all-time high." He looked to the side "For the first time in too many years, my race is seeing freedom and progress. And these mechs threaten all of it." He then added "You are not the only one who fears for our alliance."

Walter nodded his head slowly in understanding, looking up at the holoform once again. "What can I do to help, Magnus? I can send extra troops into Cybertron, and Kaon if need be." He paused a moment "Have you asked your, ah... Son anything?" He questioned "He comes from Kaon, doesn't he? Maybe he knows something."

"He's young." Magnus shook his head "He was still under the impression that most, if not all, in Kaon were good people." He leaned back slightly "And for that matter, I'd rather not have to bring a ten year old in for interrogation." Walter gave a curt nod in agreement "I believe the increased military involvement will help immensely. And I thank you for that offer." He then added "Perhaps you should also look into any that may come from Kaon. In case there is any one of them among your fold."

"Have there been in yours?"

"A senator, yes." Magnus nodded affirmatively.

Walter nodded carefully taking down a note of that. Magnus sighed quietly, his thoughts going towards Cybertron before silently drifting towards Josh as well. He hoped if nothing else that the boy was avoiding his snarky attitude towards Lila. Given how well this was going, he really didn't want anything bringing it down. "Well, now that that's settled. You and your son are welcome to stay here for the duration of your visit of course." He paused a moment "I hope that we won't have any more trouble happen while you're on Earth."

"I have Prowl holding my place in my absence. No one is that unhinged."

They both snorted in response as they stood, and headed for the door of the Oval Office. "And Magnus?" Magnus turned his head towards Walter after a moment, still finding it difficult to not be referred to as "sir" "I hope you know, no matter what happens... We'll do everything we can to help. Our alliance is not going to end over something out of your control."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Magnus nodded "I believe after their movie, I'll take Joshua out to se the city. But after that, you should expect us at dinner." He nodded his head slowly "Is there any information that you need to relay to me before I leave?"

"Not that I can think of." Walter nodded.

As Magnus left the office, he could only hope inwardly that the President would keep to his word. The last thing he needed right now was for the humans to panic, and loose their trust in him, or the Cybertronians in general. It was a strong alliance, but he knew that even the strongest of those could go wrong at the drop of a hat. _Primus, do not let this go wrong..._ He thought quietly to himself.

...

Josh stood in front of the mirror in the "Lincoln Bedroom" that he had been placed in. To say he was nervous to have dinner with the leader of an entire country was a gross understatement. But he was even more nervous to spend dinner with Lila, that made him worried, that made him more than worried actually. He could feel his hands shaking as he attempted, with little success, to retie his tie. "Here." Magnus commented as he stepped behind him, carefully helping "I saw my old friend, Agent Fowler do this enough to help." He paused a moment "You did fine around Wheeler. You're going to do fine too."

Josh shook his head. "He lead a city. The President leads a country." He shook his head "If I screw up with the utensils. If I... If I look weird." He shook his head shakily "I don't want to make you look bad, Magnus. What will happen if I make you look bad?"

Magnus shook his head, finishing the tie, and patting Josh on the cheek. He looked down at Josh, knowing that it was typical to be nervous, being he was a human. This man had once been the leader of his country, after all. And unlike Magnus, he wasn't related to him even if it was only through foster care. "Your progress is going fine. Kup's teaching is nearly done, and so is your etiquette teacher's." He paused "I honestly do not believe you have much reason to worry anymore, do you?" Josh shrugged.

The boy shifted, and pulled his suit jacket back on, looking over at Magnus. The mech was silent after his last statement, though he kept his eyes on him through the mirror. "I guess..." Josh looked up at Magnus "But what if Lila sees me... She'll think I'm stupid if I don't do a good job, right?" He asked, Magnus lifted an eyebrow "What?"

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"But what if she does?"

Magnus looked at Josh, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Do I detect a crush on President Brighton's daughter?" Josh felt his cheeks go red, and Magnus smirked a little "Now I see what has you most nervous. It's not only to meet the President, but to impress his daughter as well." He then paused "You're both a little young for that, youngling."

"I know." Josh muttered "She's just pretty."

Magnus smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll do just fine, soldier. Though I'd play a crush like that low key in front of her father. No matter how young you two may be." Josh nodded his head slowly "That's liable to make any father uncomfortable." Josh shifted a bit "Including yours."

"I don't care what my "dad" thinks."

"I was not referring to him."

Josh slowly understood what Magnus meant, he was talking about himself. Josh looked back at him, uncertain of how to respond to him referring to himself as his "father". He wasn't sure he was ready for that terminology, yet he still kept his mouth shut about it. "It's not like I'm going to kiss her or anything like those yucky adults on the streets." Josh cleared up "She's just cute, Magnus. Really, don't be gross."

"That's a relief." Magnus chuckled "Either way, they're expecting us down there now, soldier. We should go."

"Are you sure you're ready to be embarrassed?" Josh asked.

"You won't embarrass me." Magnus told him firmly.

As he quietly and wearily followed Magnus out of the bedroom, Josh took a deep breath. Even though he felt more like a convict on his judgement day than someone preparing for a dinner, he hoped that the night would go smoothly enough. After all, this was the first true test of how well his integration into this new society was going. And he was nervous to see the end result.


	17. A True First Test

**CHAPTER 17  
A True First Test**

Josh fiddled with his fork slightly as he stared along the long table. Being in Walter's presence was something he could almost describe as "awkward". He shifted slightly, and took a bite of the meat that was in front of him. He kept his eyes between the president and Lila silently, taking in the fact they said nothing that gave away any disgust they might have. He wiped the juice from his lips as best he could, blushing as it drizzled down his chin. "Joshua." Walter spoke up with a kind smile "Please do not feel embarrassed. I know your story, and there is no reason you should feel uncomfortable."

Josh smiled faintly as he stared at the President. The man was nice, and it almost surprised him. Weren't most politicians supposed to be stoic, after all? But this man was kind, bright eyed, and friendly. It would have been even stranger, had the rest of the human adults there not been friendly. He half-expected it to be an act, he'd never really met a human adult who was kind until now. "Thank you, Mr. President." Josh wiped off the rest of the juice "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Walter nodded.

"You really don't find this awkward?" Josh asked, leaning forward "I mean, you're having dinner with a former street rat."

Magnus turned to Josh with wide eyes, stunned that Josh had called himself that. But even more stunned that he had the gull to ask Walter that. As he opened his mouth to speak, Walter held a hand up. "He has a fair point, Magnus. I'd be asking the same thing." Walter crossed his arms a bit "Young man, think what you will about adults, but I don't judge. If I could, I would feed the entire homeless population, not just those who become as lucky as you have." He shook his head.

Josh leaned back, surprised by his reply. He sunk into his chair a bit. "And my dad always said politicians were cruel and selfish."

"I saw your father during your parents trial." Walter replied darkly "I don't think he has anywhere to talk when it comes to being "cruel" and "selfish"." He shook his head a little bit "And I think your current caretaker is another testament to that." Josh smiled up at Magnus at that, who simply returned the smile.**  
**

Josh sighed in relief, knowing what the man said was true. He could see, and read the honesty in his eyes. And his words about Magnus were far from lies as far as he could honestly tell. "You know, Josh was telling me he lived in Detroit, daddy." Lila spoke up, changing the conversation "Isn't that where Grandma came from?"

Walter smiled. "Really, what part?"

"East side." Josh replied quietly.

"Ah, west side for my mom and I." Walter nodded.

Josh snuck a peek over at Lila, a smile on his face. Walter quietly took notice, at which point, Josh quickly returned his attention to the food. The last thing he needed was for the president to notice the crush he had on his daughter. "Josh?" His head shot up as he heard Lila say his name "You wanna play video games after dinner? I have Mario Kart!"

"I uhhhhhhh..." Josh looked at Walter "If it's okay with your dad."

"Of course." Walter nodded "You two look about done actually. Why don't you two go now?"

Josh had to contain himself from literally leaping out of his seat. "Thank you, Mr. President." Josh nodded his head "I uh... Appreciate it." He paused "And the food was great."

As Lila led the way out of the dining room and down the hall, Josh heaved a sigh of relief. The dinner had been even more awkward and difficult to sit through than he expected. Lila's eyes moved towards him as she smirked. "You do know my daddy doesn't bite, right?" Josh looked over at Lila "You looked so scared." She added.

"Your dad's the president of the United States." Josh replied "Of course I was scared!"

Lila laughed a little, taking hold of Josh's wrist, she dragged him down the hallway. "Well your daddy's pretty scary too! He's a giant robot! You don't see me acting all scared." She replied in a teasing manner, she stopped as they entered what looked to be her room "So, do you like Mario Kart?" Remembering it from his time at the safe house with Smokescreen, he nodded "Sweet! But I got Birdo! I always play as her."

"Okay." Josh looked at Lila as she handed him a controller "Lila, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

Lila stared at Josh like he had just asked her if she had farted. Though in a way, Josh couldn't blame her, they were still kids, and the idea of crushes might have been early. "Like... That way?" Josh nodded "Ewwww, Josh. I think you're cool. But no offense, boys are icky. I don't like them like that." She shook her head slowly "We're friends though, right?"

Josh felt a little crushed about it, but in hindsight, should have seen it coming. After all, she _was_ the president's daughter, and regardless of if they were dating age, that would be a tough person to date. "Yeah, friends." Josh replied, smiling "I wanna be Luigi! I love Luigi!"

Soon enough, Josh had completely forgotten about the crush. Though he still thought that Lila was cute, the more he thought about it, the more he got that same feeling that Lila had expressed. Though he was beginning to think it may not always be that way. It was around an hour later when the roaring sound of thunder grabbed Josh's attention. The boy's scream was piercing, causing Lila to cover her ears. "What's the matter, silly?" Lila asked "It's just thunder."

Josh heaved in a sharp breath, and turned his head towards the window slowly. Sure enough, storm clouds had rolled in, dark, ominous, and imposing. Rain had started to crash against Lila's window. Josh closed his eyes and his body tensed up, thunderstorms, oh how he hated thunderstorms. "Joshua?" Magnus called from the doorway as he looked up "I believe it's bedtime, youngling."

"Awwww." Lila set her controller down in disappointment "But we didn't finish our tie-breaker!"

"Do I have to...?" Josh asked staring towards the window.

Magnus sighed as he entered the bedroom, and Josh stood to his feet. "You'll have plenty of time to play. This storm is supposed to be lasting the length of our visit according to your father." He nodded at Lila, putting his hand on Josh's shoulder, he gently felt the boy's trembling body underneath it "Soldier, are you alright? You're trembling."

"I'm fine." Josh replied "I'll go get ready."

Josh was out the door before Magnus, or Lila had a chance to further inquire.

...

_He was in his bedroom again, in the furthest corner he could get to. His legs pulled to his chest as he labored his breathing as much as he could muster. After all, he didn't like hearing his parents screaming. "BOY!" Josh's eyes sprung up at the sound of shattering and his father's angry scream "Get your sorry little butt in here!"_

_Josh knew better than to deny his father, he always knew better. He stood to his feet, brushing off some of the dirt that covered his shirt. It never made it less dirty, but he knew if his father saw he had made another mess, he was sure to be in more trouble. His father and mother stood out in the hallway, bickering, his mother had the bruises again, and so did his father. They'd been beating each other up again, Josh could tell, it was something that happened so often that he could recognize. And be thankful every time that his parents never bothered to give him the same bruises. He was too insignificant to them for that, a fact he would later learn was a good thing._

_"Did you have ANOTHER accident!?" His father said clearly with rage "I did your sheets today and they smelled like piss!" He approached Josh roughly, alcohol lingering on his breath "What have I told you boy!? This is why we lock you up at night! If you're gonna act like an animal, we're gonna treat you like one!" He gripped Josh's arm roughly "You want me to tie you up with Rocky outside again? You two **animals **can keep each other company."_

_"We don't want social services coming around again." His mother commented darkly from down the hallway "Maybe if you tie 'em both up out back no one will see anything fishy." She took a drag of her cigarette silently "I don't like no snoopers, y'know."_

_"Right." His father now gripped the back of his collar violently "C'mon boy. We'll bring ye out to the doghouse for a little while. See how you like that." He replied, Josh's eyes watered, and he whined as the rain visibly hit the glass outside "Aw, come on now, a little thunderstorm never hurt anybody." His father gave a toothy, evil grin._

_"Daddy, no!" Josh screamed "NO!"_

As he was dragged away, out into the cold rain, screaming feraly Josh felt arms around his body. He jostled out of his dream, but struggled against the newfound grips on his arms. "Joshua! JOSHUA!" He could hear a faint voice trying to calm him down "It's alright son, I'm right here, I've got you." He didn't stop, he just kept punching and kicking "Easy, soldier."

He finally recognized the voice: Magnus. It had all been a dream, he realized. He wasn't back in his home, he wasn't four years old again. He was safe in The White House, with Magnus's holoform staring into his terrified blue eyes, deep concern filling his own. "M-Magnus?" Josh breathed "No! It's not. It can't be, my dad... My dad..."

"Shhh." Magnus cooed "You were having a nightmare."

Josh felt his weight lighten as he fell into Magnus's embrace, sobbing quietly into chest. To say the mech was caught off-guard by how scared Josh was was an understatement. Almost immediately, he regretted bringing Josh back to Earth. Had he had a nightmare pertaining to the bad memories he had there? Magnus was almost certain the answer was "yes". "I don't want to go out in the storm." Josh murmured "I don't want to go out there, don't tie me up."

_The storm._ Magnus looked outside, and sure enough, the storm was still going. It was only then that it hit him. Josh was afraid of the thunderstorm, and if his words were any indiction, he had every right to be. "I won't." Magnus replied as he awkwardly reached behind Josh's back and patted it gently "Maybe bringing you to Earth so soon wasn't my finest idea."

Magnus had never thought about what trauma's could be pulled back to the surface. Such as these, they had storms on Cybertron, but for one reason or another, they did not have thunderstorms. Perhaps due to their now only somewhat different ecological system. He hadn't stopped to think about any of this, and now Josh had been subjected to the brunt of his past treatment. "I wanna go home, Magnus." Josh muttered.

"I'll take you tomorrow. This storm is supposed to rage all weekend." Magnus replied gently "Primus knows what else could happen in that time as well." Josh pulled back from Magnus, hugging his knees carefully to his chest "Are you alright?" Josh slowly shook his head, his eyes wide as another flash of lightning and boom of thunder arrived "It can't hurt you Joshua."

Josh cringed, and shrank back as Magnus attempted to reach a hand toward him. Magnus retracted it slowly, noting the utter fear that filled his eyes. He now realized that _this _was the trauma that the youth sector had spoken about. Not the bitterness, not the distrust, but a moment like this. Where he couldn't even comprehend that he was safely inside, only that there was a storm, and he was terrified. "I want to go home, Magnus..." Josh murmured "I wanna go home. I don't want to be in the storm!"

It was with great hesitation that Magnus slowly made his way forward. Though Josh attempted to struggle, violently throwing punches blindly, he set Josh into his lap. His arms wrapped around the boy's body, and though he fought with all of his might, Magnus refused to let go of him. Josh's violent fighting continued on for at least twenty minutes, and Magnus even caught a few choice curse words towards him. But finally, Josh began to slow down, his body growing lighter in his arms. The boy had finally calmed down, though the tears hadn't stopped, only quieted.

Magnus quietly realized it was the first time he had hugged anyone other than his creators. Yet he didn't retract himself even as Josh calmed down, he sat there, he held him, protected him. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time that he encountered the full extent of Josh's trauma, and thus he tried his best to keep the boy calm. "Joshua?" Magnus stared down at him quietly.

"Why am I so screwed up?" Josh muttered "Why am I such a scaredy cat?"

Magnus didn't have an answer, other than he had been dealt the worst hand in life. Eventually, Josh was silent, having finally passed out in Magnus's arms, resting as well as he could. As Magnus gently set him back in the bed, he quietly made a note to keep his word and take Josh away from Earth the day after. _What have I gotten myself into? _Magnus thought quietly.

It was a question many people other than himself had presented him with. But now he faced it himself, he saw what his father had said even. This was a lot of work for a mech like him, with political standing, and tons of stress on his plate already. Was he right to do this to Josh? Or to himself for that matter? He leaned back in deep thought, and stared down at him slowly. He watched as Josh breathed in and out, and he knew his answer was "yes". It would still take time, but they would make it through nights like these.

It had simply been the first test of his willpower, and if he could pass that, he hoped he could pass anything. But now he knew for a fact, a very stone cold fact, that he would need help. He carefully opened up his comm link as he watched the boy sleep, waiting as Prowl picked up. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Prowl groaned on the other end of the comm link "What the frag could you possibly-?"

"I need you to set up an appointment with someone who deals in childhood trauma." Magnus whispered quietly "Some form of therapist, of course... I think I've just bore witness to just how deep Josh's trauma goes." He paused a moment "He's going to need even more help than I believe I can give him."

Prowl was silent on the other end, but after a moment, he cleared his "throat". "Is Joshua okay?"

"He finally managed to exhaust himself." Magnus replied "I plan to bring him home early tomorrow. I'd appreciate it if you would start without me, but I will help you once I am back."

"Affirmative." Prowl replied quietly "Can I go back to recharge until then?"

"Goodnight, Prowl."

As he silently sat there in the darkness of the room, Magnus hoped that they were not too late. Lest Josh have to live with these violent nightmares, and worse, violent attacks, for the rest of his life.


	18. Bonding With Grandpa

**CHAPTER 18  
Bonding With "Grandpa"**

Josh was more than glad when they touched Cybertron, without any sign of a storm in sight. He could feel Magnus keeping a watchful optic on him, concern filled them again. But he knew that Magnus had every right to be concerned after he'd seen him have a mental breakdown the night prior. The President had been understanding, so had Lila, but he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed by the fact that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't control those attacks, those moments where everything just seemed to go haywire. "I'm sorry." Josh finally stated quietly "I know I was... I was-."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Magnus replied gently "I'm sorry that my careless thinking caused you to have a panic attack. I'll know better next time, that I can promise you." Josh nodded his head slowly "Joshua, I thought I might drop you off at my creators home today." Josh stared at Magnus wearily "I have some things to take care of, and we've already talked about it. They'd love to see you for a few hours."

Of course, Magnus didn't tell Josh that those "things" were code for talking to potential child therapists. After all, he wanted to speak to Josh after the fact, when he could sit down and tell him that it was a good man or woman. Not letting him go in blindly to just anyone; doing that would end worse than he could ever imagine and he knew that for a fact. "Okay. I can go hang out for a little bit." Josh shrugged "As long as they want me there."

"I promise you, they do." Magnus nodded his head "They'll meet us at our home, and drive you there."

Josh remained skeptical the entire ride to the home, though it was quickly washed away at the sight of Proteus outside the gate. He climbed out of Magnus calmly, and nodded at the tall mech who simply smiled down at him. "Well you sure took your sweet time." The older mech jested as Magnus transformed "I haven't gotten more patient in my old age!" He winked at Josh who chuckled lightly.

"Where's carrier?" Magnus questioned.

"Some sort of group, you know how she can be." Proteus waved a hand "I didn't want to say anything over the comm. Because frankly, this could be a great time for Josh and I to get some bonding time in." He continued to eye Josh quietly, though Josh could still see the look of uncertainty in the mech's optics "What do you say, Josh? Would you be open to a day out with your..." He paused "Grandfather?" He questioned uncertainly.

Josh wasn't sure how tho take Proteus referring to himself as his grandfather. But at the same time, he supposed that was what the mech was. He shifted on his feet and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He replied, looking down at the ground, he peered over at Magnus "I'll see you later big guy?"

"Have fun." Magnus pointed a finger "And need I even reiterate to play nice."

Being this mech was his new family, Josh had a feeling he didn't have a choice there. As Magnus made his way into the home, Josh and Proteus stood there, Josh trying his best to keep a smile on his face. "So, if I remember correctly, you enjoy the stars." Proteus spoke up as Josh stared up at him "Anything else you enjoy? Or would you like to go back to the observatory for the day?"

Josh bit his lip, looking uncertain. "Racing, I like racing." Josh managed "And I like movies and video games too."

Proteus rubbed the back of his helm, movies and racing were one thing. But he knew video games were out of the question, Primus help him, he had no idea how to work that piece of human technology. "I have an idea." Proteus commented "Why don't we go pick up a movie, and bring it back to my home. I have a holovid player, and I do enjoy a good movie from time-to-time."

"Oh, can we get Mr. Peabody and Sherman? Lila said it's really cool!"

Proteus wish he had any idea what the boy was talking about. Though as a child, he likely knew more about children's movies than he did, so he simply nodded his head slowly. "Rather bizarre name." Proteus muttered quietly "Yes, I believe that we can pick that up." He transformed down into his own large truck form and popped open his door and allowed the ten year old to scramble inside (with some help) and strapped him in "Any other choices if we can't find that one?" He asked.

"I'd have to look. I don't know a lot of names."

"Very well."

Proteus stared up his engine and drove from his son's residence quietly. Though he still had his reservations about adopting a human into the family, he had the inward feeling that things would go good today. What's more, the boy continued to seem sweet, if not a little shy. Perhaps it was as his son had said, given time, he would grow accustomed to the boy, and therefore, the idea. "So Josh?" Proteus spoke up "Are you feeling better?" He asked "Magnus told me that you had some struggles last night."

"Better." Josh replied, breathing in "No storms like those here."

By the way that Josh was tensing up at the thought, he knew that it was best to drop the subject. Still, he gave a gentle rev of his engine, and thought on the subject. "I'm thankful to hear that." Proteus told him gently "You know... I know that we're not close. We're still getting to know each other." He paused "But if you need to talk to someone-."

"Thanks." Josh replied with a half-smile.

Proteus wasn't surprised by the fact that he didn't take him up on that offer.

...

Of course, Josh had picked out the movie about inter-species adoption. Proteus was silent as he watched the animated boy and dog in their antics, apparently the dog had adopted the boy in infancy. A fact he already found illogical, but put aside for the sake of Josh. He could use the laughter after his panic attack the night before, of course. He also found the message touching, if not worthy of thinking about: love is love, and family is family, regardless of what the person may look like, or in this case, what species they were. He leaned his helm against his open palm calmly, it was as if the world was trying to teach him a lesson for the fear he had about Magnus being hurt due to Josh's short life-span.

Proteus tilted his head to look at Josh, who was seated beside him. Josh seemed too engrossed in the movie too perhaps fully grasp the message it was sending, which was not hard to believe as he was only ten. _Primus, even when the boy isn't trying he's a smart one. _He thought to himself quietly as he shifted in his seat.

"Josh?" Josh looked over at Proteus "Is there any reason you chose this film other than your friend?"

Josh shook his head slightly, leaning against Proteus's leg. "I thought it'd be funny." Josh shrugged his shoulders "Sorry, if you don't like it, I can y'know... Turn it off." He stared to move, but Proteus carefully blocked him with a hand, shaking his head "Why would I have another reason?"

The last thing the mech wanted was for Josh to think he didn't like him. After all, he was still his grandson, fostered or not. Instead, he carefully patted Josh on the head. "No reason, youngling." Proteus commented "The movie is quite... Cute, actually." He commented "Magnus also enjoyed movies like these, though back then it was turbo-foxes rather than canines." He chuckled "I suppose maybe it has simply been a long time since I last watched a movie such as this."

Josh stared at the movie for a while, and then looked back up at Proteus. His mouth curved into another small smile as he put his hands on the massive couch. "You know, you're pretty cool to do this." Josh told him "I don't own any movies... I mean, now I do." He commented "But you didn't have to and..." He paused a moment "Thanks."

"All of that just for a thank you?" Proteus chuckled.

"So you're letting me keep it?"

Proteus's optics softened a bit, turning down to look at him. Of course, he understood, Josh didn't understand if the movie truly was a gift or not. Proteus smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, you're my grandson. Magnus will have some things to say about it, but I get to spoil you once in a while." Josh chuckled lightly "You're far more vibrant than you were when I first met you, y'know?"

"I thought you two didn't want me here." Josh shrugged "Magnus told me you guys find... Well, humans a little..." He paused a moment "And I still didn't totally trust Magnus either."

Proteus nodded, so that was why he had been so nervous. He reminded himself to give Magnus himself a friendly reminder that he needed to learn "tact" if he was going to be a father. Being that he had never wanted, nor intended for Josh to know his qualms at all. "_Some _humans." Proteus told him "Definitely not all, since I do like you, now don't I?" He winked at him.

"You do?"

"Of course." Proteus replied, crossing his arms "I'm the one who asked Magnus if I could take you for the afternoon."

It was the truth too, he'd immediately wanted just that when Magnus had called to tell him he was returning early. If only to make his best attempt to form a bond with the boy. "... Thanks." Josh replied "I mean, that's really cool." He shook his head "I wanted to get to know you and Longrange really." He paused "I've never had grandparents before... But I heard they're awesome."

Proteus nodded, knowing that grandparents did have a reputation for being "awesome". In his case, he'd always liked to imagine that he'd be that type of grandparent. The type that would have his grand creations running through the doorway with a big hug. Unfortunately, that mental image went away now, given a hug from him would likely crush the human boy to death. "Well... I suppose I am a little awesome." He carefully moved his hand beneath Josh and settled him onto his shoulder as the movie slowly came to an end. "So, any idea what you would like to do next?"

Josh shifted a bit, still leaning against the mech's side. Proteus kept his eyes on him, noting that he did appear to be cute. Carefully, he reached down and stroked his hair carefully. "I don't know." Josh shrugged, resting a hand on his leg plate "Did you have anything?" He shrugged his shoulders "We can play video games, go out..."

Proteus stroked his chin, and then smiled. He carefully pulled Josh into his hand, allowing him to get his position. "I actually did have something I had planned to show you. After what Magnus told me earlier." Proteus commented "Do you mind if we stay in the home for now?" He asked as he deposited him on his shoulder.

"Sure."

Proteus stood to his feet and carefully walked towards the back of his home. Josh quickly noticed a door, which had been locked before. Proteus carefully punched in a code, and stepped inside what Josh found to be one of the coolest things he'd ever seen. It looked like a smaller version of a war museum, but from pictures, and other things, it was things about Magnus and Proteus. Some were medals given to Proteus, others were Magnus's, there were pictures, and other things. "I heard you had some curiosities about Magnus and the war. So I thought I might open this room to you." He commented "These are from his earlier years of course, but-."

"Whoa." Josh looked around "This is all of you guys?"

"All of us." Proteus nodded "I can even give you the stories behind a few if you'd like."

Proteus carefully set Joshua on a counter as he carefully stared around at the smaller things. His eyes settled on one of the pictures, of a younger Magnus and a red and blue mech, around the same height, by his regal look, he knew who it was already. "That's Optimus, isn't it?" He turned as Proteus nodded his head in response "Was he second-in-command from the beginning?"

"Of course not, he had to work his way up." Proteus shook his head "Magnus worked hard and started in the third battalion."

Josh's eyes also tilted towards another picture, of an eons younger Proteus. He stood in front of a ship with two other mechs, Josh looked up at him. "Was this from when you were an astronaut?" Josh's eyes narrowed in thought as Proteus approached him from behind "That place kinda looks like... Earth."

"Primitive Earth, yes." Proteus nodded his head "Our first encounter with organics, really." He seated himself in a chair, and took the picture "It's quite the story actually." He stared up and held out his hand to Josh, who climbed on "It was around the same time that the Earth was populated by what you you would call "dinosaurs"."

Proteus couldn't help but smile at the look of awe and wonder in Josh's eyes as he began the tale. The day only seemed to continue on like this, Proteus telling Josh much about his different travels through the stars. "And let me tell you..." Proteus commented, chuckling "The Junk Planet was certainly THE most interesting world I have ever visited."

"That Wreck-Gar sounds like a real goofball." Josh laughed.

Proteus nodded his head, smirking. "A real nitwit in some ways. But a lovable one." He commented "Oh Primus, it's getting late." He commented as he checked his internal clock "Where did the time go? We weren't in here for three hours, were we?"

"I guess so." Josh held his stomach "I'm getting kinda hungry."

Proteus carefully placed one of his picture frames to the side, and nodded. "You and me both, my young friend." He replied, looking thoughtful "Perhaps we can go through my other holovids and put it on while we eat." He commented, standing to his feet "By the time that one is over, Magnus should be back."

Josh nodded his head. "Too bad... I'm having fun." Josh grinned.

Proteus's optic ridge furrowed, realizing he was too. He was having a great deal of fun around Josh, now that he had one-on-one time with him. He could see a strong, young, and sweet young boy not unlike Magnus had told him he was like. "I am too, young one." Proteus replied finally "But all great things must start coming to an end, at least." He commented "We can most definitely continue this another time, however."

"Yeah, another time." Josh smiled "I'd like that."

Proteus didn't even need to think through a response, this time it came naturally. "So would I, Josh." He stated calmly "And I look forward to it."

...

When Magnus arrived later that evening, he was surprised to find Josh resting in Proteus's hand. The boy looked exhausted, his body moving up and down as he slept. And then there was the deep smile on Proteus's face. Was it possible that the mech was finally starting to warm up to the idea of Josh being his grandson? Perhaps, perhaps not. But he could tell it was a step in the right direction at least. "Well I can see that this went better than expected." Magnus noted quietly as he stepped into the living room "Carrier isn't home yet?"

"She's on her way back now." Proteus nodded his head as he stood "And as for the boy... I must say, I did enjoy our time together." His smile spread further "You were right, you know. He's a good kid." He paused a moment "I got him a holovid, today." He held out a large case to Magnus "Hope you don't mind, I figured that a movie was a good way to break the ice."

"Of course." Magnus took the case.

"What about the trauma therapist hunt?"

Magnus stared at Proteus, who quickly caught the exhaustion in them. He rubbed the temples of his foreplate, shaking his head after a moment. "It took a long time, and at least fifteen of them. But I think I've found someone who can give him ample treatment." He commented calmly "He has a first session on Friday, which should give me ample time to talk to him about it."

Proteus nodded his head a bit, looking down at Josh carefully. He carefully ran a finger along Josh's back, allowing the boy to curl up further. He smiled slightly, then peered up at him. "You know, I still think this is going to be hard on you." Proteus commented "He's still going to die before a vorn has passed. But... I've given thought. And after tonight, I believe that you've made the right choice." He then added "He's going to make a good grandson."

Magnus smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "It's good to hear that, sire." Magnus replied "Because I do not believe he is going anywhere. I've attached to him far too much." Proteus nodded slowly, though his optics saddened "What?"

"You know that your carrier will be harder to convince." Proteus commented "Between the two of us, she's always been the one... Most wary of the humans being here." Magnus nodded slowly, knowing that to be the truth "But that is something we can both work on together." He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, carefully setting Josh into Magnus's open palm "I still need time to comprehend it myself."

"The human thing?"

"Of course, I just told you... He's a good kid." Proteus nodded "Having a human in the family will take time to get used to. But I know after my last two encounters with him that I'm going to enjoy him." He smiled widely "We'll work on getting your carrier to get some bonding in next time."

Magnus nodded his head in response, taking a deep intake. "I need to go get him back home." Magnus smiled, and nodded his head "Goodnight, sire."

"Goodnight." Proteus nodded "And let Josh know he's welcome to come visit any time."

Magnus turned and let the smile on his face spread further. Realizing that their little family was, without a doubt, making slow steps towards coming together.

...

A/N: Thought it was about time Josh got some one-on-one bonding time with at least one of his "grandparents". So we'll get a separate chapter at some point with him bonding with his "grandma" too. :) Probably a few more chapters of this between them really is more likely. :) So, basically expect more like these down the line!

Also for those who may be wondering, no Proteus was not written with the IDW character in mind. But after realizing he exists, I'm going to make my version the **NICE VERSION** of him. And will be referring to the fact he is not a senator later on. So just to clarify he is not an OC and do not own the character or name in any way. He and his name belong to IDW/Hasbro.


	19. Session and Growing Affection

**CHAPTER 19  
Session and Growing Affection**

"I don't know about this."

Josh shook his head as he stared up at the large building that was his so called "psychiatrist"'s office. Magnus had known Rung only in passing, but had already known that he was the best psychiatrist that Cybertron had. One that he hoped could diagnose him and help him quickly and expertly as he had others. "Rung's a good mech, Joshua." Magnus replied "He's worked with most of the Wrecker's. ." He then added "We only need to figure out what you're experiencing in order to get you the help you need."

"Why?"

Magnus was silent, how did one explain this to a ten year old? It wasn't easy. Especially since PTSD, which is what the mech expected Josh had, was complex enough in the first place. "Because I don't want you to have to go through life being afraid to trust, or better yet... Finding yourself in constant fear." He paused a moment "It saddens me to see you suffering with your nightmares and fears as you do, soldier. And Rung is only here to help." He paused "Just like Kup and I are."

Josh looked thoughtfully at the office once again, a frown on his face. It was clear that he was scared, but Magnus knew that couldn't be helped as much as he wished it could be. Josh nodded his head slowly after a long moment had passed. "Okay..." He muttered slowly "I guess... I guess I can do it." He commented.

Magnus took a few steps forward, turning to make sure that Josh would not change his mind. After a moment, he knocked on the door loud enough to be heard. "Come in."

As Magnus opened the door, Josh was surprised to find two mechs in the room. His eyes immediately were on the large, eyebrow-like optic ridges that the orange and cream colored mech behind a desk had. It was an odd trait that Josh couldn't help but stand at. The other he noticed was blue colored, with bits of red and plain steel as well. Immediately, he had to question which of these mechs was his psychiatrist. "Alright Skids, time to leave." The orange colored one spoke up "My patient is here."

"Awww but we were having so much fun, eyebrows!" Skids replied in disappointment, throwing his hands up "You're going to make me go back to paperwork, and you know I hate paperwork." He turned around to face the two of them "Oh, hey Ultra Magnus."

"'Hello Ultra Magnus, _sir_." Magnus replied.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Skids started for the door "Good to see you're getting a psych evaluation like all of the other Wreckers though. Good luck!"

Josh watched as the mech rushed out the door, his eyebrow arching up in confusion. After a moment, he looked up at Magnus. "That guy's weird."

"And to think he's a diplomat." Magnus grumbled.

At this point, the orange and cream colored mech, Rung, turned and smiled. The look on his face was welcoming in a way that made Josh somewhat relax in response. "Well then, sorry about that. Skids can get a little... Goofy." Rung turned to Magnus "Sir, it's an honor as always addressed Josh directly then "You must be Joshua, then, am I correct?" Josh only nodded hesitantly "Don't worry too much, Joshua. This is a safe place, you don't have anything to worry about in this office."

Immediately, Josh looked around the room as the two mech's began to converse, more to take in whether or not this was true than anything. It was large, with several different knick knacks here and there. The room was mostly painted in cream, an oddly soothing looking color. And overall, he didn't feel any hostile vibes. "Joshua?" Josh turned to look up at Magnus "I'll be right outside the room when you're done."

"You can't stay?"

"No, this is your session. One that is supposed to be private." Magnus stared at him with soft optics "Don't worry Joshua, as I stated, I will be right outside the door. Should anything go wrong, you can call me." Josh watched as Magnus made his way out the door.

His eyes then focused on Rung, mostly on the eyebrows again though. He couldn't help it, they were distracting no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. Rung, on the other hand, kept a soft smile on his face, and motioned for the human sized chair in front of him. "Please, have a seat." Josh hesitated once more, but carefully did as he was told "So, you're Magnus's son."

"Foster son." Josh corrected lightly.

"Of course, foster son." Rung began "Joshua... Do you prefer I call you Josh or Joshua...?"

"I like Josh."

"Alright then, Josh... You know why you're here, don't you?" Josh nodded his head slowly "Well, I want to make your first session with me as calm and easy as possible. That's how I like to take it with all of my youngling patients." He explained "So, let me begin by asking you a series of simple questions, would that be okay?" Another small nod "Alright, again, we'll start easy. How often do you wake up and have these... Fits your foster father told me about?" At the sight of his apprehension "Don't worry Josh, I'll only give him your prognosis. Not the details."

Josh was silent, his eyes moving to the side. "Every night, sometimes twice a night." He finally admit "Sometimes I scare him or Smokescreen... I feel bad, but I can't help it." He looked up at Rung "I'm not crazy, right?"

"Hardly." Rung shook his head slowly "Can you tell me why these nightmares happen? Are they all about... A difficult period in your life?"

Josh took a deep breath, wondering if Magnus had told him all about this, it certainly sounded like he had. "You mean my mom and dad? Yeah, they're about them. Did Magnus already tell you about it?" Rung was silent "I don't want to talk about this." He muttered "This is stupid."

"Then we don't have to." Rung told him gently "We can talk about anything in this office. You can open up to me about what they're about when you're ready." Josh's eyes twitched with surprise "What do you want to talk about? Is there anything you c_an _tell me at the moment?"

"You won't force me...?"

"I will not." Rung shook his head "But I do want to help you, Josh. So all I ask is that we do have these talks. And you allow me to properly help you." He paused a moment "Can you do that for me? I know it may be difficult, but as I said, you can take your time." He explained.

Josh blinked, uncertain of how to answer the mech. Could he handle it? Going to this mech even if they took their time? Could he really open up to anyone about the things that haunted his nightmares and kept him up at night? "I... I guess I could do it." Josh nodded his head "Do... Do I have to answer questions still?" He asked nervously.

"Enough so that I can know what we are dealing with." Rung replied "Can you do that for me?"

Again, there was hesitation in Josh's eyes, but slowly, but surely he nodded. It was his deepest hope that he wasn't making a terrible mistake.

...

"I believe what your son is experiencing is without a doubt a form of PTSD." Rung told Magnus when he seated himself in the office soon after Josh's session "No doubt brought on by his time with his parents. Whom I think we both can agree were... Disgusting individuals." He paused a moment "I believe that the therapeutic sessions we will have can help him. But I'd also like to put Josh on some anti anxiety pills and a small sedative pill. The anxiety pills should help with the attacks. He should take one every morning to help combat his anxiety attacks. As for the sedative, of course, are to help with his issues going and staying asleep. Those should only be taken before he goes to bed"

Magnus shifted a bit, looking up at Rung. He hadn't realized that he had trouble going to sleep even when he hadn't had a flashback or nightmare of any kind. "He has more trouble sleeping at night then I was aware of then..." Magnus was silent "I understand that you cannot tell me specifics... But is it anything I truly need to worry about at great length?"

"Plenty of kids have sleeping issues." Rung noted as he wrote up the prescriptions "I cannot tell you the source of his. But I can tell you that this is something you cannot loose your patience about." He explained "His inability to sleep is beyond his control. Which is why I believe the sedative should help." He explained.

Magnus stared at Rung and nodded, taking the data pad with the prescription from him. His optics moved to the side, watching the door to make sure that Josh was not making his way up to the door. "And what is your assessment of his mental state?" Magnus questioned "How bad has the trauma seemingly... Effected him?"

Rung shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back. "I've seen children in far worse shape step through my door. Josh has been through a lot, even more than you're fully aware of from what I've gathered." He looked at Magnus with a firm look "You're going to have to have patience, Magnus. No child like this ever opens up quickly. And what you experienced the other night might be... Nothing compared to what his first flashback or trigger may be like."

Magnus nodded his head, his optics softening. He didn't like the thought of Josh having even worse symptoms. But he had also known that it could very well be a side-effect before Rung had even told him. "Thank you Rung... I will keep all of this in mind and get his prescriptions filled right away." Magnus paused "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Not anything that is overly pressing." Rung explained "You have a good, but traumatized son, sir. Take care of him, help him through this... And I'm sure we can help him live his life easily despite that trauma." They both stood at these words "I would next like to see Josh next week. Does the same time and place work out well for you?"

"That should be fine." Magnus nodded as he watched Rung scribble it down on a data pad "Thank you again for seeing him on such short notice, Rung." He nodded his head politely "I greatly appreciate it."

Rung nodded his head slowly, smiling. "Of course, sir. I'm more than happy to help."

Magnus stepped out of the room, looking over the prescriptions slowly. This was something new, having to handle medication. But he knew that it was for the best, Josh needed his sleep, and he most certainly needed help with his anxiety. Josh was where he'd left him in a seat near the waiting room. "So, was that anywhere near as bad as you were worried it would be?" He questioned.

Josh shrugged his shoulders a bit, and sank himself in the seat. "It was still pretty scary." Josh replied quietly "But... Rung seems okay at least. He at least treated me nice..." He crossed his arms slowly, uncertainty in his eyes "But he says I need meds."

"Yes, medication will help, Josh." Magnus replied "And if it doesn't we can take you off it, alright?" Josh looked thoughtful, nodding his head after a moment "Are you ready to go home, son? I think you could probably use some relaxation."

Josh stood and allowed Magnus to lead him from the office calmly. The medication was definitely something he found strange, but hopefully Magnus knew what he was talking about. He just tried to remind himself about what Rung had told him: he wash't the only one going through these things. This was more common than he probably could understand. "Magnus?" Josh stopped in his tracks "Am I ever going to be okay?"

Magnus looked back at Josh, turning fully after a moment. He crouched low to Josh, and looked him straight in the eye. "I'll make sure of it, Joshua. You and I are going to work together, with Rung. And someday... They'll get easier to handle." Josh smiled as best he could "Until then, I promise to do everything I can to keep you protected from those memories."

Josh was silent for a long moment, and then nodded his head. "Okay..." Josh replied "I'll do whatever you want me too if it'll help."

Magnus smiled, it was not going to be easy, but he knew this was the first step to helping Josh down this hard road.

...

The next morning, Josh stood in front of the counter, looking over the anti-anxiety medication in his hand. His glass of water rested on the counter, his hand timidly placed on it. It was a real test here, wondering whether or not he could trust these people enough to actually take the medication or not. "C'mon, Josh." Josh muttered "Magnus has never lied before."

"Joshua?" Josh turned as Magnus stepped into the doorway "Are you nearly ready? Bumblebee is here now." Josh blinked a bit, realizing he had forgotten he was even supposed to come over "You do, of course, remember that he was taking you down to Ben's home today, correct?" Josh slowly nodded his head, his memory returning.

Josh took a deep breath, looking down at the pill again. Could he really feel better with the help of this medication? Better yet, could he really sleep better at night? He breathed in, and slowly turned back to Magnus. "You're sure this is gonna help?" He questioned shakily "Rung wouldn't try to trick me, would he?" He asked wearily.

Magnus shook his head. "You'll be fine. Take the medicine, son." Magnus told him gently.

Josh looked down at the pill one last time before carefully putting them into his mouth. Picking up his glass, he gulped it down as easily as he could. After a moment, the pills had gone down his throat, and just like that, it was over. He set the glass down carefully, looking up at Magnus. "I don't feel any different." Josh told him.

"It will take much more time than that, soldier." Magnus chuckled "Medication takes time to settle into your system and take effect. Just as the sedatives did last night, remember? And you worried just as much then." Josh nodded his head, Magnus was right, he had worried that night too, and again, everything had went fine "Do you want me to drive you to make sure that nothing goes wrong?"

Josh looked thoughtful for a moment. After a long sigh, he shook his head, and looked up at the mech. "I trust you." Josh couldn't believe the words escaped his lips after the first time he had said that less than a month ago, but they had "You wouldn't let anyone hurt me... At least, I don't think you would..." Magnus, in turn, nodded his head in a firm way "I gotta go, though. Ben'll get anxious if I'm not there soon."

Josh jogged towards Magnus, who smiled, and stepped aside. "Joshua?" Josh turned his head towards Magnus, and for a moment, the mech wanted to say a multitude of things "Have fun, soldier..." Was what he ultimately managed to finish his statement with.

"I will!"

As Josh jogged away, Magnus felt a great ease. Things were still going easier, Josh still trusted him. And it almost surprised the older mech that he really, truly felt a great deal of happiness about it. Was it that his affection for the boy was growing? Was he growing to "love" the boy as a son? It was something that he had been considering for some time now. But even so, he couldn't be fully sure, he could only wonder to himself what that emotion would entail. He had grown from a ward to a foster son in his optics already._  
_

Was he now starting to grow into simply his _son_? Somehow, with all they were going through, Magnus could feel the answer had turned from "uncertain" to a resounding "yes".


	20. A Vital Step

**CHAPTER 20  
A Vital Step**

Josh had never visited an actual "doctor" before he was found by Magnus. And going by that, and the few times one had visited the youth sector, he didn't like them. So when he woke up hacking and with a fever of over a hundred, Josh wished that Magnus could simply leave it alone. But of course, the mech hadn't, he'd immediately called up the doctor, and told Josh to remain in bed. The fact that Magnus could simply call in "Knock Out" to come to the house might have impressed Josh, if he were coming to check on anyone else. "Magnus, I'm fine." Josh's voice was nasally and weak "Come on, Smokescreen was taking me to a movie today."

"I think that is most definitely being put on hold." Magnus told him gently "Because at this rate you could barely stand if you tried."

Josh felt Magnus pull the silk blankets over his body carefully. With a groan, he turned over to face the wall, his plans being canceled only added to the misery he was feeling at the moment. "I'm fine!" Josh whined, throwing his free hand up in frustration "You're a big meanie!"

"If keeping you home so that you feel better makes me a "big meanie". I suppose I am." Magnus snorted "Would you like to continue your feeble attempts to argue with me on this subject? Or would you rather take a nap until the doctor gets here?" He got a muffled groan, and a pillow thrown at him in response, and quietly sighed "You certainly are a stubborn one."

Josh felt as Magnus ran his finger gently down his spine, shuddering a bit. He had to admit, it felt good, having someone hovering over him with concern. When he'd gotten sick with his parents or on the streets, no one had cared. But now here he was, under warm cover, and with Magnus there. He sneezed quietly, and rubbed his nose. "I just... I want to get out of here." Josh groaned "Can't you just lie and tell Knock Out I'm fine?"

"Do I look like the lying type?"

"I can teach you, it's easy. I do it all the time."

Magnus rolled his optics slightly, knowing that at this point he was continually fighting a losing battle. "Knock Out's not even the one that's coming. He's currently swamped with work. I called in the favor of a friend from Earth." Josh eyed Magnus sheepishly from the corner of his eye "You'd be wise not to argue with this mech about your condition either."

"Why not?" Josh grunted.

"Because he's got a bark to match yours."

Josh didn't even question what Magnus was attempting to say with that sentence. He buried his head into his pillows slightly, feeling as his body attempted to fall into a deep sleep. No, he wasn't feeling sick, he needed to stop thinking that. "Magnus?" Josh muttered "Even if I'm sick, you have work. Go to the building, do whatever... I can take care of myself."

"And I can work at home." Magnus noted "Is there a reason you don't want me here, soldier?"

Inside, Magnus quietly figured that this was an alien feeling for Josh. But he didn't move, nor did he give into the boy's whims. After all, Josh was his son, his responsibility, and he refused to leave his bedside until he found out what aliment he had. "Next time you're sick, I'll hover over you and see how you like it." Josh grunted, looking over at Magnus "You make me feel bad."

Magnus smirked as the doorbell rang, and quietly stood to his feet. "Well speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Magnus commented as he started for Josh's bedroom door "It appears I won't be hovering over you for a while. Don't even think about sneaking out while my back is turned." He told him knowingly as he exited the room.

Magnus made his way towards the front door silently, keeping one optic behind him. The last thing he needed was Josh going against what he said and sneaking out of his room. Finally reaching the door, he carefully opened it to find Ratchet standing on the other side. The older mech hadn't changed much, but it was none-the-less good to see him. "Ratchet, always a pleasure."

Ratchet eyed Magnus slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be sick? What are you doing out of your berth?"

Magnus snorted, surprised that the news hadn't made it back to Ratchet. The medic looked at him quietly, scanning him over with his optics. "I'm not the one whose got the virus. That would be my... Son." He hesitated slightly on the "s" word, and looked amused at Ratchet's stunned expression "Long story short, I have taken a human into my home recently. There's no formal adoption in place, however..." He commented "Perhaps it's a story for another time."

Ratchet stared at him with a quizzical look, no doubt wondering if he was joking. "Very well." Ratchet spoke up after some time had passed without a punchline in sight "So, a foster son, eh?" Magnus nodded his head slowly "How's that working out for you? I must say, you never seemed to be the parenting type." He tilted his head.

"As I stated before, a long story." Magnus replied "But right now, I'm somewhat glad you're here. He's being stubborn. Doesn't want to believe he's sick." He shook his head "Putting up a little bit of a fit."

"Don't they all?" Ratchet mused "How old is the youngling?"

"Ten."

"Perfect." Ratchet chuckled "They're easy enough to get to behave."

"You haven't met Joshua."

"I've met Miko's offspring, however." Ratchet replied "And compared to them, I'm almost certain this will be easy."

Magnus had to agree with those sentiments.

...

Josh groaned as he sat up to get a better look at the mech who entered. Already, he looked to be miles better than Knock Out, with a more inviting form and facial expression. For a moment, this relaxed him, but it only lasted a millisecond before the medic set his massive case of medical supplies down. "So, you're the doctor?" Josh replied "The way Magnus was taking I expected someone scarier."

"Likewise." Ratchet replied with a snort "And yes, you are correct. My name is Ratchet." He nodded his head slowly, seating himself beside Josh's bed "Your foster father tells me your throat is burning and you have a temperature." He commented, Josh only nodded "And you _don't _believe yourself to be sick?" Josh shook his head "Primus help your health instructor in school."

Josh grimaced a bit, and looked away, biting back a retort. The medic merely sighed, and carefully began to remove one of his many medical tools. "I know I'm sick, okay? But I've gone through worse." Josh replied hoarsely "And I've never had medical help either."

Ratchet looked at him like he had just said the most outrageous thing. And he supposed he had, no one should go without medical attention, but he had survived. And to that end, Josh didn't understand what made Ratchet so stunned at him. "Why in the world would you do that?" Ratchet questioned, his optic ridge arching "That is incredibly dangerous, Joshua."

"I'm tough." Josh grunted "Point is I _don't _need this."

Ratchet paused a moment, staring at him. "You're scared of medical procedure."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Ratchet snorted "You've never had one-."

"I had ONE! When I got to Iacon the first time."

"One's hardly enough to tell what medics like me do." Ratchet shook his head "I understand your fear. Many children have it for their first few medical visits, sometimes longer." He then pointed to Josh "But if you continue to give me lip, I'll give you a _reason_ to be afraid of medics, understand?" Josh gulped, and slowly nodded his head "Now hold still so that I can take a full body scan."

Somehow, Josh didn't have the courage to argue, and simply did as the medic said. But as Ratchet came at him with a small medical tool, he cringed back. "It's just a needle." Ratchet grunted "It contains a concentrated strain of medicine which will work to start your healing process faster." Josh blinked, confusion in his eyes "It's filled with something that is going to make you feel better, sooner."

Josh flinched, but allowed Ratchet to gently put it into his arm. "Can you tell me what I have?" Josh muttered.

"The flu. I take it your stomach is also bothering you?" Josh nodded his head "Well, I recommend a lot of rest. A flu like this will naturally take a few days to fight off, but your immune systems are well-functioning." He paused a moment "You say that you never had many proper medical inspections?" Ratchet paused a moment "Perhaps I should do so while I have you here."

Josh groaned, noticing as Ratchet activated an older looking holoform at his bedside. "Knock Out already did one." Josh muttered "I'm healthy."

"Knock Out has not been inspecting humans nearly as long as I have." Ratchet snorted "I'd feel far better if you'd allow me to look you over." He told him as he carefully reached a hand forward, Josh shifted away from him slightly "Don't tell me you're afraid of being handled either."

Josh looked at him silently, unsure of how to answer that. He'd only ever done things like shaking hands, or letting someone rest a hand on his shoulder, he'd never really had anyone touch him in another way. Even Knock Out had mostly worked through his scans. "Promise not to hurt me?" Josh questioned "I knew this one guy on the streets... He let someone touch him, and..."

"It'll be very quick. Turn onto your stomach."

After a long moment, Josh turned on his back, and allowed Ratchet to begin his medical check up. "You're quite healthy for someone who... Am I mistaken, was a street child?" Josh nodded his head slowly "I'm impressed. Although there are some obvious setbacks... Your growth might be somewhat stunted by lack of protein. And you're thin. But otherwise... Your health is quite alright."

"Are we done now?"

"Yes, you're done." Josh turned over onto his back "Was that so bad?"

"No." Josh grunted "But I didn't like it."

Ratchet snorted. "Nor do many people. You were actually one of my better patients." He looked over at Josh as he stood to his feet "Give me as hard a time next time, however, and I'm liable to smack you upside the head." He replied bluntly "Now, if you don't lay down and go to sleep now. I'm giving Magnus medical permission to chain you to the bed, he's told me you like to sneak away."

"You're a pain in the neck, you know that?"

"I said _rest_."

Josh almost wanted to fight back, in fact, he was very close to doing so. But he laid his head back against his pillows again, hoping that this would be the end of it. He supposed at the worst, he would be stuck going to the movies later that week. "There had better not be a next time." Josh muttered "I don't like a mech that talks back."

Ratchet merely crossed his arms, and left without another word. And within moments, Josh's own body finally gave in, and his dead weight sunk into the bed.

...

When Josh awoke again, Magnus yet again hovered over him. Josh groaned, and threw his blankets over his head. "I'll take that as a fact that you're not feeling up-to-par quite yet." Josh nodded his head slowly "I apologize if Ratchet's behavior may have been, erratic. I heard that he gave you a shot, and no one likes those." He nodded his head yet again "I know, I'm hovering again."

Josh took a deep breath, poking his head out of the blankets. His eyes reached up towards Magnus, his soft optics, and the concerned look that adorned him. Now that his initial annoyance when he woke up had ended, he almost liked the feeling this gave again. That feeling from before of how nice it felt to have someone worry about him returning. "It's okay." Josh replied "I'm just not used to it..." He peered further up "Did you go to work?"

"I did." Magnus nodded "And returned a short time ago. You've been asleep nearly all day." Josh looked stunned "Mmm, so what was this about you NOT being sick?"

"Maybe I'm just a bad liar." Josh grumbled back.

The two shared the smallest of chuckles in response. Josh simple turned onto his side, his eyes closing for a moment once again. He could feel as Magnus ran another finger down his back, soothing, gentle. Something he'd always imagined a real parent would do when he was younger and would daydream. "Magnus?" Josh breathed out slightly "... Why do you care about me so much?"

Magnus was silent, how did he answer that question? Would the "l" word inevitably scare Josh away? No doubt, Josh had not heard that much in his life, and who knew what sort of reaction the young human may have. "Because you're my sparkling..." Magnus finally managed "It may not be a legal adoption yet, but it still does not change facts..." He finally managed.

Josh was silent for a long moment, uncertainty in his eyes. "Because you love me, or because you have to?"

Magnus froze at that, stunned that it was Josh who first put forth the same word he was afraid to say. He stopped rubbing the boy's back, and leaned back, his optics looking into Josh's eyes. The two shared a long, silent moment before Magnus took in a deep intake. "The truth, soldier?" Josh nodded "Because I love you." He replied calmly.

Again, silence filled the air between them as Josh took it all in. Magnus loved him like a son. No one had loved him before, no one had even tried to get that close before. Was he honest? Was he truly serious? Josh's brain swirled with uncertainty as Magnus gently placed a hand on his back. "... Why?" Josh muttered "... When?"

"Is a father not allowed to love his own child?"

Josh couldn't argue with him there. If Magnus considered him his own, then it was inevitable that he would have come to love him as well. "I think I get it..." Josh replied, shifting a bit.

Magnus did not expect the words to be returned. Even if Josh did love him as a father, he was no doubt trying to get a grasp of his own feelings. He needed time to tell him how he felt, just as Magnus had needed time to do likewise. In Josh's case, his trauma likely would make him take longer to say it. "I _do _love you Josh." He stated quietly "Do not let anything or anyone make you think otherwise."

By the small smile that crept over Josh's face, it made him happier than his emotions were trying to contain. Magnus carefully stood to his feet, Josh looked over at him. "Are you leaving?" Josh questioned.

"I should get my report filed, yes."

"Will you come back?"

Magnus only smiled at that, his eyes focusing on him. "Of course."

Without another word, Magnus turned to exit the room. Leaving Josh to sleep off more of the flu that he had contracted, and ultimately, to ponder over what he had said. The unspoken promise that those words truly made. He had made the jump from being "fond" of Josh to "loving" him. And from here, his relationship with the boy could only grow more complicated than before.

...

A/N: Woo, took a while to get to this point. But definitely did not want to rush it. Magnus did not seem like the rushing into "love" type.


	21. Quality Time

**CHAPTER 21  
Quality Time**

Josh stretched slightly as he stood from his bed, focusing his eyes a bit. He had to hand it to Ratchet, he felt much better than he had the day before. His body still ached however, his joints still felt stiff too. But he could now at least stand, and walk around, despite his condition. The first thing he did was drag himself out of the bedroom, starting down the hallway, and towards the kitchen. "You're up." Josh turned his head as Magnus stepped out of his room "I'd have thought you'd at least sleep longer than that."

Josh rubbed his reddened nose, shaking his head. "I'm okay." Josh muttered "I'm still not perfect, but I'm not as bad as yesterday." He added, then stared up at Magnus "Did you... Recharge okay?"

Magnus nodded his head, following Josh as he continued down the hallway. It was clear from the way they interacted that both still felt a bit strange after what Magnus had admitted the previous night. After all, it was a big step to drop the "l" word on someone, even if it was in a fatherly way. "Joshua... About last night." He paused, and turned toward him "I hope I did not cause you to feel any awkwardness... I merely wanted you to understand the level at which I have come to care about you."

Josh looked up at his guardian quietly, and for a moment, a small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. It made Magnus's spark well up to think that Josh wasn't likely feeling too awkward about it. "It's okay... I just... I don't want to jump the gun." He paused "But hearing it... It felt good." He paused "No one's ever told me they loved me before." He explained.

Magnus's spark once again flared up with hatred towards his parents. As in his opinion, no child, or sparkling, should ever go without hearing the words "I love you" from someone, parent or otherwise. "Hmmm." Magnus mused quietly "That is disgusting to think about, so I think we need a change of subject." He explained politely "I've taken the day off from my duties in hopes that you might feel better."

"Why would you do that?"

"We haven't had quite enough time together lately." Magnus stopped "I get a chance to spend sparring moments with you lately. But I thought perhaps I can keep you company while you recover." He told him "Would you mind terribly?" He questioned.

Josh stared at Magnus, he wanted to take a day off to keep him company? The boy tried to calculate it, but realized yet again, it was an action he had attributed to a fatherly action. But why now? What had changed in Magnus to start the "I love you", or the hovering, or even this? "No, I... Guess I don't mind, if you don't care." Josh looked at him, placing his hands in his pockets "But isn't that a bad idea? Couldn't the government crumple, or something?"

"After one day? Hardly." Magnus snorted "I have taken plenty of "vacation days", Joshua." He paused a moment "As of now, I am yours for the day."

Josh had never had _anyone _for the day. Other than Proteus, but even then, he had picked the activity. From the way Magnus seemed to be talking, it seemed as though he was taking the time to spend doing what he wanted. "We can do anything?" Josh asked, Magnus nodded his head "I... I don't know. I can't leave the house, can I?"

"Not while you're sick, no." Magnus shook his head "But there is plenty to do within the perimeters of my home as well." He pointed out at the disappointed look on Josh's face "You don't like being confined here, do you?" Josh shook his head slightly, though Magnus noted the tightness at which Josh clenched his jaw "Mind sharing what's wrong?"

Finally, Josh breathed out, his eyes moving up towards Magnus. "You're not going to make me... Stay in my bedroom all day again, are you?"

Magnus understood at once, his eyes softening. Some days he forgot that Josh had been locked up in his own bed, and likely forced to stay in his cage for long periods of time. Carefully he approached Josh, and scooped him up into his palm. "You won't even need to step foot into it to get dressed if you don't want to." He told him with a smile as he carefully placed him onto his shoulder "So please, do tell what you would like to do."

Josh slowly let a smile escape his lips at this, his heart beating a little faster. "Can we watch movies or something?" Josh asked "Maybe play a video game? I like games... Smokescreen even taught me to play Mario Kart." He added "Do you play Mario Kart, Magnus?" He asked.

Magnus admittedly wasn't even sure what a "Mario Kart" was. He rubbed the back of his helm slightly, and chuckled, giving the faintest of grins. "I can't say I have. I have never been into video games." Magnus admitted "Movies, however, I do have. So I suppose we can begin our day with those. Which would you prefer?" He questioned, as he stepped into his den and towards a shelf of holovids "Schindler's List? The Shawshank Redemption? The Green... Mile."

It was only now that Magnus realized that most, if not all, of his movies were far from appropriate. He grimaced slightly, and eyed Josh on his shoulder, who looked confused at his own embarrassment, and grunted. "I suppose sometimes I forget." Magnus said as he chuckled "That I never got any children's movies. I will need to make a note to do so." He paused on another movie and made an "O" motion with his mouth "Here's a good one. Even I enjoyed this film for children..." He noted "ET."

"E.T.?" Josh asked curiously.

"The story of an extraordinary "alien"." Magnus explained "If anything, in my research on Earth, it was good for a laugh. Given its many inaccuracies."

Josh nodded his head as Magnus carried him to the human-sized couch and set him down. Magnus looked down at him with a nod. "I'll go and get you something to eat and a blanket." Magnus noted "Then we can start the movie."

As Josh curled up on the couch, he had an unusually good feeling about the situation.

...

"I still can't believe you're watching this."

Magnus chuckled, it was several hours later, and he and Josh had still settled on the couch. Josh was curled up with a blanket in the corner, watching the movie intently. Magnus had gone out and rented a brood of interesting looking movies that were age appropriate while his holoform and Josh watched ET. Currently, the movie of choice was "Frozen", and while as ridiculous to the mech as it had sounded, even he could not deny the underlying charm in the movie. "Mmm." Magnus grunted "You're enjoying it, and that's what counts. It really is not that bad a film, either."

Josh nodded, coughing gently, as he looked over at Magnus. "You really must not like seeing me sick." He sniffled.

"That, and I enjoy spending time with you."

Josh stared at Magnus, who then returned his attention to the movie. Though he quickly found himself once again zoning in and out of attention. After a moment, he found extra body warmth against his side, and turned his head. Josh had crawled his way towards Magnus, and leaned his head gently against his holoform's shoulder. "I like it too." Josh replied "You know you scared me a lot when I met you... But you're cool.. I keep trying to tell you that."

Magnus rested his holoform's hand on Josh's hair and tossed his hair gently. He knew it was true, but it made him feel even better each time that Josh reiterated that he now trusted and respected him, at least to a certain point. "Any idea what you'd like to view after this?" Magnus asked, looking over their choices "I went out and got you enough choices to last you the week."

Josh laughed at that, looking over the choices himself. "I don't know. Maybe one of your movies?"

"Maybe when you're _much _older."

"You know, this all feels weird..." Josh muttered "A good weird... But... I've never... No one's ever."

"Spent time with you like this?" Magnus asked, Josh nodded "Well, I'm of the opinion that there is nothing wrong with a little father-son time like this." He explained, a smile lingering on his face "I think we need more of it, in fact." He noted "Perhaps not always indoors, but... Alone time together, none-the-less. Without anyone following us, or any prying optics."

Josh nodded his head slowly, he definitely liked the sound of that. Which was odd, given he didn't always think that spending alone time with adults was anywhere near a good thing. "C-Cool." Josh replied "I'd be okay with that." He sneezed again, rubbing his nose "Magnus?" The mech stared down at him "Promise me something..."

Promises, Magnus didn't like making those. Promises were so easily broken, promises felt so _absolute_, something he tried to refrain from with Josh. "Well, Joshua... I suppose I'll need to hear what I'm promising before I can do so." Magnus noted, looking down on him "So what, pray tell, do you wish for me to promise?" He questioned.

It took Magnus a moment to realize that Josh had carefully entwined his fingers with his. Many children held their parents hands, but this was the first time that Josh had made any indication of doing so. "... I'm not making a mistake." Josh's eyes looked up at Magnus "I just wanna know you really love me and that this... Is real." He muttered "I don't wanna get hurt again, Magnus."

Magnus stared at Josh, his eyes lifting to stare at the wall. He could feel Josh's wide, hope-filled eyes on him even as he averted his gaze. By promising this, he promised Josh that this home was "forever" as most adoption groups would put it. Slowly, he squeezed the smaller hand in a gentle, yet firm way. "I will _never _betray your trust, Joshua." He replied calmly "I am a tactical, some would even say, "stoic" mech..." He placed his holoform's hand onto his chest "But I still have a spark." He paused "One which feels and embraces what you do to it."

After a moment, Josh gently removed his hand from Magnus's. There was great hesitancy, but Josh's arms wrapped around him. Magnus yet again took some time to register the hug, something he had never expected a child to give him. Let alone a child like Josh, who had every reason to distrust him, every reason to distrust the world really. Yet he slowly, surely, placed his own around around the thick of his back. But rather than the "I love you too" that he almost suspected Josh to grace him with, Josh opened his mouth to other words.

"You're a great dad."

It was spoken in just a whisper, but the words were clear to Magnus. Josh's arms unwrapped from him, and he carefully returned to his position from before. And now, it was Magnus's turn to feel stunned. Josh hadn't called him "dad", and he tried to recognize that. But he had referred to him as a "great dad". He had called him _his _dad. "Joshua...?" Magnus spoke up as the boy looked at him "You're a great son too."

"Thanks Magnus."

Magnus tried not to be disappointed by the return statement. After all, as he had mused seconds before, he was still not "dad" yet. But they were on the path to getting there, Josh had looked at him, not thinking of him as a guardian, but rather as a father. And that was more than a start for him, it was the biggest step that the boy had taken since they had met. And his spark embraced the thought wholeheartedly.

...

A/N: I know, a little short. But this is where my idea for this chapter ended, so. :P Enjoy the fluff!


	22. Unexpected Visitors

anoncritic: If you're looking for a twist and the story moving forward, you've come to the right place. This is the next step in the more main parts of the story. XD I had already planned this for this chapter, ironically. :)

...

**CHAPTER 22  
Unexpected Visitors**

Josh could feel complete and utter relief when he was once again let out of the house. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and stared around, the city hadn't changed at all. But it was still a welcoming sight as he and Smokescreen made their way down the sidewalk. "So spill..." Josh turned to look up at Smokescreen as he spoke up "How bad was it being stuck in the house with Magnus for the last two days?"

Josh shrugged, though a smile lingered on his face. "Not that bad, actually." Josh replied "We watched movies and stuff, it was actually fun." He replied, taking a deep breath "Glad to get out of there, though." He admitted.

Smokescreen nodded his head, chuckling a bit as they approached the holotheater. Stopping in front of the ticket booth, Smokescreen gave a flashy smile for the young femme behind the counter. "One mech and one child for "The Autobot Spy", please."

"Of course!" The femme looked down "Babysitting? I'm gonna guess he ain't yours given you're so young."

"Yeah, I've got the kid for the day." Smokscreen shrugged "I'm still... Unattached and all." He added shyly.

"Smooth." Josh rolled his eyes.

It was when he directed his attention to the main lobby when he saw them. At first, he had believed it to be a trick of the light hitting the wrong people, it had to be, he thought. His knees felt week, and his head dizzy in realization that not more than two feet away were the "parents" he left behind on Earth. "Alright, yeah, I'll give you a comm sometime." Smokescreen turned "Ready to go in Josh-?"

"Get me out of here." Josh murmured "Smokes, we have to get out of here."

Smokescreen quickly put up a hand in order to stop his young friend. But it didn't cease the hyperventilating, nor the fear in his eyes. "Josh? Buddy, what's going on?" He crouched low enough that they could see eye-to-optic "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"My parents..." Josh managed to stutter "Here."

Smokescreen's optics immediately narrowed as he became fully alert of his surroundings. There were multiple human couples in the holotheater, but that was to be expected. Even at a matinee the theater was a popular place. "Josh, are you _positive_?" Josh nodded his head frantically "Where?" He immediately pointed in the direction of the couple in question.

Smokescreen took in the form of the couple, and immediately knew on-sight Josh wasn't kidding. The man was a dead ringer for an uglier, meaner looking version of Josh in a way that stood out too much to ignore. He watched as the couple made their way towards the auditoriums before turning back at Josh. "Hey, hey, look at me." The boy shook slightly "Josh... Look at me." The boy slowly stared up at him "They wouldn't go to a kids movie, right?" Josh shook his head slowly "Then you might never even have to see them again."

Josh shook his head. "They'll hurt me."

"They'll have to go through _me _first." Smokescreen asserted.

Josh stared at the mech shakily, then back down the hallway they went down. Carefully, Smokescreen scooped his charge up, and began to start down the hallway. Though he worried Josh might make a fuss, it was after a few moments that he seemed to calm himself. The Praxian carefully carried him into the auditorium and found a pair of human and Cybertronian-sized seats side-by-side. "Alright, so do you want me to go out and get you some popcorn or something?" Josh shook his head "Josh, they're not going to hurt you... I'm trying to explain that."

"I don't want to be alone, Smokes." Josh muttered.

Smokescreen took a deep breath, and nodded his head. Magnus had tried to tell him that he had to indulge Josh's little quirks, especially as he was attempting to get better through therapy. "Alright, alright. I'm not leaving Josh, okay?" Josh nodded his head vigorously "Maybe I should comm Magnus though, let him know the situation." Josh shifted uncomfortably "Is that okay, Josh?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

Smokescreen stood slowly, making his way towards the back into a corner. As he did so, Josh stared around quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the audience and looking for any sign of his "parents". Of course, there was no sign of him, something that the boy couldn't help but feel great relief about. Smokescreen carefully stepped towards the seats again, and seated himself next to Josh. "How'd he take it?" Josh asked.

"He's flustered, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Smokescreen replied "He gave me the order not to leave your side, unless it's the restroom or whatever, though." He commented "So don't worry, nothing's going to go wrong, okay?"

Josh nodded his head timidly, watching as the lights went down. To tell the truth, he felt far better knowing that someone was there with him, someone that would make sure that nothing would happen. Or at least, someone that he hoped wouldn't. He crossed his arms slightly, keeping his eyes focused on the screen, and only on the screen. That's all he needed right now, something to watch and get his mind off of everything that was circulating through it as he sat there. He leaned back slowly, closing his eyes and letting himself take a deep breath to relax his body.

Smokescreen was right, they wouldn't go to a kids movie. They probably never even saw him. He was safe here. He was with Smokescreen and everything was going to be okay.

...

One hour and twenty minutes.

That's how long Josh's peace lasted before the world came crashing down around him. The movie had been both fun, and funny, and went by relatively quickly. And of course, he had immediately made a restroom run before they planned to leave. In every face he had passed in the theater, Josh tried his best to see if he could spy his parents, to keep as far away as possible. But it was just when he was beginning to think that he could get away with staying away when he exited the toilet stall to an unwelcome voice. "Hello, Joshua."

Josh spun around just as he was shoved unceremoniously into the toilet stall again. A hand clamped on his mouth as his father hovered inches from his face. Stuart Beller didn't often look happy, but that night, Josh could say he looked an extra level of angry. "I thought I saw you out there, staring at us." He shoved him violently against the toilet "You know how much you've ruined our lives in just the last few months, you little piece of trash!?"

"I-I-." Josh's voice quivered as the man drew up closer "My friend's outside right n-"

That's when he felt the sharp edge of the knife against his throat. Josh closed his eyes quietly, murmuring under his breath as the hot air of the man ran down his neck, dangerously close to his ear. "I can't go anywhere anymore without SOMEONE knowing... They can't even hold another trial for what we did to you boy, but they just..." He gripped Josh and pulled him closer "Let me put it this way, I brought you into this world. And I'm this close to slicing your throat and taking you out." He then added "Because it's because of YOU I had to leave that cozy home on Earth for this steaming pile of crap you call Cybertron."

"I'll scream." Josh whimpered "My new family says you're not even supposed to be around me anymore."

Stuart lowered his knife, and shoved Josh's head against the metal top of the toilet. His teeth gritted with unadulterated rage and his eyes narrowed to slits. "And you think they care about you? A low-rate, rat bastard child they fished out of a gutter?" He asked coldly "That's right, I read the papers, made it sound like they felt sorry for you is more like it. Personally, I'd have just left you to rot."

Without much thought in the matter, Josh gave his "father" a swift kick to the groin. Stuart doubled over in pain as Josh began to run for the door, letting out a scream. It was cut off by the hard and swift return punch that Stuart gave him. He hit the tile floor hard, his whole world spinning as two more kicks went for his ribs, then a third to his stomach. "YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU DON'T LAY A _HAND_ ON ME! YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"JOSH!"

Josh groaned in pain as he watched as Stuart stared down at him, bringing the knife to his cheek. "The next time I see you, you'll wish you were dead, Joshy-boy." He commented cheekily, throwing the hood of his jacket over his head "You're gonna pay for ever showing back up on the radar again." He added coldly.

Josh held his stomach in pain as Stuart rushed from the scene, fleeing. The next thing he felt when the darkness that followed cleared was the cool metal digits of Smokescreen. His eyes turned up as the Praxian crouched over him. "Josh? Josh, come on, kiddo. It's alright, you're alright." He commented quietly "I've got a medic on the way."

"D-Dad..." Josh murmured "He found me."

He watched as the Praxian's optics narrowed, and he turned to two other bystanders. Josh couldn't say he was relieved to see that neither of them were Stuart hiding in plain sight. "It's alright, Josh. You're going to be okay." He commented again, his voice lower "Magnus and Prowl are on their way now." He paused a moment "Your dad... He found you?"

"He pushed me in the stall." Josh trembled "I tried to scream, but-."

"Easy..." Smokescreen replied "Save it for the Enforcers who are going to be _happy _for a reason to take him in."

Josh let out silent cries, but nodded his head, his body wrenching in pain. They'd seen him, they'd seen him, and now they wanted him dead for showing back up again. For proving them to be the scum they were from what had to be reports from Cybertron of his homeless status. People had put two-and-two together, they had put two-and-two together and brought his parents into a rage even Josh hadn't seen before. "Smokes..." Josh whispered "He said he's going to kill me."

"Not gonna happen." Smokescreen replied "They'll do that over my offlined chasis."

Josh could only pray that Smokescreen would be right in the end. Because ultimately, he could only pray that he would never again be hurt.

...

Josh hadn't even blacked out for a few hours. But when he next woke up, he was in a hospital room. He could tell from the gown he was wearing, and the berth that he was laying on. The white walls were unfamiliar as well, and most of all, nowhere else he knew had glass walls through which he could see several doctors all around. "And that's when I heard the scream. Josh told me that he attacked him into a stall. He probably didn't have a lot of time to react." Josh turned to see Smokescreen and Magnus, who stood in a corner of the white room "Josh's... "Dad" that is."

Josh didn't even need to hear Magnus's voice, all he needed to hear was the tightening of metal hands. Magnus was angry, what was more, Josh had never seen the mech as angry as he could see him now out of the corner of his eyes. "He did this to him?" Magnus asked with a great deal of rage in his voice "Primus help me, get me my hammer."

Smokescreen stood to his feet quickly, holding up his hands at the fuming mech. He looked from his young, battered friend, and then back at Magnus. He knew that at this point, he definitely needed to keep the mech calm, given it was on his watch of all times. "Magnus, I know how you feel." Smokescreen shook his head "If I had just known sooner... I would have broken his fragging arm."

Magnus shook his head, his optics moving up to meet Smokescreen. Then looked back down on the form of Josh as Prowl, too, entered the room. "Prowl." Prowl gave a salute as his name was spoken, his optics meeting his old friend's "I want all the information we have on the Beller's. I want them found, arrested, and put in jail." His voice lowered into a low, angry rumble "And I want it done fast."

Prowl's optics stared down at Josh, then back at Magnus. "You're telling me that Josh's... His?"

"Kid told me himself." Smokescreen replied calmly, then looked up at Magnus "I'm staying here until I know that he's safe on the streets again. Or at least until they release him. This is my fault. I should have followed him in, I knew I shouldn't have let him out of my sight."   


Magnus took a deep breath, turning towards Josh again. "Very well." Magnus replied "Speaking of Joshua..." He turned to Josh slowly "How are you feeling, soldier?" He questioned quietly.

"Everything hurts."

Josh watched as Prowl exited the room slowly, looking up at Magnus silently. The mech tried to look soothing, but in the end, he could not hide the rage he was no doubt feeling. That most of the mechs closest to Josh were feeling. Their little peaceful world they had built up until now had just been shattered. His parents were back, they were threatening him again. They were a _threat _to him again. "We're going to find him, Josh." Magnus spoke "Both of them... They won't get away with it this time."

"But..."

"No "but"'s." Magnus told him gently "I'm going to let an officer come in, and you will tell him what happened." He told him, his optics lowering towards Josh "And then we will begin the manhunt that you can best believe I have waited five months for." He told him with a grunt "Smokescreen..." He spoke up after another moment had passed "Watch him, no one gets in without my okay."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the Enforcer." Magnus replied "And then to blow off my "steam" before I do something I regret."

Josh had a sinking feeling that from that statement alone, this was going to be a very long "man hunt" as Magnus had put it.

...

A/N: Phew, this was a tough one to get right. Hopefully it came out well though! :D


	23. The Aftermath

A/N: Wow, can I just say I am so happy with the overwhelming awesome responses to this fic lately! The reviews, favorites, hits, and follows I've been getting have been putting huge smiles on my face! Thanks for that guys. :)

...

**CHAPTER 23  
The Aftermath**

**"Surprise of the day, they were not at home."**

Prowl's sarcasm was laden with venom as he entered the hospital to approach Magnus. Magnus was almost surprised to see how angry Prowl, a mech who rarely showed fierce emotion, was at that moment. He and Josh hadn't had the easiest of relationships, in fact, they argued more than they got along. Yet even so, Prowl seemed to be holding back his rage at the moment. "I hadn't realized how much you've come to care about my son." Magnus noted.

Prowl's optics turned to Magnus, breathing inwardly. "Of course I _care_ about Josh." Prowl stated, his voice low "I give him a difficult time, as I give most people. But he is, no less a friend." He explained "I mean for Primus sake, he's YOUR son. We've been friends for stellar cycles Magnus." He explained "I may not be the closest among us to Josh. But-."

"I understand." Magnus nodded "I believe that most of us have come to care deeply for him."

Prowl nodded his head, turning towards the glass walls to Josh's room. Currently, Josh had fallen into a deep sleep, and could be seen slowly breathing. Prowl's optics narrowed, and averted from the sight. "If they get away with it this time..." Prowl growled slightly "Well, I normally would not want to degrade my selves to their level by stating I would do them physical harm." He paused "But I would certainly love to punch them a few times, and leave them bleeding on the floor."

"You and me both."

"You're taking this easier than I thought you would." Prowl arched an eyebrow.

The dark chuckle that Magnus gave nearly made Prowl scoot away a bit. "Are you kidding me? After I heard it was his... Sperm donor that did this." He stared over at Prowl "I got an Enforcer to take his statement, and proceeded to blast apart the first thing I saw." He explained, his internal engines revving "We can be thankful that all that it was was a tree outside." He explained "It's now the sight of a crater."

Prowl silently surveyed Magnus's state, relaxing as he noted that he seemed calmer than he had been. Yet he could still see an overwhelming surge of tension and anger that built up in his joints, and inevitably, his spark. "Sir..." Prowl placed a hand on his shoulder "We're going to find them and make sure they pay. You know that as well as I do." He then added "And unlike last time, we have physical proof to put them in jail."

"Will Josh have to testify to the court.

"I'm sure we can get a written testimony." Prowl replied "You made it a law that kids could be represented, testimony-wise by someone else as long as their statement is okayed in private by a judge." He explained "We all made that so that children could feel safe. And Josh sure as pit won't be excluded from it." He then paused "The guy also pulled a knife on him and threatened his life according to Josh." He then added "And that's more than enough to put him in jail for the rest of his likely life-cycle."

"Thank Primus our sentencing for doing such things to a child are more serious than on Earth." Magnus muttered "With that ineffective system, he would be out far too quickly." He paused a moment "I'm more worried that his mother is just as sadistic. If we can't get her in jail as well..." He paused and looked at Prowl "Well, the simple fact of the matter is we need to bring both of them to justice."

Prowl nodded his head in agreement, that was without question. They knew little about Josh's mother, but what little they did know was just as bad as Stuart had been. Prowl arched his door wings and looked over at the approaching Enforcers. "Better be good news." Prowl turned around to face his co-workers "Officers, report."

"We have a lead, Prowl." One of the enforcers spoke up "According to several eye-witness reports a suspicious man fitting Stuart's description was seen taking a ride down to Kaon earlier this evening." Magnus and Prowl eyed each other skeptically "We're sending a comm to the Enforcers down in Kaon in hopes that they may be able to track him down."

Magnus stepped forward, and peered won at the young enforcer who had spoken. "Was a woman with him?" The enforcer shook his head, and Magnus tightened up "He must be protecting her then. Of course they wouldn't want to be caught together." He crossed his arms with a grimace "I want to know the exact moment when Stuart Beller is in custody and on his way back to Iacon."

"Of course, Ultra Magnus, sir." The young enforcer saluted him before turning to Prowl "Sir, may I be excused?"

"Dismissed." Prowl nodded in confirmation, then turned to Magnus "I can't believe he'd go to Kaon... What a coward." He commented, his grimace spreading as he did so "I truly look forward to accidentally letting what he did slip to the other inmates." He paused a moment "Do you want me to stick around, or do you believe you can handle things alone?"

"Go." Magnus shook his head "I am more than fine, Prowl."

Prowl nodded his head, and after a moment, placed a hand upon Magnus's arm. "Just tell yourself that he's a strong young boy." He told him as he removed his hand and started down the hall "And with a father who loves him as much as you do, he'll get past this." He then added "Because he's no longer alone in this..."

Magnus slowly nodded his head and turned back to look in on Josh. As he did, he silently hoped that Prowl's words would be true, as he could not imagine how bad things would get otherwise.

...

Josh groaned as he slowly slid from the berth the next morning. He inspected his arms quietly, taking in the look of the fresh bruises from the day before with a small frown. In all of his years with his parents, he had never been beaten. But now he carried the scars that signified that one of the few types of abuse that had not gone on then had still inevitably been inflicted on him. "Joshua." Josh stared up as Magnus entered the room slowly "Are you ready to go home?"

Josh peered back at the window behind him. Even from a distance, he could see the press that were outside waiting for him. Josh tensed up a bit, gripping the edge of the berth. "The press is already out there." Josh replied "Maybe someone else should take me home. Because they're gonna be mean." He paused "I know you don't-."

"You have nothing to feel shame over." Magnus replied "And the more that's publicly said against your father, the better."

Josh paused a bit, he gripped the edge of his jeans, and peered up at Magnus. He knew that much was true, but he also knew that it wasn't his biological father he was ultimately worried about. He was worried about Magnus, he was worried how bad it would look for him that he had not been there when he was attacked by his biological father. "But... Magnus... Look at me." Josh replied, pointing to his black eye from where he'd hit the top of the toilet "They're gonna see it at least."

Magnus's optic ridge furrowed and he shook his head. He knew why Josh was worried, he didn't want anyone to spread lies. Lies the likes of which could include that perhaps Magnus was abusing Josh himself. The mech shuddered, that was a disgusting thought to even contemplate. "Joshua." The mech spoke lowly "We can do nothing but ignore what they say and do what we can to dispel the rumors." He paused "They will come anyway." Josh didn't speak "What else is troubling you, I know there's more."

"What if he does come back for me?"

Magnus was dead silent at that, the mere thought made him want to punch a wall. And the fact that they had yet to find Stuart in Kaon certainly did not help to calm his anger. "If he shows himself... I will give him the beating of his life." Magnus told him calmly "You forget that I am the leader of the Wreckers. I have dealt with mechs that eat people like him for breakfast."

"You'd fight him?"

"If it came down to it. I'd do anything in my power to protect you from him."

Josh looked uncertain of whether or not he was going to choose to believe his foster father's words. Magnus couldn't blame him either, the distrust was bound to be there now. He had expected it, he had even been prepared for it. "I believe you." Josh finally spoke up "But I'm still scared."

Magnus stepped forward, and gently scooped Josh into his hand as he often did. "Do you want to know a secret?" Magnus asked, Josh simply nodded slowly "I was scared too..." Josh stared up at Magnus in confusion "When I found out your father had found you, I was terrified." He explained "I don't normally get scared, mind you. But the mere thought of him having his hands on you..."

"Yeah...?"

"The point is... It's a scary situation for all involved." Magnus explained gently "But you don't have a reason to be afraid, young one. We have him on the run, and you have more than a few mechs wanting to protect you." He paused "And what's more, you have me. And I promise with my hand to Primus that as long as that fact is true, this will _never_ happen again."

Josh paused. "How?"

"Because you're never leaving my side until he's caught."

Part of Magnus was surprised when Josh didn't immediately fight the idea. Being stuck in home, or in Magnus's office, being nearly joined at the hip. But Josh didn't, he slowly nodded his head, and looked into Magnus's optics. "I... I guess that's a good idea." Josh twiddled with his thumbs "Y... You promise though?" He paused "You won't leave me alone for anything?"

"I'll even move your bed into my room if it makes you feel safer."

The amazed and thankful look in Josh's eyes never wavered this time. He simply nodded his head, and rested it against Magnus's thumb. And for the first time since the attack, Magnus could tell that Josh could at the very least, feel the smallest bit of safety and security. A feeling that he swore within himself to keep as he made his way out of the hospital, accompanied by two guards, and out into the sea of reporters. He quickly transformed around Josh, making sure that none of the reporters could get a clear shot and profit from his young son's misery.

As he nearly floored the car, he could hear one of his guards speaking to the crowd. "Yes, the reports that Joshua Beller's father found, and nearly killed him are true." He spoke up loudly "At this time, we ask people to continue to be informed about Stuart Beller's description in local media, and continue to keep an eye out both in Iacon and Kaon so that we can bring him in. And ultimately, help bring peace to Magnus's family."

Another flood of questions came, but one in the audience remained silent. Stuart Beller watched as Magnus drove away with his eyes filled with silent anger. It had all gone wrong for now, he was left on the run, the boy left alive, and himself no step closer to revenge. It was all the mech's fault, and he knew it. He knew that he had to do something to get him out of the way. To push his way back to Josh and finish what he had set out to start. A silent vow that he thought over as he carefully began to type "MAGNUS" into google through his cell phone.

He would make sure he found where this Magnus lived. It was not a big start, but it was a start none-the-less.


	24. Caught

**CHAPTER 24  
Caught**

It was almost odd for Magnus to hear Josh's snoring that night. As promised, he had moved Josh's bed into his berth room so that Josh could sleep soundly without fear that his "father" would show up. Magnus corrected himself inwardly, there was nothing "fatherly" about the man. He was Josh's father, as far as most were concerned the only true father he had. Stuart Beller remained little more than a sperm donor that had created Josh for him. He shifted uncomfortably, and stared over his shoulder at Josh, who still laid in his bed. He seemed peaceful and relaxed, a fact that made him feel great relief as he carefully climbed from his berth.

The sun had risen, though it was still quite early, as he noted. They had gone a night without anything going wrong and that made him feel far better than he had been when he'd gone into recharge. Carefully stepping out of the room, and careful not to wake Josh, he took in Smokescreen's form by the door. "I take it that you never left this hallway all night." Smokescreen stared at him and shook his head "I didn't get much recharge last night myself." He commented.

"How could you after what happened?" Smokescreen shook his head "How's he doing?" He asked.

"As well as can be expected." Magnus told him calmly "Have the bodyguards placed around the perimeter reported back with anything suspicious?"

Smokescreen shook his head, crossing his arms slightly. "Nada." He replied curtly "Your creators are here though, in the kitchen having morning Energon. They said they were worried about what happened last night, so I let 'em in." He paused a moment "Proteus seemed to still be pretty frantic." He put his hands on his hips "He and shorty really hit it off that day, didn't they?"

Magnus nodded, knowing that his father and foster son had definitely hit it off well. He had yet to make much of a connection with his mother, but he silently hoped it would come in time. "Thank you for attending to them." Magnus started for the doorway "When Joshua wakes up, please send him down to the kitchen as well." He paused "I'm certain my creators will want to see their grandson up and moving."

"Sure thing."

Magnus took his time reaching the kitchen, finding that both Proteus and Longrange were indeed there. "Joshua's still asleep." Both of his creators looked up slowly "And to answer your follow-up question, they did not find anything since you no doubt asked Smokescreen." He seated himself at the table "Although they ruled out his presence in Kaon late last night."

Proteus growled slightly, leaning his fists underneath his chin. "Shame, I wanted a few words with that fragger." He murmured "You'd better let me see him when they do catch him, son." He moved his hands and cracked his metal knuckles slightly "You know I'm not a violent mech. But after what I've heard the last few days, I'll likely make an exception."

"Do we really need to solve this with violence?" Longrange asked her mate "Maybe-."

"'Range, this monster tied our _grandchild_ up outside in a storm." Proteus then added "And Primus knows what else... And then he has the _audacity _to nearly beat him to death because _he_ was angry?" Proteus's optics narrowed "I know you haven't had much time with the boy, but Primus... You can't look at me now and tell me it doesn't make you sick."

"Of course it makes me sick!" Longrange snapped at Proteus "He's _our __grandchild_, Proteus. I'm simply trying to calm myself before I do something stupid." She shook her head slightly "I don't want him to have something to get either one of you on." Magnus knew that Longrange's concern was a believable one "I'm not saying not to make him pay. I'm just saying to do it intelligently."

The sound of small footsteps grabbed the groups attention. Proteus and Magnus found themselves flinching as Josh limped his way inside the room. Proteus stood and nodded his head at Josh, quickly turning the conversation around. "Good morning, Josh." He greeted "Would you like a hand to the table?" He questioned politely.

"I'm fine." Josh muttered "Just sore."

Magnus carefully scooped Josh up, even with his answer, and carried him towards the table. To say it made Josh uncomfortable was an understatement, but then again, the boy never had liked people doting over him as much as he would have liked. "You guys really didn't have to come." Josh replied "I'm fine... Really. Look at me."

Proteus and Longrange shared a glance with Magnus, who simply shook his head. "He tried to say the same thing to me when I moved his bed into my room last night." Magnus shook his head as he moved to a cabinet to get their breakfast "About twenty minutes later, I found him asking to sleep with me tonight." Josh rolled his eyes "There's nothing wrong with needing help Josh."

"I blacked out." Josh muttered "It's not like I died."

"Josh..." Proteus told him calmly.

"I don't NEED help." Josh replied roughly, standing to his feet "I'm not going to deal with this the entire time he's out there!"

"Joshua Elliot Beller. Watch your tone." Magnus told him lowly.

Joshua bit his lip, and seated himself down, knowing that wasn't a request. It was the first time that Magnus had used his full name, and even he knew the full name wasn't a good thing. "I'm just saying." Josh rubbed his nose slightly "I never needed help before, why do I need it now?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head "I don't need it."

"You're getting it anyway." Longrange replied "And if you think I can't handle how stubborn you're being. You didn't live with your father during his teenage years." Josh stared at her with a sideways glance "I understand you didn't have family before. But this is what we do, we take care of each other." He tilted his head "I swear Magnus, have you done a paternity test on this one?"

Josh simply ignored the comment, reverting to his food with a "thanks" as it was set in front of him. It was all he could do without driving himself insane with all of the commotion.

...

"Don't do this again."

Josh turned his head as Magnus entered the living room some time later. He put his hands in his pockets, and blew his bangs from his face. "Do what?"

Magnus took a few steps forward, his optics looking down upon him. He approached his foster son silently, putting his hands on his hips. He stared over at the picture on the mantle of the two of them, smiling. "Yesterday, you had accepted my protection. Yet today, you are pushing people away again." Josh shook his head, and averted his eyes "Your grandparents are only trying to be kind to you."

Josh shook his head. "I know."

Magnus stared at him, noting the sincere guilt that seemed to fill Josh's eyes. Immediately he wondered what was going through the boy's head. If he knew that, why was he pushing them away? Why was he fighting? "Then help me understand what's wrong." Magnus explained "Because I know that you don't do this without cause."

Josh leaned against the wall, shaking his head. "Because it's not real." Magnus lifted an optic ridge "You're the only one that cares about me, right? Why is everyone caring all of the sudden? No one... No one else cared about me before." Magnus's optics softened "But now suddenly everyone does, and I don't understand."

"Not even Bumblebee or Smokescreen? Terry? Ben?"

"Ben's another story." Josh replied "The others were just being nice."

Magnus shook his head. "You know that's not true." Magnus replied "Smokescreen and Bumblebee love you like a brother. Let's start there." He paused "Both you and Terry, despite events as of late are more trouble than the twins together-."

"The who?"

"A pair of brothers I hope never become bad influences on you." Magnus rolled his optics "The point is, they all cared, and still do care. And if you don't think it terrified them when they heard you'd been assailed..." He shook his head, his optics moving up to the ceiling "Then son, you are very sorely mistaken." He paused "They were all coming me frantically."

"It's not fake then?" Josh asked "Why?"

"Because there are good people in this world, Joshua."

Josh heaved a heavy sigh, looking down at the ground. "Can I be honest with you?" Magnus nodded "I'm scared of that. I'm scared of them caring." He turned towards Magnus "What if my... My dad does get me. What if he does kill me?" He shook his head "I don't want anyone to be sad like that..."

"That won't happen to you."

"You don't _know _that." Josh replied "I know they might care... But I don't want them to... I don't want them to hurt when I'm gone." He shook his head "I don't-."

"You were going to run away." Magnus replied "You want to run away but you don't want to hurt them."

Josh was silent, though he didn't deny the accusation. After all, it was exactly what he was implying. He had brought so much unneeded stress. He'd been thinking about it since what Magnus had told him at the hospital really. He'd thought about the bad endings to this scenario, and the only good ones came if he left without having settled down too much. "Maybe..." Josh replied.

"Running isn't the answer." Magnus replied "He'll find you if you run."

"And he'll leave you alone."

"Do you think I could live with myself after that?" Magnus asked "Do you know what it would do to me?"

"Why do you think I'm still here?" Josh replied "But no one else has gotten close enough. At least they could move on. They wouldn't hurt so much after a while, right?"

Magnus looked at his son, almost wanting to smack the sense back into him. His optics bore through Josh's soul, and the boy already had his answer just like that. "You can try and convince yourself that they don't care all you want." Magnus finally replied "But at the end of the day, you'll break many sparks. And you'll be giving that man exactly what he wants... To break you down." He explained.

Josh hated the fact that Magnus was right in that moment. It was giving Stuart exactly what he wanted, and until now, his ten year old mind had not thought of it in that light. "Then what do I do?" Josh leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it "I'm so scared, Magnus. I know you'll protect me, but he's so smart... He's so scary..." He paused "My dad..."

"Is a sick man, a deranged one at that." Josh raised an eyebrow "Crazy..." He corrected himself with younger terminology "You have people who care about you, Josh. Who love you." He pointed outside "Even now as we speak Prowl is out there hunting him down. And let it be known he is angrier than I have ever seen him in all my years as his friend." He commented "He'll never lay another hand on you."

"But I know my dad-."

"And he is _not _your father." Magnus asserted "He lost that right the moment he threw you away in the trash." He stared down at Josh "I may not be "dad" fully in your eyes either." He paused "But that makes him no more your father. And he has no right to be anything in your life." He paused "You understand that, don't you?" He asked.

Josh crossed his arms slightly, and bit down on his lip. "I won't run." Josh muttered "But if he comes after me..."

"Don't even think about it." Magnus replied "Not another word, son. He doesn't deserve another second of your time."

Josh nodded his head slowly, and turned around to look out the window. Even as he tried to look past everything he had to wonder. Was he out there, watching right now? Would he really be able to be protected? Or would he just end up doing the same thing? Getting hurt, hurting the people he cared about? Could he ever truly be safe?

...

Josh stood at the edge of the ground late that night. He knew that no one had seen him, he'd made sure to take the back way just to be certain of that. It was a clear shot away from the house, he could run now and probably be on a bus to Kaon in the morning. He rubbed his arm slightly, taking a deep breath, and staring back at the home. The one place he had ever called "home", let alone the one place that had ever been "home" to him at all. Maybe he could keep one step ahed of Stuart. Maybe he could come back after he was caught even.

Josh frowned, his thoughts straying. Would Magnus even take him back if he ran? Would he just give up like the rest of them did? He took several, slow steps back, thinking over what he was about to do. It almost felt to him like he was making the worst decision of his life. "You promised you wouldn't get attached." Josh muttered "Now look what's happened?"

Josh put his hands to his head, sinking slowly to his knees. His eyes silently traveling to the heavens as if looking for any answers. But nothing came, only silence, and the quiet wind that blew past him and through his hair. He sat like this for several minutes, and then finally, he pulled himself to his feet. It was with great reluctance that he took two steps back, each movement after being slower and more gradual. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe running wasn't the answer that he was looking for.

Maybe, after all this time, he was _tired _of running from his fears.

After a moment, Josh turned around, his eyes staring back up at the home. He silently made his way towards the front of the home, pulling it closed as he stepped back through the open threshold. He didn't even catch sight of Stuart in the distance, nor had he caught onto the fact that he was only feet away from snatching him. And nor did he notice that the door had not fully closed on the way back in. Stuart smiled, licking the corner of his lips with deep and dark anticipation of what came next.

_Idiot. Idiot_ _boy_. He thought, pleasure overcoming him at the thought of what he was about to do.

Like a horse coming out of the gate, he rushed towards the door, and threw it open. Josh's eyes turned slowly, his body tensing up, but before he had time to register Stuart was coming, the punch landed against his jaw. "Let's make this quick, and easy." Stuart muttered "I've spent all day getting through your body guards, and I'm tired."

"Did you make it past them?"

It was Stuart's turn to feel flesh connect with his jaw, and then with his throat. The man choked out, stumbling back as Magnus's holoform stood over him, his eyes flaring with anger. "They told me you were coming less than five minutes ago." Magnus told him, his words coming out like venom "But I wanted the pleasure of doing that myself."

"Who the hell are you?" Stuart asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Magnus replied "Joshua's father."

Before Stuart could even reply, Magnus had swung again, his fist connecting with his stomach. Another connecting with his throat again, followed by one in the ribs, which he could hear crack. Finally, the whole world went black for the man through one final kick to his head. Josh breathed in heavily as Magnus stood over the man, waiting as two different mechs, bodyguards most likely, entered through the threshold. "Get Prowl on the line." Magnus replied, standing over the man "Tell him we have a pit spawn to deliver him."

...

A/N: Short fight? Yes. But rest assured, there is more to the confrontation with Stuart. And Josh's mom will be coming up as well. I wouldn't leave it with such a quick ending to such a big plot line. ;) Consider that ending just a teaser for the serious confrontation.


	25. Confrontation

**CHAPTER 25  
Confrontation**

"Ow! You're hurtin' me!"

"Unfortunately, not as much as I'd like to." Prowl replied harshly into Stuart's ear "Now sit down and shut up."

Stuart was shoved unceremoniously into a seat in the Enforcer's office. Even though he had his hands tightly cuffed behind his back, the mech kept him in his optic range. Prowl kept his optics narrowed, and looked over his shoulder at Magnus, who was getting Josh settled in the nearby room. "Police brutality." Stuart scoffed "These cuffs are too tight!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to bring my light and feathery cuffs to work today." Prowl snarked "Now I'd stop whining if I were you, because Magnus won't be hearing any of your complaints." He noted "You're lucky as it is he left you as in-tact as he did."

"The one that called himself Josh's "father"?" Stuart scoffed "He should have his eyes checked. I'm Josh's _real_ father, whether he likes it or not."

"What did you just call yourself?"

Stuart turned his head as Magnus slammed his fist into the side of the doorway. Prowl made it a point to take a few steps back as Magnus quietly made his way inside. He didn't need to say a word, his optics spoke volumes: he was angry. And with good reason too, those words hand to sting badly. "What I am... His _real _father." Stuart spat "Not whoever the hell you are."

Prowl would not have wanted to be in Stuart's shoes as the mech stalked forward. He rested his fist against the wall, and leered down at Stuart darkly. "His_ real _father? You threw him in the GARBAGE!" Magnus spoke, his tone loud and angry "Last I checked a real father doesn't tie up his children to a post out in the middle of a storm either. Or call him degenerate and disgusting words I won't repeat." He leaned down slowly "You're not his father at all. You're a sperm donor who's going to jail for the rest of his natural born life."

"It's not your DNA that runs through his veins." Stuart countered.

He followed it up with a loud "yelp!" as Magnus slammed his fist against the wall. As he shrunk back, Stuart eyed the glaring giant quietly, uncertainty in his eyes. "Did you spend countless hours at his bedside when he was sick?" Magnus asked loudly "Did you comfort him when he had nightmares. Or during the trauma spells afterwards?" He leaned down further "Did you ever once have to drive him to therapy to get help because of the damage you and your fragging mate did to him?" Stuart was silent "No? Then you have no right to call yourself a "father"." He then added "You don't even have the right to call yourself human."

"Magnus..." Prowl told him calmly "Calm your systems before you give yourself a spark attack."

Magnus held up a hand, with a look that screamed "DON'T INTERRUPT". His optics leered down upon the man once again, taking in his by now trembling form. "Now that we've established what a degenerate _monster_ you are, I'll ask you again..." He stepped forward a little more, nearly touching Stuart's body with his nose "What did you call yourself?"

"Josh's sperm donor."

"I thought so." Magnus told him coldly "Because last I checked _I'm _his father."

Magnus stepped back slightly, but kept the dark look on his face all the same. Prowl peered over at Magnus, and then looked at Stuart with a leer of his own. He pointed at Stuart slowly, and grimaced. "Speaking of your wife. If you know where she is now, you'd be right to use your one phone call to warn her to stay away from Josh unless she wants to be confined to a cell for the rest of _her_ life." He told him bluntly "Not that I'd mind, because I'd love to get both of you behind bars."

It was to the surprise of both that Stuart quietly chuckled. He leaned back, and looked up at Prowl. "I'm not going anywhere. Double Jepordy moron." Stuart shifted "I can say everything I did to that little brat and you can't touch me. Because I was already acquitted." He mocked "I'll be out of this sticky situation before you know it."

"You don't know our laws, do you?" Prowl asked mockingly "You tried to beat him to death, Beller. You pulled a knife on him. A child." He pointed out "We take crimes against children quite seriously up here." Stuart seemed to swallow hard at that "You're lucky you can't get the death penalty, because I can think of many who will want it for the likes of you."

"But I've got stuff to do! He wasn't my entire life, y'know! I have a wife... We were looking to try again."

"Over my offlined chassis." Magnus replied "Primus forbid either of you reproduce and ruin another child's life."

Stuart snorted mockingly, and stared between the two of them. "I didn't ruin that ungrateful little shit's life. All I did was teach him a lesson! My daddy did the same thing. But he whipped me good while he was at it." He shook his head "As far as I'm concerned it was a crucial part of making me the real _man_ I am today." Magnus felt his metal teeth clench together "Don't give me that look, he was a pussy! A selfish one at that! He wasn't hurt in that storm, was he?"

"You're stepping on fragile ground." Prowl noted "Unless you want another beating I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you."

Magnus stared at Prowl, taking a deep breath, and turning. "He already shattered the fragile ground." Magnus muttered to him quietly "Let's have Joshua come in and identify him so we can put him in chains." He shook his head, and turned to face him "As far as I'm concerned, I've heard enough out of him."

As Magnus started to leave, Stuart smirked slightly. "You're just as bad as he is, y'know. If you had any real strength, you'd have killed me." He licked his lips as Magnus stopped in his tracks "He didn't even tell you about what else I did, did he? Did he mention the dog food? Oh he really gagged at that." Magnus felt his fists clench in response to that "What about the time his mom and I took away his toilet privileges."

"You slagging piece of-!"

As Magnus turned and nearly lunged for the man, Prowl quickly held him back. The last thing any of them needed was for Stuart to actually have a case against him for assault. "Magnus, Magnus! Don't do it! He wants you to!" Magnus lunged slightly, but felt as Prowl yanked back harder "Think about what happens if you assault him. Josh won't have a father at all, good or bad."

Magnus looked at Prowl, then at Stuart, his optics flaring with anger. Stuart looked over through the window and towards Josh, his mouth curving into a smile. "Yeah, "Magnus", you wouldn't want to endanger poor Joshy." Magnus stared at him, trying to gather his composure "He's going to need all the help he can get. Growing up like the stupid little freak he is."

At that point, Prowl had no time to stop Magnus from picking Stuart up with two fingers. It was gentle, almost careful, but Magnus made it a point to dangle him as high up as he wanted. "Fifteen feet is a long way down, Stuart Beller." Magnus told him with as much of a calming manner as he could manage "The next word that comes out of your mouth about what you put my son through, and I don't care what happens to me." He moved his face close to his "I will drop you on the ground, and crush you under my foot like the creeten you are."

"He can't do that." Stuart turned his head towards Prowl "He can't DO THAT!"

"I tried to stop him. Heck, I even tried to warn YOU." Prowl held up his hands "I'm afraid my hands are tied." He added coyly.

As if for emphasis, Magnus let Stuart drop a few inches. The man let out a shriek, his eyes bulging just as Magnus carefully caught him once again. "P-Please... Please... I'll do anything you want." Stuart shrieked, his voice going high pitched "Please, just stop. Get this maniac away from me!" Prowl didn't move an inch "Come on, you're supposed to be a cop!"

"I'm sorry, had you said something?" Prowl tapped his audio receptors "I can't hear a thing."

Magnus waited for another snark, but soon found that it never came. Instead, he smirked, and shoved him back into the seat. There, the man sat trembling, the entire front of his pants stained and wet. "You are _pathetic_." Magnus told him harshly "And if you get out of there, I hope you know that if you ever come after my son again, it will be the last mistake you ever make." He then added "If I didn't expect you to die a slow death at the hands of someone behind bars... You wouldn't even be breathing _now_."

It was moments later that Josh was led in by a couple of Enforcers, with Proteus and Longrange close behind. Prowl motioned the young boy over carefully, and Josh stepped over. "Joshua..." Prowl told him "It is part of our laws that we have you identify the man who assaulted you." He paused a moment "Is this the man who assaulted you... You're sure this is your father?"

With leering eyes, Stuart made one last, desperate attempt to intimidate him. But Josh wasn't alone, not by a long shot. As Magnus's holoform appeared, Josh felt his comforting hand wrapping around his. "Yes..." Josh replied quietly "That's him..."

Josh wasn't sure he would ever get the look of anger that Stuart had as he was escorted to a cell out of his mind.

...

Josh rested his head against his pillow quietly, snuggling into his mattress. It was hard to get to sleep the night after his confrontation with his father, knowing that it was over. Well, perhaps not quite over, his mother was still out there, she could have been anywhere. But his father had always been the real threat to him, always the one to instigate his abuse, always the one who was most abusive. And frankly, the thought of him behind bars where he could never, and would never get to him was a comforting feeling.

But more concern went to Magnus. He hadn't told him yet, but Josh had heard his conversation with Stuart. He had heard as he called himself his "real father". He had heard the anger in Magnus's voice when he had. He couldn't imagine how much it hurt, to be reminded that he was not his biological child. That his biological father would always be the sick monster they had finally managed to put away. It was the same worry that compelled him out of bed, and down towards where he knew Magnus's room was.

Upon arrival, he was not surprised to find the door open and the light on. Nor was he surprised when he saw that Magnus was seated at his desk, going over data pads. But he was surprised to see the look of stress that filled his optics. "Magnus?" Magnus turned his head slowly towards Josh, nearly jumping in the air "... I'm sorry."

"What would you be sorry for?" Magnus replied.

Josh shook his head slowly, and stared up at him. "My dad... I... Heard what he told you." Josh managed, seating himself near the door "How he said he was my real "dad"." He took a deep breath, and crossed his arms "It hurt, didn't it? What he says always hurts." Magnus was silent, but found himself nodding in agreement in spite of his resolve "It's not true... You know that right?"

Magnus blinked slightly, shifting in his seat. "What do you mean, soldier?"

"You're my real dad." Josh replied "... After what you said in there... After what you did. I know. I get it." He held his legs close to his chest "He was never my dad... You are." He explained, looking at him "No one's ever done all those things you've done for me..." He shook his head.

Magnus nodded his head slowly, standing to his feet. He stared down at Josh, approaching him and smiling as wide as he could. "Of course I am." Magnus explained "I've tried to be that at the very least." Josh nodded, chewing his lip "I'm fine, Josh. What Stuart said to me did rock me to my core somewhat... But I also remember that he is... For lack of a better term, insane."

"You think so?"

"Only someone who was insane would be so blind as to not see the amazing kid that he had." Josh's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he looked away, blushing "And no matter what he did or said to you, I want you to know that _is_ the truth." He explained "You're better than either of them ever gave you credit for." He paused a moment "Speaking of "either" of them... On the subject of your mother-."

"She's less scary than he was." Josh murmured "She never even touched me most of the time. She was just there."

"Good." Magnus replied "Though I still would love to see her brought to justice. You've also told me she encouraged what he did. And she called you many of the same things he did as well. That makes her just as guilty of everything that happened to you in there." He paused "Encouragement of such behavior is vile, and verbal abuse is still abuse."

Josh leaned back against the wall slightly, looking down at the floor. "He's really gone forever isn't he?" Magnus looked at Josh, with a smile as wide as he could manage "You're the only dad I have left now, right...?"

"With my hand to Primus. He will never lay a hand on you again."

Josh looked as thought he wanted to say more, but yet again, he held back. Perhaps he wanted him to reaffirm the fact he was his dad for good, but even Magnus couldn't promise what the future would bring, only that for now, he would be. "I love you, Magnus." Josh finally spoke up.

"And I love you, Joshua." Magnus replied "Now go back to bed. You've had a long past two days."

Josh nodded his head a little, starting towards the door. Magnus stood there for a moment, and after a moment, he looked back down at the boy. "Joshua?" Josh looked over at him "As long as I'm still functioning, that means you'll never leave my care." Josh's eyes lit up at that, joy filling them "And that is as much of a promise as the fact that he will never touch you again."

Josh left with a smile, and for once, didn't mind who saw the tear of happiness that ran down the corner of his eye. As he returned to his room, and climbed into his bed, he relaxed himself. And for once, didn't question whether or not he was safe that night. Whether or not not he was going to be okay. For once, he laid his head down, and let his body drift off to sleep.

...

A/N: Well now that his dad's mostly out of the way, we will see Josh's mom soon-ish. Be prepared for that on the horizon. :)


	26. A Weekend With The Grandparents

**CHAPTER 26  
A Weekend With The Grandparents**

Magnus hated the idea of leaving Josh so soon after the incident. But in the end, the idea of bringing Josh away from home with strange people for a weekend after that was not something that sounded good. After all, the boy was still visibly shaken by the events that had taken place before. He was lucky that both of his creators had instantly invited Josh over to spend the weekend. Especially at the thought of giving Josh and his carrier more time to get to know each other and bond. Proteus had seemed thrilled at the idea, while Longrange had agreed in order to more than likely see what her bonded and creation saw in the boy. Not in a mean way, of course, but she no doubt wanted to get to know him more.

He arrived at the home within a short time to find his carrier in the crystal garden, handling the planting of several new crystals. Josh almost had to smirk at how human an activity this seemed to be, at least when it came to Cybertronians. "So you guys... Plant crystals?" Josh asked "That's really weird, why would you do that?"

While Magnus chuckled, Longrange arched an optic ridge. "As opposed to what? You humans and your "plants"?" She put her hands on her hips "I'll have you know, Joshua, that I've been growing crystals since before your father was created." Magnus rolled his optics and chuckled slightly "I'll let the comment slide, though." She stared up at Magnus "Can you stay a while, or do you need to get going now?"

"I'm afraid I need to leave now, carrier." Magnus replied "If you don't mind, I'll go in and say goodbye to sire. I'll need to go over Joshua's medication schedule while I'm at it."

As Magnus stepped into the home, Josh turned to look at Longrange. She had returned to her planting of her crystals as Josh watched her curiously, taking a few steps forward until he was right by her. "They _are_ pretty." Josh pointed out as he looked among the different colored crystals "Sorry, I just... I've never seen 'em before. Do lots of people grow them?"

"A fair amount, yes." Longrange replied, lowering her gaze to him "Maybe I can show you a thing or two about it over the weekend." Josh looked up at her with a slight shrug "I thought as much, from what Magnus told me, you didn't seem like the type to stand still long enough." That time, a grimace appeared on his face "What do you like to do then, youngling?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. Of course he knew what he liked to do these days, with drawing mostly at the top of the list. A fact he had yet to share with most people as something that he used to pass the time. "I like movies." Longrange seemed somewhat uncertain at that "Do you like movies?"

Longrange looked at him, and shrugged her own shoulders. "I don't dislike them." She replied, then stood there for a long moment "I suppose we'll find a middle ground to "bond" over sometime though." She explained, putting her hands on her hips "You know, I don't bite as much as the boys seem to believe I do." She added, noticing the tenseness in his body "Why do you always act so stiff around me?"

"You don't exactly... Like me, do you?"

Longrange stopped in between her work, and stared over at the boy. She took a deep breath, and set her tools down. "You're reading the situation wrong, I haven't really had time with you." She paused "It's nothing like the disdain that your apparent... Birth family felt for you if that's what you're implying." She took a deep breath "I hoped we could take this weekend to start getting to know each other."

Josh nodded his head slowly, warming to the idea. He crossed his arms, and looked towards the house. "Glad I'm more than just a human that Magnus took in, then." Longrange's optic ridge furrowed a bit, as if hurt by the notion as Magnus stepped out from the home "You leaving now?" He asked, staring up.

"Indeed." Magnus replied "Remember that I'm only a comm away, son. And I expect you to treat your grandparents with the same adoration and respect as you treat me." Josh nodded his head, allowing Magnus to crouch down and rub his head gently with his index finger "I love you son, I'll call you when I arrive."

"Love you too, Magnus."

"And..." Magnus turned to face his carrier and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I love you too." Longrange waved Magnus off "Now stop stalling. I know that the first time leaving your child is always the hardest. But it's only for three days, and your creators have him." She patted her son on the back, and watching as Magnus started to begrudgingly walk off "Try not to panic too much while you're gone. It destroys the purpose of a weekend without the kid."

"Very well." Magnus rumbled "Play nice, both of you."

As Magnus transformed, and pulled out of the driveway, Josh sighed. That was it, he now had to trust that Magnus wasn't abandoning him and that he'd be back. Rubbing his arm, he stared up at Longrange, who gave a glance down at him as well. "Well, what do you say we go in and show you the guest room we've set up?" She said with a slightly nervous smile on her face.

Josh nodded slowly and began to walk towards the house with the femme. His eyes averted back down the driveway again, chewing his lip slightly. "He'll be back." Josh turned to look back at Longrange "Don't let that brain of yours make up things to worry about that shouldn't be there in the first place." Josh nodded his head in understanding "C'mon."

Josh could only hope that the weekend would go as well as he had envisioned in his head.

...

Proteus stared over at Josh, smiling as best as he could. The first night away from home was undoubtedly hard for a boy who had been abandoned at an older age. The mech sighed and crossed the threshold into their den, his optics staring out the window. "It was hard for Orion too..." Proteus finally spoke up "When he left my brother for his first trip outside of his new home." He then added "I can't imagine how much harder it is for you. What with the events of last week."

Josh only nodded his head, clutching the human sized pillow to his chest. He was thankful that they had added more choices of human furniture to the home, giving him more free reign. But so far, they hadn't made any use of them, mostly sticking to their Cybertronian forms. Not that Josh was surprised, he figured they were still unsure how to approach him about the events of last week. "It's okay... I talked to Rung yesterday... About my d... About Stuart." Josh corrected himself quickly "I feel better."

"I'm glad to hear that." Proteus cleared his "throat" slightly "You know that your grandmother and I are here to talk if you need anything." He added politely, his optics peering into Josh's eyes "We stuck around for a reason through that. And that's because... Even though we know you fought us at the beginning, we do care."

Josh nodded his head in response, though he didn't say much. Proteus stared up at Longrange, who stood near the doorway. It wasn't hard to tell that Josh as struggling, even if he didn't want to admit it. It wasn't easy to get past what had happened, whether he admitted he had a hard time or not. "You know..." Longrange entered the room slowly, her optics moving between her mate and grandson "Maybe we should try and go out and do something this weekend. Get out of the house."

"I don't know." Proteus replied "What were you thinking?"

Longrange looked thoughtful for a moment, then stared at Josh. "Would you be interested in a short trip to one of Cybertron's moons?" Josh's eyes shot up at that "I know you have a penchant for wanting to travel the starts. And it's only a short distance, and worse... Requires humans to have to wear a rather silly suit." She paused "But it's a fun day-trip."

"Could we really go...?" Josh asked, skeptically.

"I don't see why not." Proteus nodded his head "We can take tomorrow to do so, if you'd like."

Josh looked thoughtful, though he wanted to say "Yes!". He could tell that they were trying to help him to get out of the somewhat-funk he was in. But he also didn't want them to feel obligated to help him to feel better. He crossed his arms, and finally nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, that would be fun." Josh replied with a half-smile "I mean, you guys don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You kidding?" Proteus asked with a wide smile "I haven't been up to one of our moons since we've been back, I think it'll be fun." Josh nodded his head slowly "Now as for tonight, I think we need to get a smile on that face." He noted, making his way towards Josh "Do I have to tickle you to get that smile out of you?" He asked playfully.

Josh had no time to response as Proteus's holoform had already gotten the job done. Josh tried to fight the fit of giggles, but far from succeeded as the mech tickled his sides, not letting go even as Josh squirmed. "Okay! Okay! I'll smile!" Josh shouted through laughs "Proteus! Stop!" He giggled madly.

Longrange had to smile at that, her optics warming. It sometimes still amazed her how quickly that her bond mate had warmed to their "grandson" despite the species difference. It was the same side of her that longed to be able to look past the flesh and see this boy as the grandchild she hand longed for. Oh, how she hated that old prejudice that she had yet to push away, at least completely. "Alright boy's." She laughed "You should stop before you break something."

Proteus only chuckled back, Josh in his arms as he fell back on the couch. Josh was smiling too, wide, as he fell back against the chest of Proteus's holoform. "Ah, my sweetspark, no need to be so stiff." Longrange put her hands on her hips and gave a small glare at that "What? I love you, but we both could stand to be a little more playful."

"_More_ playful? I already raised _one _sparkling Proteus. I'm not raising you too."

Josh looked up at Proteus with a smirk. "I think you're in trouble, Proteus."

"Ah, young one, that is usually the case." Proteus chuckled lightly.

As Longrange quietly returned to his work, Josh sighed, leaning back. He enjoyed his "grandparents" now more than he had when he didn't know them. Now that he was at least close to Proteus, he could see the weekend being a fun one. Or at least, one that would be memorable. "Do you think Longrange is ever going to like me?" Josh asked "I mean, _re__ally_ like me like you and Magnus?"

"Correction, we _love_ you." Proteus told him "And so does she. She simply is trying to get accustomed to a human in the family." He shook his head "Make no mistake of that, alright youngling?"

"Yes, sir."

Proteus nodded his head, and slowly let Josh off of his lap as his holoform disappeared. The older mech smiled and carefully scooped Josh up into his hand with a long, exasperated sigh. "For now, let's focus on getting through this weekend without any complications." Josh chuckled a little at that "Starting with getting you fed. Now tell me, how exactly do you get the "cheese" in macaroni and cheese."

"I don't know, I've never heard of it." Josh shrugged.

For a moment, Proteus thought that Josh was jesting. But upon the realization that he was serious, he could only rub the back of his helm, and grin. "Well then, let's see what we can make you." He commented "And I'll ask someone else about that later."

Already, all three in the home could tell this was going to be one _interesting_ weekend.

...

A/N: And here we get to Josh bonding more with his grandparents. And more importantly his grandma. :) So expect a few chapters of this! :)


	27. More Prejudice and Bonding

**CHAPTER 27  
More Prejudice and Bonding**

"This suit looks weird."

Josh looked over the small space suit that was given to all the humans on the shuttle. It was a dull grey color, with its own ventilation system to keep air flowing through, and a built in helmet. He carefully attempted to put on the suit, but could tell that it wasn't going to be an easy task for him. There was no zipper, and no visible way to open it. Nearby, Proteus chuckled as he approached slowly. "Having trouble?" Josh nodded as he looked at him, biting his lip.

He could feel some nervousness from being on a transport again. The last time he'd been on one, he'd been on the ship to Cybertron and it hadn't been a calm or relaxing experience. But given Cybertron's atmosphere, he hadn't needed a suit. A suit which looked weird and would no doubt be uncomfortable, he figured. But on the moons, as he understood, they had not changed the atmosphere and therefore, they required the suits. "Here..." Proteus spoke up "Let me give you a hand with that before we get going."

"No need for that sir." A Cybertronian in the corner noted "We'll make sure any unaccompanied minors are suited up when we arrive." He paused, and looked at Josh "Why aren't you with the other ones? Can I get your name?"

"He's not unaccompanied." Proteus replied.

"Where are his parents then?" The Cybertronian cocked an optic ridge.

"He's with me on this trip. He's my grandson." Proteus asserted "Both mine and the beautiful young femme's over." He pointed toward Longrange, who giggled lightly "Now if you don't mind, I really should help him into the suit. It'll be easier this way."

"He's your grandson?" The mech asked again.

"Of course! Can't you see the family resemblance?" Proteus asked, taking up a more hostile tone.

The mech simply stared blankly at Proteus, his optics looking him and Josh up and down. Josh looked confused beyond words, what was going on here? Was this mech actually questioning whether or not he and Proteus were family? "Are you actually suggesting that this kid is your energon-relation?" Proteus gawked at the mech.

"Of course not! But it makes him no less my grandson." Proteus asserted "Yes, it's a foster relationship. But I don't see how that's any business of yours." He carefully sized up the mech "Surely you've heard of the human currently in the care of your _leader_ Ultra Magnus." The mech gawked slightly, though he backed up a few inches at that "Exactly. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me to prepping Josh for the trip up."

It was with great hesitancy that the mech backed up. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were the freak family." The mech muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Proteus asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. What your kid did is just _weird_. Why didn't he just foster a Cybertronian kid? " The mech looked baffled "That makes more sense. And slag if they don't come with far less baggage than I heard that kid does." He shook his head and turned around, starting towards the rest of the group "Have a nice trip up to Floatia, y'all." He said in an almost mocking way.

Proteus nearly punched the mech right there and then, his optics flaring in anger. In the corner of his eye, he could even see Longrange's optics narrowing. No doubt she found the comments disgusting too. Regardless of her own feelings, this was far from uncertainty, this was prejudice that they would never have asked Josh to be exposed to at his young age. "Proteus, what was that about?" Josh asked quietly from behind him.

"Don't worry about it." Proteus told him gently "You'll find there are some close minded people in this world, Josh. And it's best we just ignore him." He told him calmly, his holoform appearing as he carefully took the suit "Here, let's get you in this suit so we don't have to worry about it, okay?" He nodded "Just forget about that moron."

Josh nodded his head, allowing Proteus to help him into the suit. The statement lingered, but he couldn't help that. Maybe Proteus was right, and he was better off pretending it didn't happen. After all, not everyone could agree with what Magnus had done, and whether he liked it or not, this was one of them. As he finished fitting into the suit, Proteus lead him back to where Longrange and his real form were standing. "I know I have some qualms with humans." Longrange murmured out of Josh's range of hearing "But I'd really like to have popped that one in his mouth."

"What's he mean by baggage?" Josh asked, clearly not understanding the adult lingo "I don't have a suitcase."

"Drop it." Proteus warned.

Josh closed his mouth, allowing them to stand in silence for a moment. He didn't understand them, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know what they were saying about him. He looked up towards Longrange, who seemed a little peeved. "Don't worry about it, it's like your grandfather said." Josh turned to a mech seated near them "There are some ignorant things in this world a little kid like you shouldn't worry about."

Josh only nodded as he swung his legs, feeling as the transport finally began to move. No matter how hard he tried though, his thoughts journeyed back to the mech. What did "ignorant" even mean? What did "baggage" mean? And why were so many people upset that the latter had been said about him? His mind wandered as the shuttle continued its short journey, only stopping for a moment to stare out the window. Knowing he had to try to forget what happened if they had any hope of salvaging this trip.

...

"Hey, Longrange, look at me!"

Longrange turned to look at Josh as he spoke up. At the moment, Proteus was off doing something or another, giving her the chance to garner some alone time with Josh. As of that moment, Josh was simply enjoying what fun zero gravity tended to be for humans, doing a cartwheel through the air in a way that Longrange couldn't help but chuckle. "Careful now, if you float away into space, your father won't be happy with me." She teased "He has enough on his plate as-is."

"Awww." Josh stopped himself, standing on two feet now "Can I at least go explore or something?"

"No, I don't want you getting lost."

"Were you this much of a stiff when Magnus was a kid too?"

At that, Longrange frowned, and put her hands on her hips. Though Magnus and Proteus had both warned her that Josh did sometimes have a mouth on him, she still didn't enjoy lip such as that. "I'll have you know, I'm not a stiff." She stated flatly "I simply am careful as to your well being, as I should be."

"Then take me to do something fun." Josh replied, staring around the area they were currently in "You guys brought me up here to have fun, didn't you?"

Longrange gave an exasperated sigh as she too examined the area around the moon. It was a rather small moon, but was known as a family getaway for a good reason. Everything from pools, to parks, to high-end resorts adorned it. The moon had its own theme park as well, but it was mostly meant for humans and their zero-gravity suits. As well as the usual Entertainment venues of movie theaters and sports stadiums. To say the least, the moon was clearly a vacation spot. "Well, where do you want to start?" Longrange asked "Maybe the pool?"

"No!" Longrange gawked at the way that Josh snapped that "Sorry, I, uh... Can't swim."

"Right, forgot." Longrange tapped her chinplate "I hear they have a movie theater here."

"I can do that at home."

Longrange could already tell it was going to be a long day. How could she bond with the human if he was so picky? Why were humans so picky in general? She shook her thoughts off, as they disgustingly reminded her of the mech she'd encountered on the shuttle. She could do this, she _would _do this. This was her grandson, and it was time she started to establish a relationship regardless of species. "Oh, wow! Look at that, Longrange!"

Longrange peered over as Josh veered through the crowd and towards a large building. Immediately, Longrange recognized it as a museum of Cybertronian history. "Yes, a museum..." Longrange asked skeptically "You want to go in there? Of all the things you could do here, your choice is the museum?" She asked.

Josh looked around the area, his eyes lingering back up at Longrange. He shook his head slowly, taking a deep breath. "The theme park could be fun. But... I like history. Kup teaches me about it all the time." Longrange continued to look at him in surprise "I don't know, I guess I'm just weird." He murmured quietly "We can do something else if you want."

"Actually, I used to teach history." Longrange replied "I'm just surprised you liked to learn about history too."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm." Longrange motioned at him "Come on, I can probably get us in on a discount. I know the owners well."

After comming Proteus about where they were, Longrange led the way inside of the museum. Longrange paid a great deal of attention to the different exhibits as they walked by each one, regardless of the fact she had been many times before. Josh primarily remained focused on the tour she had taken them on, only looking over to make one comment or another. It wasn't until they reached the exhibit on the "Great War" that Josh perked up. "Magnus would be in here, wouldn't he?" Josh asked Longrange quietly.

"Yes, he's right there." Josh turned just in time to see a hologram appear of his foster father in all his glory, they came to a stop in front of it "Proteus should be in here too."

"Are you in here?"

"I'm afraid I never won that honor."

Josh put a hand under his chin, then looked back at Longrange. "Wow, I didn't know he fought in that many battles! Proteus and I were only just starting with his stories. And the books never said anything about it." He carefully tapped the screen near Magnus "I wonder if they have anything about Earth on here... I really want to know more about Jack, Miko, and Raf..."

"How do you know so much?"

"I read." Josh replied "Ever since I've been learning I just keep reading about stuff."

"Magnus never told me you were a reader."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a lot to read. I just do it when I can. Besides, some of it's still pretty hard to read." He murmured "Like this one... Ad... Admir..."

"Admiration." Longrange chuckled lightly "And if you'd like some more reading, I have a whole library back home." She noted "Including on both Magnus and Proteus. I've collected every data pad novel that they've been included in." She then added "And even some human literature that even I find fascinating." She added.

"What if I can't read it?"

Longrange stared at Josh, a small smile crossing her face. "I suppose we could begin by reading together." She offered gently "It would definitely be an easier way for you to learn too." She noted, her optics turning towards the group, which was moving along "We should keep going on the tour if you'd like to learn more-."

"Oh wow, did you know Magnus fought in the Battle of Tyger Pax?"

Longrange stared at Josh, who looked on in awe at the information. "I did." Longrange nodded "And he also fought in the Battle of the Three Temples, which was not as crucial but far more interesting." Josh stared up as Longrange began to tap in a few things on the board "Here, read up on that."

Josh began to study the words closely as a small ghost of a smile crossed Longrange's lips. Maybe they did have something to bond over after all, and maybe it was a small thing. But if nothing else, it was a start, a small start, but a start none the less.

...

"And so, Optimus Prime bravely led his team through the space bridge. His resolution strong, and unwavering to bring an end to Megatron's reign of tyranny on Earth than ever before."

Josh frowned in disappointment as Longrange carefully turned the data book off. He pouted childishly, and stared up at the femme as he sat in his bed in the guest bedroom. "Aw come on! You can't stop there!" Josh whined "It was just getting good! I want to know if he kicks Megatron's aft!" He noted.

Longrange chuckled slightly, shifting in the Cybertronian-sized chair. Her optics stared down at the young human, and the bewilderment, and awe that crossed his face. It reminded her of Magnus, as a young mechling not much younger than Josh in vorns, listening to bedtime stories. "Oh, I think we can save some of it for tomorrow night." Longrange stood "Your bedtime as mandated by Magnus passed an hour ago."

"Aren't grandparents supposed to break the rules?"

"Sure." Longrange noted, and stood "That's why I gave you an hour longer."

Josh groaned, falling back against the mattress as Longrange carefully pulled his blankets over him. Her own reaction to do so surprised even her, it wasn't out of habit, it was as if she wanted to. Maybe she did want to, a part of her thought she did at least. "Promise that tomorrow we'll read more?" Longrange nodded her head slowly "We haven't even got to Smokey yet!"

"Your father might have to read you that one." Longrange shook her head "He doesn't come in for quite some time." She began to cross the room towards the guest bedroom door, where Proteus waited silently "Is there anything else you need before bed, you took your pills, right?"

"Yeah." Josh replied "... You're still next door, right?" He asked timidly.

Recognizing what Josh was worried about, it was Proteus who replied. Placing his hand on Longrange's shoulder, he smiled widely. "Right next door." He repeated reassuringly "No one, and nothing is getting through this door without going through me first." Josh smiled, snuggling deeper into the mattress "Goodnight, Josh. We love you."

"Goodnight." Josh replied "Love you too."

As Longrange backed out of the room with Proteus, she sighed quietly. Proteus chuckled slightly, putting his arms around her waist. "I think that went well, don't you?" Longrange looked up at him, to which Proteus raised an optic ridge "You were sure in that museum an awfully long time if you didn't have fun." He added "And you nearly spent three hours in that room."

"He's a good kid, isn't he?" Longrange asked.

"Very." Proteus nodded "Our son chose his own son very well."

For the first time, Longrange had to nod her head and smile. She stared in at Josh as Proteus gently closed the door, and sighed. "It just makes me more angry at that mech earlier." She muttered as Proteus began to lead her towards their bedroom "It's people like that that are going to make this hard, Proteus. You may accept him, and I may accept him..." She paused "But what about the people that won't?"

Proteus flared at the thought. After cooling his systems he exhaled quietly and stared down. "We just have to ignore them. Before long, I suppose Magnus will adopt him and it won't matter what they think." He explained as Longrange nodded silently "Can you imagine where he'd be right now if we paid any mind to mechs like him?" He asked.

For the first time, Longrange shuddered at the thought. "I suppose you're right." She stated quietly "I just can't believe I almost became like him. I looked at Josh like... Like Magnus wasn't doing the right thing by taking him and not a Cybertronian." She paused "It makes me not want either of them to go through that, Proteus. The looks, the comments..."

"Sweetspark." Proteus stopped her with a gentle kiss "They'll be fine, we'll all be fine." He then added "We raised a strong son that will not allow people to speak to him or Josh like that." He rested his fore helm against hers "And neither will we."

Longrange sighed, and finally nodded her head. She could only hope he was right, that they could get past this. Maybe if she could be convinced he was right for their family, so could others. As Proteus gently moved her into the berth room, she allowed her thoughts to recede from her mind. The others, she tried to convince herself, did not matter. All that mattered now is that for the moment, she was starting a relationship with Josh. Their family was coming together more than ever. And it was their next step to becoming a true family of both Cybertronians and humans.

...

A/N: Figured it was about time Josh and Longrange's relationship gained some traction. :3


End file.
